After Remnants
by ratio764
Summary: In a world destroyed by nuclear disasters, in the threat of a war where power users fight each other, they meet. The man with complicated past, live for a vengeance. A stranger, with dark secret weighed him, the one entrusted with a key than bring everything to their end. they both bind by a red thread, woven by the fate. what lied behind the lies?
1. epilogue

A super alternative AU.. oh well...

This might be a very long fic.. and shonen-like.. ahahaha

I hope you didn't mind.. I will give the explanation about the areas and the characters, as well as uniform design and what the area looked like.

...

A re-do. Thanks a million for my Beta reader** SecretDime**

And I'm sorry if it irks you.. knowing that there are a many fanfiction critics and I know this is not good enough.

* * *

...

36 After Remnant, year 36 AR

After the great nuclear disaster that killed millions globally, followed by an unidentified virus spread across the earth, wiping out a third of the population. Most of technology were lost, resources were lost, and the government was left to try to piece together a chaotic world with a new military regime refered as Protectoral Area System Army (PASA).

A group of humans were discovered in this time with special powers. The existence of these humans, called Equisitarians, was known only by a few. The Equisitarians were used for their powers to control the elements or they were hunted as threats to are either born from normal parents and developed the symptoms of being an Equisitarian as they grow up or born from equisitarian parent and display their symptoms since their birth. Equisitarians lived much longer than normal humans, but there was a price for their powers, slowly their minds would break and as a result many of the elders would choose to 'self-destruct'.

The military attempted to recruit the Equisitarians, but many refused to be used by the military and the government. The military then went against them in force, threatening them to join or brainwashing the youngsters they took from their family. They were placed into a squad called the Black Knight Squad.

Those refused the system soon formed resistance worldwide, there are some whose influence are so strong that they are able to built an independent goverment the army reclutantly but recognized their authority.

* * *

...

The night was still. A figure of a woman sitting in the middle of the room. Her body didn't tremble but her sweats dripping, although the night was cold. Her lips shivered a soft phrase that was lost in the silence of the night. Sapphire eyes snapped open, blinking rapidly to remind her of where she was. The figure of a man moved silently from the corner. He approached her slowly and rested a hand on her shoulder. He silently calmed her.

"Sara… Sara…It's fine…everything is alright… Ok? What did you see?" He said as he gripped her hands tightly.

The moon's light, which had been hidden by dense clouds, shone again. Her light passed through the room's single window and lit up the features. Sara looked up and found back her focus in the familiar worried face of his, grasping his hand in relief.

"Marco…" She said softly. He smiled and moved his hand to play with her braids. Her hands were still trembling severely so all she could do was mumble her annoyance.

"What did you see?" He asked again. Sara's grip on his hands tightened. He knew it did not bode good news that she saw through her 'Full Square Theatre' cards.

"I'm not a good oracle… But…" She paused and braced herself to continue. "I saw an Ifrit*… He holds a key. A precious key."

Marco raised an eyebrow, Sara seldom had prophecies and they were mostly vague and rather puzzling, but now it told of a specific characteristic, yet an absurd metaphor. If Sara could see it that clearly it meant that it would become something important.

"Ifrit… What key?"

"I don't know…" She shook her head. "The hound chased the Ifrit, the key looked very important.. If they fall to the hounds….." She shuddered.

Marco froze in fear. Ifrit might be quite unusual but Sara's vision always analogised the hounds with one thing… _PASA…_ His eyes widened… _What are they after?_ "What happened?" He exclaimed in panic. "Did they get the Ifrit? What about the key?"

Sara shook her head, and he sighed in relief. She tidied the cards on the table and spoke to Marco in a frank tone. "I can't see that far. But when the hounds almost caught him, I saw something that I never expected to stop the hounds."

"What is it?" He asked in trepidation. Although she had come back to her usual self, he could feel her fear and hear the anxiousness she tried the mask in her voice.

"Black Eques."

Marco's eyes widened in surprise. The last time Sara had seen the black Eques move was more than 60 years ago. He also knew from an outside informant that the black Eques had chosen to hide himself and cut all ties from the movement by disguising himself among normal humans. Marco wasn't sure that someone like the Eques would suddenly decide to get involved, especially with something directly connected with PASA.

_Could it be it's another black Eques? A new black Eques?_

Marco shoved that idea from his mind. There was no way something as rare as Black Eques occurred twice in a generation without anyone noticing. But to think _that_ person had made a comeback and was up against PASA was just too absurd.

"Is that the same black Eques? As in, _our_ black Eques?" Marco asked with unsure tone.

Sara just shrugged and continued to tidy up her cards. After a few moments of silence she spoke up again. "Most likely. If there's something like a new black eques, even a no good prophet like me must have already seen it. So, yeah, most likely it's our Mr K," she said. She smirked as she saw Marco's jaw drop. He didn't even try to hide his surprise.

"Uh... It's really unexpected… Do you know where Mr. K is hiding right now? Should we tell him about that Ifrit?"

"No!" She yelled. She gave him an apologetic look. "Don't tell anyone Marco! I'm afraid...I'm afraid something might happen to us if we do anything to disrupt the flow… Please…"

She approached him with glossy eyes. He froze at the sight of Sara's pleading look. For more than 150 years he had been with her, not once had he seen her so… Defenseless… He reached out and lightly patted head, looking into her eyes. He smiled to assure her before speaking again.

"I won't tell," he said. "But we have to know what's happening. I don't want us to stay ignorant and for that cause us to be caught in the crossfire…"

Sara sighed and pulled herself upright. "Alright… We will look for the Ifrit... but Ifrits aren't that rare and stand out just like the Black Eques… and I don't have a complete record of our kind…"

"I understand," Marco replied. "We will ask the board watcher."

* * *

_Capital of Albion  
682 AR_

_**I cannot get caught…**_

"After him!"

"He turned into the alley! Quick!"

_**I cannot get caught right now…!**_

"_Promise me…" She pleaded. Her eyes had lost it's vitality, but they gleamed with a new light of hope. "Promise me…"_

_**I promised to you…**_

_"Until your flesh turns to ash…"_

_**That's why…**_

"AAAAARGH!"

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHY ARE THEY SUDDENLY BURNING?"

"Look? His hand! There're flames coming from his hand!"

"_Until your bones creaked from the heat of blazing flames..."_

"Lieutenant! What _is_ he?"

"Retreat for now! He... He's the one on the secret files! We must call the hunters!"

_**I will fulfil it...**_

"I'm sorry… But I…" He narrowed his eyes. His eyes gleamed from the dancing flames of the fire in front of him, dying them a colour of madness. He stared coldly at them moving his burning hands slowly."…Am not going to let you go to report me…"

The soldiers let out a blood curling screams as their body's turned into charcoal trapped within the dancing flames. The man looked at them and for a second something like pity flashed in his eyes, before they hardened once more as he turned his head away.

"_Even if this world is turned into an inferno, promise me!"_

_**I promise….**_

As he ran from the death he had caused eh closed his eyes, trying to forget the pile of burnt bodies he had left behind. He had chosen to not look back or regret anything. He had nowhere to go and no one to go to. In his mind there was only a single goal and he had decided to accomplish it no matter the price. It was all for a single person's sake…all for her sake. He breathed in a sharp and painful gasp of air as he muttered out loud...

_**Mother…**_

* * *

_**Sara: Monaco, her main ability is to give someone a power value through the card they pull. basically it's a supportive ability that will work according to your luck also. She also can foresaw some events in the past, present, or future although it's strictly limited and it's not really often, that's why she called herself third rate prophet. Have no offensive power, before she met Marco she reluctantly join a guild to keep herself from being taken by the system.**_

_**Marco: Seborga. Acts like her henchman and bodyguard for more than one century. For obvious reason everyone notices that he had a crush on her. His ability involves simple laser like beams that can be adjusted in intensity, heat and diameter. by his own, the maximum power is just so-so rate compared to other equisitarian and most of times Monaco end up amplify it by her power. Unlike Sara who was born with her power, he developed the symptoms at his teenagers.**_

_**Ifrit: fire demon. Equisitarians who use fire based powers called Ifrit, though the appliances different each other. the guy being chased seemed like uses the very basic of fire attack, but not like that really…**_

_**Black Eques is a calling for quite rare kind of power which is.. ah just see it in the next chapter. it doesn't mean it have to be only one holder in every generations but someone would noticed it if it does happen because it's not really often to be happen.**_

_**I'm so sorry I'm so suck**_

_**I never wrote this genre before**_

_**so please forgive my mistakes  
**_


	2. pieces on the board

Fuu~~ more characters, guess who and who!

Some are obvious though..

I'm waiting for your amazing suggestion for upcoming characters OC and canon!

**you can find the pic on hmomho . tumblr**

**there's calafina's uniform, calafina's doodles, and Black knight squad fem uniform, pls check for references.**

**you can send me your pic and design too!  
**

* * *

...

It's raining.

It's always raining.

It was raining back then too..

I close my eyes and pray.

Although no God I shall pray to.

Even so..

I will pray so that you can dream a happy dream in the other side...

* * *

...  
University of Leith  
West Block, Faculty on Cryptic Studies

...

He sip his warm tea and feel a comforting familiar sensation. For him today is just another day, with patting rain upon his windowpane and flickering light from the fireplace dapper his sturdy room. He let out a sigh and drop his shoulder out of boredom. But again, he had choose this boredom and never once he regret it.

His sight fall to an old photograph on his desk and smiling affectionately to it. Suddenly he felt an urge to cry, to shout and lament although had no reason to and thus swallow it again. He felt bitter at this unfair world with all of it's complication. But he's at it's part, and that person is too and he know he had to be grateful also. He reach out the photograph and wipe it although he is sure that no dust left.

He sighed and glanced at the rain indifferently. Suddenly his eyes narrowed, not from the sight of the raindrops but from tingles from his chipped consciousness he scatter around the area. Something, or someone that his sensors defines unusual had entered his field.

Well.. It's not that rare for someone to seek refuge in this place. This Academy owned by the powerful figures since the old world. Even military or other conflicting parties often tries to enter and hide beneath their wings, he himself is no different and luckily is one of the fortunate ones who can slip and hides himself safely. However, the number of refugees had grown in annoying number. He's grateful for the fact that most of them didn't care of each other so he can stay unnoticed and some that know him haven't blow up his identities and location, some of them even become a good accomplice and practically they cover for each other ever since.

That unknown elements had entered the academy and his sensor identified it as one of his kind. Unusual enough. But it seems it's not the real problem. His eyes widened in shock when he sense something else enter his radar.

That equisitarian is being pursued.

_Militaries..? What the hell they're doing here?_

In normal situation they avoid making any conflict and ruckus within the academy. This far, they would give up on chasing an equisitarian when they enter the academy or at least trying to find another way around, never so bold and chase so openly. His eyebrows furrowed, anything but any commotion by the bloody military. He wanted to close his eyes and get away from the problem, but he can't deny his curiosity from the strangeness of the situation.

After some struggles among his curiosity and indifference, he decided to watch from sidelines and trying assure himself that he won't get involved further.

He's going to be only a watcher. Only a watcher.

* * *

Town of Calafina  
Sea of Sands  
...

"Mr Sadiq, the garrison at the southern wall had retreated. We can't figure out their intention." The girl said. She had black, long wavy hair and the color of her eyes resembles deep forest. The man she talked to just smirked and scratch his head. He wear a half mask covering his eyes, made it hard for one to determine his exact expression is. He shrugged and throw himself to the patterned sofa nearby.

"Well.. I guess it have something to do with strange motorization to the western area from the savage continent. Which I assume also had something to do with some accident within their facilities in Lazarene  
Five years ago." He paused and sneered at the girl stiffened expression. The girl's eyes narrowed and she walked around the room in anxiousness. Sadiq watched her with slight symphaty before he continue.

"Don't let that bother you Katarina. We don't know whether your mentor involvement will be discovered and highlighted or not. Besides, the army can't infiltrate this area freely."

"I know that Calafina won't fall to the PASA... This place is one of few Equisitarian ruled fort town and one of the strongest! As for sister Ramona..."

"She's safe, I can assure you. She haven't regain her consciousness ever since. And meanwhile, we can't get any Information from her nor you who she appear to hid any of her plan in the effort to keep you save." He said. Katarina's eye glossed with tears although she managed to not spill it.

"Sister is someone who act on her own impulse! How about the data she managed to obtain?"

"Nothing clear." Someone entered the door answer. He's as tall as Sadiq and also have dark skin with his hair tied behind. "Something about key and some strange data which seems familiar but nevertheless undechipered. Kirana said she recognized some lines similar to combination from some of her genes but the rest seemed almost meaningless."

"Ate said that? It's a genetical code then? Could it be they're trying to create equisitarian?"

Sadiq and the man looked at each other and burst into laughter. The girl pouted in not understanding.

"Can someone explain to me why are you both laughing?" She yelled in annoyance, which brought Sadiq's laughter get louder. the another man slowed his laugh and pat her shoulder, still giggling.

"If they do, it means they are sillier than they looked! Ah, you're still young after all... They had tried that..and failed horribly.. All of the test subject just gone 'BOOM!' and made quite a loss in both their assets, facilities, and effort! Equisitarians aren't mean to be made... It's our speciality and curse!"

"But maybe they might succeed, Joze!" She said stubbornly. Both men looked at her with ridiculous look. They both shook their head.

"No. That's just not the way it works miss."

"Wait.. Maybe that might work.." Sadiq muttered. The other two turned their head abruptly. Sadiq continued, " they might not create, but they might try to enchance the ability their equisitarians ..."

"We have our each capacity to handle power. Forcefully enchance it just bring us closer to our mental destruction. I assume you haven't forget what happened to Claudius of the Silva...you're one of the survivors afterall"

"Which brought them to the accident 5 years ago.. Claudius's fall and the accident seems similar, no? Although the scale and outburst method is different."

"Wait, wait! Maybe the chance is greater than creation.. But are you implying Lazarene's accident caused by a fall of an Ifrit just like Kirana?" Joze exclaimed. Katarina's eyes getting wider and she cover her mouth. Sadiq just shrugged at both of them.

"Claudius was a golem, his fall 162 years ago caused half of Salle destroyed and it was covered as an earthquake. Accident at Lazarene was a sudden volcanic outburst from a sill that actually never exist. Need to say more?"

Joze scratches his head while Katarina still to dazed to move. Then it came to her head.

"Then that means the data is useless then? If it's just a record of a failure..then why did sister Ramona staked her life to hold it and take it to us? And why do the PASA still fussing about it greatly?" She asked. Sadiq's eyes shined behind his mask. He smiled mischievously indicating he had grasped the situation.

"Because there's also a success." He said. His comrades looked at him with full attention, waiting for his words. " Ifrits aren't stable, maybe that's why they used them. Maybe at the research at least a formula was discovered. It just my guess..and from the ruckus, the successful samples run away. The method had resulted at least one failure. But if it didn't work on one ifrit, maybe it can work on other ifrit. Maybe that data is the prototype of the formula, or even better the method engraved into an ifrit's sytem! "

"I won't let you test that out to Ate Kirana!" Katarina exclaimed suddenly.  
"I know. Kirana is already strong enough, I can't afford to lose her and made that savage continent brat raise his power against me in result." He paused to think.

"We should get our hands on the samples! If we had the ifrit, means that, we can decipher the code and it mean we can suppress the PASA!" He said with a passion. "Now, tell everyone! We will hold a strategy meeting!"

"Got it!"  
"I agree with you."

Sadiq's smirk getting wider. He approach the door in light steps.  
"We are the one who will get the key."

...

* * *

"And that's all. Is there anything else you want to know Miss Sara?"

"Yes" the saphire eyed girl nodded politely. Marco looked at them from behind with cautious expression, he moved uncomfortably in his chair. She glanced behind with an expression of sympathy and looked back at the man in front of him. "Can you tell me the names of the failed and escaped subjects? From what I interpret from your record, no subjects remained at the hound's side right?"

"Yes. From the very beginning, there are about 5 ifrits at that time. One of them is a volunteer, and thus he never included as test subject as he's an upper echelon. One died in the experiment, one killed from a battle with resistance, one is the one who fall and create the accident and the other one..."

"Name? Characteristics? Just the fallen and the escaped one"

"The fallen's name is Lucia Sentivillo, a young ones, only 60. Developed her power and symptoms after she reached adulthood. Join the army by the threat of her family annihilated. Her power is to rise the temperature of anything came in contact with any of her body parts. Not that strong, but quite an interesting power." He paused and drink from his cup before he continue. "She's deeply dedicated with her family. She's ruthless at the battle by the blind faith that her children would be saved. She also an assassin which seduce her victims and burn them in her flirts, thus she earned the name 'venus flytrap'"

"I see.. The other one?"

"Martha Sofia de Ramirez. She's a equisitarian since birth, born from normal parents around 180 years ago. Taken by the army at the age of sixteen and undergo several brainwashing which she managed to repel secretly. She made some communication with the famous da Silva's resistance."

"So she was a spy.. And she was an Ifrit which made her enter the research.. Is da Silva's guild knew any information?"

"She's a test subject, which disable her to made any communication with other informants. But rumour said she made a communication with another spy, not da Silva's"

"What is her power exactly?"

"She called glorious lily. She made six fire claws around her body which spin in high speed and create a clean cut which can burn also. An offensive warrior, she's a capable one."

"Is she still on the run right now?"

"No...unfortunately she killed herself... Just two months ago.. "

"WHAT?" Both Sara and Marco jumped from their seat. "But that doesn't make any sense! That means she's not the ifrit in my vision! But she's the one who's still related to the 'key'!" She yelled in frustration and mess her hair. The man sitting in front of her just smiling apologetically. Marco tried to calm her down although he himself is even more confused.

"Why did she killed herself?" Sara asked with tired tone.

"I don't know. But she shouldn't reach breakdown stage.. For myself it just seems like she's rushed and do it on some purpose. After escaped she went to somewhere excluded on the Alps. I'm a bit puzzled, I thought she will go to da Silva's group to seek better protection. But for four years or so years she hid herself and after that she suddenly decided to went to a port town called Vivace and last month killed herself by drank overdose sleeping pills."

"Vivace..." Marco muttered, he felt a connection with something but can't remember.

"What does K's connection with this matter?" Sara asked. The man raised his eyebrow, clearly state he doesn't understand.

"Black Eques? Strange that you mention him? Well.. Aside from the fact he was a high ranked echelon of the hounds, nothing. Aren't he currently hiding somewhere? He never show himself since three decades ago. After more than 70 years rampaging there and here, put his name to the PASA's top threats list, he just vanished somewhere."

"I know that. Is there anything that connect him with that case?"

"I don't have any records that support that. Maybe it's connected, but maybe not. Why did you mention him?" He asked out of curiosity. Sara rub the wrinkles between her eyes. She looked at her subordinates which gave her a shrug.

"Hey, Herkules... "

"Hm?" The man lean forward, looked at her still with same serene eyes.

"What is going to start? I mean.. It's creepy.. Nothing happened already, yet it just feels like a heavy air already formed everywhere."

"I heard that Calafina's faction already moved too. That must be the damn masked old man's doing... So I assume the one who came in contact with Martha Sofia was his agent.. And da Silva's faction is ready to join them. Northern kins haven't move yet, but they already prepared something for sure."

"I hope this ends well.."

"Me too.. Although it's unlikely to be happen..."

...

* * *

**I pull your fingers within my reach**

**Yet I can't reach you...**

**Without love**

**Truth cannot be seen.**

...

* * *

Trivia:

**Calafina: a fort town in the middle of active caldera surrounded by white sands. The goverment made from Senates and the senates choose their leader once in two years. The senates made from Equisitarians. The precentage of equisitarian is quite high, about 30 % of the population and protected by the goverment. Because the access to the town is hard, the militaries cannot attack the town or bombed it. Calafina in my headcannon located in nowdays "segara wedi"**

**Because one oops...three of them is OC, I will tell you.. If you don't mind I might request the design for Ramona.**

**Katarina: Philipines. Ramona's protegee which now work for Calafina's goverment as public secretary. Her power is sound wave that can be used as telepathy, to explode a substance, or made someone lost their consciousness (because I heard Pinoys likes to sing). Working around old men as the only little girl in the team somehow makes her a bit depressed...**

**Ramona: Mexico. Waiting for information.. please give me!**

**Kirana: someone who read my other fic will know. Indonesia. Katarina's half sister. An Ifrit with a power called "Ring of oath". Something like a ring of fire/ laser which the diameter can be adjusted while throwed. Also can be used as whip. A heavy smoker, although looked like a little girl, which caused her siblings to scold her in every occassion. She's a secretary in the research departement of Calafina's goverment. Have some bad friends which can make someone just frown upon hearing that.**


	3. the horse and the dog

Jajaja... new chapter and revealing the names of some important character... duh.. I just want to arrive at the big bad boss appearance.. I also wated to give some references again..

Again, please check for costume and setting references for better imagination at** hmomho .tumblr .com**

* * *

And give me ideas, suggestion... or critics..please

* * *

He's running inside the rain, doesn't even care when he splashed a puddle of mud nor the fact he's soaked to the bone. He grab his abdomen area from which a tiny splat of red color adorned his dirty shirt.

Albion's climate in this season is anything but friendly, cold and raining almost everytime. But it helped him a lot by erasing his scent from the tracker dog's nose. He wasn't really lucky back then though. He did managed to escape, but some of the dogs managed to tore his belly and arm. All he can hope is for the wounds won't get infected before he had chance to treat them. He had been running around like crazy since two or three days and his stomach had protested ever since. Right now, he barely have any energy to use his ability, even for keep running he already depended solely on his will.

Behind him he can hear the sound of the chasing soldiers's footsteps and yell. He sweared and shove away his thoughts of hunger and tire and run faster, anywhere but an open field like this.  
Just like an answer from God he saw an enormous building. In front of him he saw it so well matched with the gloomy weather with it's majestic and intimidating and terrorizing atmosphere.

The building had pointed arches and towers, with many huge windows also in pointed shape, adorned with stained glass mosaics. The pillars are sturdy and huge, even from afar, decorated with many relief and statue. Overall if the building can speak he must be saying this: "if you're not qualified, just go away." However he doesn't even care of that. All he can think is a hiding place, the fuck with architecture language.

Suddenly he felt something hot in his leg. he looked down and find out that his leg had been shot. He gritted his teeth and dashed forward, didn't care that his blood is oozing out from the hole.

* * *

"You have been cornered! Don't try to do anything!"

_Is this the end?_

He think bitterly. He had entered the building, however it seems his wounds are worser than he thought and they cornered him in a hall filled by old looking metal armors and jointed statues. He considered to take one of the armors' sword but failed as he had been surrounded from all sides.

He close his eyes. Not yet. He can't get caught now. He grind his teeth and gather all his energy left. Everything for survival...

_Bless me.. Mother..._

...

* * *

Unknown to them, the man in his office narrowed his eyes while watching throughfully the small act happened. Yes, He had been a spectator ever since and certainly isn't pleased with what he saw.

His mind arguing over the possibility and effect might occur. He know something is unusual, and most likely trivial from what he saw. he want to find out and secure the 'important elements' from the annoying bunch. However that will mean he had to step forward and bring his ass back to the business, something he want to avoid. He watched the dark haired equisitarian with the condition not much better than the servant's dog's chewing doll still trying to put a fight and secretly awed at him. Both of them know that his fight won't succeed and definitely the dark haired man know better than him.

He sighed, cursing the situation. He approach his desk and caress the old photograph again.

"I'm sorry... But I think I will dip myself into the filth again..."

He moved his hand to the empty air.

...

The man's eyes still closed as he gather his power when he heard a scream from the soldiers.

"Aaaghh!"

"What the hell is that?"

He opened his eyes in curiosity. His jade eyes widened as he saw the armors and statues around the room now cladded in black substance and moving towards he and the soldiers.

"Is that this guy's power?"

"Aagh!"

_It's not me!_

He think in confusion as the black armours swing their weapons to slash and cut the soldiers. Some of the soldiers tried to shoot them only to find the armors, made from fine steel is unstoppable from bullets and electric guns.

He watched all the killings in puzzled minds and choked his own spit when an armor approached him. He backed off abruptly and prepare to shove an attack. To his further confusion, the armor just nodded at him and point an alley. Still in shock, he tried to confirm the direction and pointing the exact alley. The armor just nodded and turn his back to the fight.

He tried to standing up and manage to drag himself out of the fight before some of the soldiers noticed his absence. He drag his unmovable leg while leaning on the cold wall.

_I need to get into a room and hide.._

still confused with what happened back then, he tried to sort his mind.

_Is those armors is this place's guard? But... Why did they attack militaries?_

_Does that mean it's someone's ability? Is there another equisitarian nearby and decided to help me? but where? All equisitarian aside myself that I ever encounter is only mother... I wonder what kind of person..._

He stopped his thought when he saw a tempting light come from a improperly closed door.

_A nice smell.. I never smell that before..._

He peeped through the slit of the door. It's a huge room with books and papers piled in every corners of the room and upon many tables around the room. The fire in the fireplace dancing sweetly as radiates warmth and soft hue of oranges to the room. There are some antique and comfortable looking sofas inside. There's no one, beside the sound of creaking firewood and ticking clock, there's no single sound.

Soaked, cold and hurt, he cannot resist the temptation of the room's comfort. He stepped in quietly. To his relief, he found a paper knife on the desk nearby and hold into it and sharpening his awareness. It's still quiet and peaceful, the ruckus and killings earlier seemed so far away. He glanced to the paper only to found enormous writings, in familiar or strange characters and frowned. his nose suddenly caught the nice scent again. He trailed it and found a cup with it's content still steamed upon a small table. The scent is lovely, similar to the small flowers and spring's grass, yet also give relaxing and warm sensation.

He approach the table when suddenly his surrounding turned into complete blackness.

...

* * *

"...e..I.."

"... Said..No.."

"...Are you sure?"

"Do I look suspicious to you? And what makes you think you're in the position where can blackmail or doubt ME?"

"We are militaries!"

"And I'm a member of this academy's board director. You might have some authorities out there Lieutenant. but here, we can chop your balls and report nothing as long it happened in this Academy's area!"

"Our target is a dangerous convict! Many of our members had killed! He can harm your academy's member too!"

"I said I will ask your help when I need it. Thank you. I haven't seen anyone suspicious around here."

"Sir..but.."

". You may leave lieutenant."

Slam!

He rub his head and try to clear his mind. What does the conversation earlier mean? Last thing he remember, he was pursued by the military, then black armors, and he entered a room..

_Wait, where am I?_

He sit up abruptly and looked around. He don't recognize this place! His mind spun from confusion and then he noticed that the wounds on his stomach and limbs had been tended and cleaned. His dirty clothes hanged on a chair nearby and it looked like someone had put quite an effort to wash it. He looked at the window and notice that rain had stopped and the sky is adorned in orange and violet color of the dusk.

_Where... am I..?_

"So you're awake... You had been sleeping like a log for one day..." Said a voice from the door.

He turn his head to the source of the voice. A man in overly tidy suit looked at him with an indifferent eyes and a frown. He looked rather slim and younger than him, although he clearly emit the aura of dominance. His blonde hair is looked like messily trimmed and his eyes looked like emerald, but the most noticeable feature is...

"Your eyebrows are funny."

"I saved your ass and that's the first thing you said, you git?" said as he glared at him with sharp pair of eyes.

_Oops.  
_  
"Uh sorry.. Who are you, where am I? What happened earlier? Why did you save me?"

"You're a bloody rude person aren't you? One by one, and don't make that face. I gave that knife to you not for you to stab me."

"You..."  
Gruuuuuuughhh~

"Your stomach is louder.. I'll tell the servants to prepare some food." He walked to the room beyond still in his dignified manner. When he reach the door he glanced behind.

"And your name is?"

Still sitting awkwardly on the bed stained with his blood and mud, the dark haired equisitarian answered unsurely.

"... Antonio."

...

* * *

_Capital of Everdusk.  
Dome of Addia  
Castle of Rothbard_.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Damn! That's so unexpected, buddy!"

"... Contact Elle and Willhelmn. Make sure they get a communication line from the nearest post, Glastonbury's quarter would be fine."

"But it's strange.."

"Everything involves that guy is bizarre. But I agree this might be the sign the Calafinas talking about. Their prophet are quite something and the old guy's instinct is reliable."

"What made him suddenly move?"

"Hey, that guy was your mentor right? He was really famous among the rebels... "Il luinante" right? Destruction knight?"

"Yeah, until he became sentimental and turned into a hermit... Well! Now it's the time for the youngs right?I wonder if the PASA noticed this too..."

"No, I wish they won't. And we better to not tell anyone, even our allies. We should see how it goes first... Any leak will stir a movement."

"All pieces already prepared on each's place..."

"Including us.."

...

* * *

Trivia:

Yes, if you're a Pandora Heart's reader you might have guessed before.

**Eques is shadow user. He can move objects with covering them in shadows, solidified and turn it into matter or spying from shadows. And it must be easy to guess his name, no?**

**Academy of Leith is gothic styled building. It has 5 block: Central, where great meeting room, general staff quarter, and academy of economic study located. West block consist History, Cryptology, Physics, and Law study (Eques is the dean of Cryptology study, btw this is the setting of this chapter). East is for private military academy (not PASA's) and Politics management. South is research center as well Technology development area ( Hornet's place located here, appear in chapter 4-5). North is Agricultural technology, architecture and Art study (a soon to be appear equisitarian live there).**

**and a little selfish request.. please don't think bad about PASA, I mean each have their own view of idealism.. it just that it's different from each other. personally I like my PASA characters.. they rather 'pure' and 'naive' you know that...  
**

**let me know if you have request of character you want to appear.  
**


	4. the horse and the dog 2

He watched the other man sweep his food in the manner comparable to a cavemen. Certainly he hadn't eaten any food since a while ago. Yesterday he didn't take a lot of effort to put him into sleep as he only need about 2 seconds mind blackout and this man had been sleeping for a day or so. There are dark circles under his eye and some obvious symptoms of malnutrition and necrosis, aside from the ugly wounds he had noticed yesterday.

Somehow he resembles that damn brat... I wonder what is he doing right now... it's been quite a long time..

He shove that thinking away. This man has no physical similarity with his former protege. He looked miserable, well... kinda alike with the damn brat when he was doing something stupid and cannot take it back and as the result came crying at him. But again no! This man had tanned skin, although right now it's rather pale and seemed unhealthy, dark brown hair (which he can't really decide whether it just mud smeared on it or it's the real color. Besides, did he saw some WIRES sticking from his head?), and olive green eyes. The brat, if he remember it right, ridiculously healthy in every situation, muscular (he's envious, yes he had to admit that), with similar hair color to his and very blue eyes. So, no.. this git and that brat...no.

He looked forward and notice that the dark haired man had stopped eating and looked at him just like analyzing him with mouth still filled.

"What? Finish the thing inside your mouth first."

"nuh-huh.." he mumbled meaninglessly and swallow the food inside his mouth in a gulp. Unconsciously the blond smiled briefly at the sight. the dark haired man noticed that and somehow flustered although he don't know why. He looked at his savior throughfully again, trying to figure out his motive to help a suspicious guy who break into his place (he already found that the room he slept at directly connected with the room he broke in last night) and even cover for him.

He do really feel out of place. In this elegant room with warm light and sweet smells, with the owner of this room in a suit with not a slight wrinkles and shiny shoes. But again he felt saved with the faint smile earlier, a sign that he's welcomed here, something he never experienced for a long time.

"Un...who are you?"

"Just a scholar and a plain cryptographer." He said indifferently as he sip his cup. Antonio looked at the cup with a child's curiosity. The one being looked at notice that and frowned. "What?"

"That smelled nice..like spring time... I never saw that before.." he answered innocently. The other party raised his eyebrow and looking oddly at him.

" excuse me.. but you never saw tea before?" he asked. The dark haired man shook his head with blank expression. He sighed heavily and pour another cup and shove it across the table. "try it then."

The other just lift the cup and stares at it, sniff it, turn the cup, stares it again, sniff it. Getting impatient, the gentleman hissed, "just drink it you idiot..."

Antonio gulped it and frowned in painful look. He pull the cup away and start to stares and sniff at it again.

"I assume you don't like that huh?" he asked casually, noticed that the guest felt too uneasy to refuse. "it's fine, some of my acquittances think it's too bitter also."

"Uh.. who are you really? Why did you help me?"

"Just like I said, I'm a cryptographer in this Academy. And why did I help you I wish I can answer that, but I really have no logical explanation."

"But they told you I'm a dangerous convict aren't they?"

"So you really are what they're looking for huh?" he asked. The dark haired man froze upon his realization of his own confession.

"Who are you?" he hissed. His guard is up now and he stand up. His energy is pretty much recovered. This man in front of him saved him, but right now he can't be sure he won't hand him to the military, and he just can't find his motives. However he still feeling bad if he had to hurt this person.

"As I said. Don't make me repeat same thing for the third time."

"Who are you really? What do you want? Don't make me force you to say it." He said. Venom dripped from his words as he glared at the sitting man looked at him in absurdly calm expression.

"What will you do? Hurt me? Don't make me laugh." He sneered and sip his tea again. "sit down. It should be the opposite right. You have some explanation to do. Why did PASA sought you?", he asked with a hard cold tone, almost chilling. It's a voice that he haven't used for a long time.

"I can. And I'm serious! Why should I explain?" Antonio exclaimed and unconsciously made some burst of fire around him. He noticed that and panic, he had shown his power to a civilian! He looked at the blond man and really surprised when he saw the said still sitting straight and looked at him with cold and bored expression.

"oh, likes to show off aren't you? So you're actually trying to threaten me..." as he said slowly, a black substance rise from the ground and pin Antonio to the seat firmly. He struggled to break free when he suddenly noticed that it's the same substance covered the armors yesterday. He looked in disbelief to the man with straight face sitting in front of him. His expression and position didn't change a hair, however right now his emerald eyes glowing and looked like a endless tunnel. "I suggest you to behave yourself while you're at my mercy, Mr Antonio right? Now, why don't you clean yourself and make some distinctive boundary between yourself and a sewer rat, no?"

_It can't be... _he thought as staring the shadow wrapped his body in fascination.

"You're...A shadow parasite..?" he whimpers. The blond frowned at his words and note that in his mind.

"You know about me? How flattering..."

"I heard.. but I never expect to meet one moreover...as my first other equisitarian."

_So he heard... from who? _

"so, now you can shut up and save both of us from the fussy hounds or I will throw you to them with erased memory about me. How does it sounds?"

"Si.." he remained seated as the shadow claws unbind him. The other man looked at him with a frown, comparing his state to a kicked puppy.

"Clean yourself, you had dirtied my furnitures you know.." the dark haird guy raised his head to face him. His made apologetical expression which made him even more miserable.

_Ugh.. doesn't it made me looked like a bad guy?_

"bathroom there. Don't broke the panels and faucets" He tried to hide his embrassment and frowned deeper. He waited for the other man to react to the direction he showed and found him stared at him with blank expression again.

"What is a bathroom?" he asked innocently.

_Oh bugger?_

"...where did you took a bath before?"

"river. Or bucket"

"do you know anything about shower?" the other guy shook his head.

_Oh, dear lord.._

"am I going to be a nanny again or what?" he mumbles to himself as he drag the other man to the bathroom.

...

* * *

"who's your name?"

"I have no obligation to answer that." The blonde man said as he dried the other's hair with a towel. After about one hour of excessive cleaning and in some occasion stiching opened wounds, at least they can call it had finished. He stares at the hair he currently drying, it really is brown, slightly lighter hues than before he was cleaned but still sticking around, although much tamer than before and surprisingly already reach his nape.

"but it makes me difficult to call you."

"no need to bother that, after you recovered, we had no need to meet again."

"eh?" he turned his head to look at him. He made that kicked puppy expression again. "but.."

"no buts." The blond tried to hardened his heart and close his eye to the sight. "you're good, you're gone. That's final. I'm not your caretaker, I just accidentaly run over your situation."

"but.. the army..."

"just go to your guild."

"I don't have"

"Alliance?"

"don't have"

"Relatives!"

"I don't have"

"Uh, Acquaintances!"

"you're the first equisitarian I ever met."

"just go somewhere you know to hide!"

"where?" he looked at him with clear eyes.

_Oh damn it, damn it.. _

"anywhere! Just anywhere but here!" he shook his hands in frustration. The dark haired man curled himself with the towel in the floor and looked up at him with almost heart wrenching eyes.

"Am I...unwanted?"

_What did I stick my ass to?_

"didn't you suspicious on me? Just find someone el-" he stopped at the sight of the other man completely curled into a ball and drag himself to the door just like a walking riceball. " what the bloody hell are you doing?" the guest just looked back and smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry to be a bother.. you already done too much for me.. excu.."

"Are you an IDIOT! The PASA is still around here! And with those wound you'll get caught in a minute!"

"it's fine! As long there's spirit, I can manage everything!" he smiled brightly still with kicked puppy aura.

_Am I the villiain? I am a villiain? How did it comes into thisss? Obviously you won't manage it you idiot!_

He dashed to block the towel ball which now looked at him with confused look. He hesistated for some seconds and finally reach out and lift the brunnete and throw him to the couch.

"You. Stay. Don't go near the door. "

"um?"

"Stay here okay? It's not like I care or what! I would hate if the PASA do things as they pleases and that would troubled me!"

Antonio nodded in confusion as he watched the blonde blushing furiously and start to organize the books on the table hastily. His chest felt warm and he's confused where is that from but decided to like the feeling.

"who's your name?" he asked with a smile.

The other man turn his head and frowned.

"that again?"

"it's that forbidden?

"I use fake name here.. just call me professor, that would be troublesome if you slip my real name."

"I won't! I promise!" the other just shrugged and turn his head again to back him.

"Arthur."

"Que?"

"no replay."

* * *

now, we have mysteries to solve.. deduction time!

**Who's Antonio's Mother?**

**who's the person in Arthur's photograph on the desk?**

**While the mentioned two at Lazarene's accident are female, why is Antonio who's being chased?**

aww.. I would love to submit PASA guys's viewpoint chapter... but later~~~

Check hmomho. tumblr. com for costume and character design!


	5. The secrets and those who hold it

**Next chapter I'm going to Introduce our big bad boss!**

**update from hmomho. tumblr = Academy of leith and Kirana**

**I'm sorry for my bad english ==;**

* * *

Antonio wake up and start to scratch his eye. He stare to the high ceilings above and felt a relief that this safe place is not a dream and he's not at the outside, behind an alley or an empty house.

It's been a week since he lived here and by now he already used to listen at his host's "why did I took this idiot and ruin my peace" mumbles without feeling bad. He had reconcile with the fact that although complains a lot, the blond equisitarian would against every reason for him to left this place so that he won't become a burden. He also learnt to not bother the house master at the early morning as he was sent flying by the shadow hands from the annoyed blond and told to never approach Arthur's working desk no matter what situation is.

So, here he is. Given a nice sofa in a corner and trying to be as quiet as the books as the said person is still sleeping on the workdesk nearby, it seems he was falling asleep in the middle of working.

That guy, Arthur is really a strange person. First, from the first time he demonstrated his power, Antonio knows that he's powerful, definitely someone who used to fight. Yet, right now all he do is hide himself as a scholar and somehow forced to babysit a person on the run. Behind his incredibly ear scratching foul mouth and his repeated claim' not my business', he's caring, rather busybody even.

He never forgot to check his occupant's wound and changed the dirty gauze. He make sure to feed him until content. He even gave some pillows and blanket to keep the 'uninvited guest' comfortable. Everytime he drink his 'tea', he would let Antonio sit near him and watch the steam floating upside with a daze and happily sniff the fragrance (No, he won't drink that again, the smell alone is enough).

He smiled and silently gaze at the blond haired head slumped at the desk and feel really grateful.

_Today is a very nice day too..  
How are you today mother?_

...

* * *

"Hey, Arthur.."

"What?" He looked past his papers with cold eyes. "I'm busy. What do you want?"

"Just curious.. The military never come here again. Also what you said in the first day.. He sounded really polite even after you threaten him. Why is so?" He asked. Arthur looked past his glasses and raised his eyebrow.

"Are you really innocent or just stupid?"

"I just don't know! Why is so?" Arthur give a strange look to the dark haired man. He's suspect with spinning head that this guy really doesn't know anything.

_Oh bugger..._

"Do you ever heard of Cinque-foils foundation?" He asked. He walked to a bookshelf and take out some book from there.

"No.."

"Academy of Leith?"

"No" he answered innocently. Arthur facepalmed and throw himself and the books he took to the nearby sofa across Antonio.

"Then I assume you came to this place without realize where were you heading to?"

"Uh-huh!" He nodded. Arthur's frown getting deeper only to cause other's confusion.

_It's either he's a lucky idiot or just fortunate moron? Either way, he just came to the right place.. Impressive luck.._

"This place is somewhere the army cannot interfere freely. I think I haven't told you yet.. This is Academy of Leith, the west building complex."

"Why is that?"

"Because this place owned by powerful figures that had been ruled the governments behind the scene ever since before the Armageddon. They are normal humans with enormous influence which made even the army cannot deal with. This place somehow become many refugees destination recently... I thought you came here by the knowledge..."

"I don't know that.." The brunette stares innocently. Arthur just sighed and open one of his book.

"Do you know about situations and community of our kinds all around the world?" The other party just shook his head.

"Not much.. I know a little about the army, and rumors about resistance.. But not much."

"As I suspect.. Listen well and memorize then. This is something you have to know, and to have someone under my protection to remain ignorant is inexcusable for me."

_This person is too serious huh.._

"Okay.."

"We're on the region of Albion."

"I know."

"Don't cut my words! As I said, the major factions in this region is Cinque-foil's headquarter, this academy. There are some equisitarians hide within this academy. I might tell you later."

"Okay."

"Across the channel." Arthur take out a big map and held it on the table. " Nearest community in the continent from here is region of Isilune with it's underground capital: Grotto de la Riviere. The army is quite active there and the suppression is strong, but the town's site enables many resistance movement to survive and it has strong connection with the Silvas. Maybe you ever heard about da Silva's faction?"

"The one operates from the Danube river until the Piedra. Yes I've heard about them. The wolves clan and their foundation, Claudius the Jehovah. He's the Behemoth of Salle isn't he?"

Arthur frowned upon that. He noted that again in his head and processing silently. Before he continue.

"The northern area. There are some big influence there also. In here, there's a equisitarian ruled community that remains independent from the army, capital of Yveinne. They survived by their invicible crystal dome. "

"Equisitarian ruled community?" Antonio looked in disbelief and excitement shown clearly from his eyes. "Is that really exist?"

"There are more towns like that you know.. The Bernkastel, which all of it's citizen are equisitarian and their leader: "lady of definite law" basically untouchable by PASA despite the fierce concentration of PASA's army around there. Capital of Everdusk, a massive community formed by 5 area connected by secret tunnels and domed with never ending twilight. By the way, it's where the headquarter of da Silvas movement and the Griffith, a new resistance which recently getting famous nowdays located. And in the far south eastern, there are Calafina, a volcanic fort filled with ex-agents and veteran warriors." He finished his sentence and found the other guy's eyes glimmers in fascination.

"Amazing... There are that many of equisitarians out here huh?" He muttered in daze while looking tho the places on the map Arthur pointed earlier. Arthur cannot help but smile in the sight of child like excitement of his guest. He once saw that kind of reaction from his protege long ago. The brunnete glanced at him and grinning, his eyes are asking.

"What?"

"How many have you met Arthur? You looked strong, why didn't you join them? Have you been ther-"

"Wait. Ask one by one."

"Okay!" He nodded meekly with still gleamed eyes.

"How many.. I'm quite old you know.. So I can't really count.. As for why didn't I join those movement is none of your business. Have I been to those places? I've been to Everdusk for some occasion. Yveinne, yes. I'm not getting along well with Bern's lady and I've been to Calafina just one or two times for some business.."

"You looked younger than me?" Antonio stares at the other man intently. Arthur snorted and looked at another pair of green eyes.

"We can't rely on our appearance, no? How old are you?"

Antonio stiffen. He tried to remember. All in his memories is his mother. He had been with her since his childhood. It's always been and that's everything.

He tried to remember again. The memories is intact, so it must be easy right? He remember his childish hands touch her. He remember himself as a child cling to her. But strangely he cannot figure how long it had been..

Arthur frowned upon the other's sudden silence. He watched him messed his curled hair as if trying to squeeze his memories out.

_So it's true_.. Arthur think silently.

"Do you have a mentor?" Arthur asked. The man in front of him raise his head abruptly as if waken up from something.

"Huh?"

"Mentor."

"I don't understand...?"

Great..

Arthur stand up and take a set of suit from the wardrobe. He throw that to Antonio as he approach his own room.

"Wear that. We're going to meet another equisitarian live near here and we have to walked down the corridors. Disguise yourself."

"Eh...Who?"

"A hornet."

...

They walking swiftly across the corridor. Antonio felt confused while he don't know the reason himself. He had follow Arthur and walked the grand corridors, majestic halls decorated with complex ornaments and climbing many stairs yet they seemed nowhere near the destination as Arthur never slowed down his walking pace.

"Where are we going?"

"Just see for yourself.. He's kinda annoying but quite reliable. I haven't ask him for some period, I think this is an appropriate time."

"Your friend?"

"No." He denied. "He's the operator of this academy's supercomputer."

"Supercomputer?" Antonio yelled in surprise. "Only the military own supercomputer! They also have only one, and it consume great amount of electricity! Although this academy is powerful, there's no way they can manage a supercomputer!"

Arthur shrugged and looked at him with indifferent eyes.

"that's why this academy value him. That's his ability and he live from that only. He's hopeless in battle"

"Um... What's his ability?"

"Just see it yourself later." Arthur suddenly stopped in front of an alcove. actually it's not really different with other alcoves, filled with a statue and adorned in relief and pointed arch. Arthur take out a metallic card and place it upon the statue's base. He put his chin at a shallow niche and his hand on the statue's shield.

Antonio looked at him with much confusion when he heard a buzzing sound coming from somewhere. His jaw dropped when the wall behind the statue split and show a passage behind it.

"Enter." The blond stated coldly. They walked down the stairs where the temperature felt like dropped in every steps. Antonio felt a slight relief noticing the light from the end of the dark passage. He felt stupid for he thought he can't get more stunned.

They entered a gigantic cellar with huge metal boxes with flickering light scattered like toy box across the room. The strands of cables are there and here and so floating light panels and projectors. However the most stunning is the enormous structure built in the middle of the room, almost floating. It looked like a metal shell covered with electrical panels. When he stared at it with his jaw dropped he notice a human figure sitting upon the structure.

"Oi! Eduard! Come down for a second!" Arthur yelled. The figure upon the shell turn his head and waves his hand as he climbed down.

"Mr K! Long time no see! What do you want to ask?" He shouted while slides down. He walking swiftly towards them and noticed the foreign figure and it's dark hair. "Who are you?"

"Uh... I..!"

"Enough with the courtesy. Eduard, this is Antonio, he's an Ifrit. This is Eduard von Bock, as I said before, he's the operator of this place. He can control electronic devices and tapping there and here and from that he can spying all things occurred outside, including the military."

"Hoo.." Antonio looked at the glasses man in pure awe. The one being stared flustered at the glimmering eyes directed at him. "Amazing! It's the first time I saw something this cool! You're really impressive! I'm really feel honored to meet you!"

"Uh.. Thanks...? Um.. Mr. K.." He dragged Arthur away and glanced awkwardly to the dark haired guy looking around in obvious curiosity.

"What is it?"

"What's with that guy? Why did you brought someone here? I mean, sure, he's one of our kind.. But this place is only for executives or important figure isn't it?"

"He's being chased by the military."

"Me too, many of us too-"

"They chase him to the point they entered this academy. They even check every doors upside." He said blankly. Eduard blinked and press his forehead.

"They did?"

"Even my room and three other Dean's room."

"It can't be..." He glanced back to assess the guy. "Doesn't looked like a big shot.. Rather similar to an innocent child.."

"I'm not sure.." Arthur leaned to a processor box. Eduard looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean Mr. K?"

"Maybe.. No there's no mistake.." Arthur sighed before he continue. "Probably he's an ex-hound, or a hound."

"WHAT?" Eduard yelled a bit too loud and cause Antonio to turn his head. Eduard hastily give an awkward smile and drag Arthur further.

"Mr. K, what do you mean? Did you bring a hound to this room? Are you insane?"

"If he act suspicious I will kill him. No need to worry."

"But.." He glanced behind again. "He doesn't seem like a bad person... How can you sure he's a hound?"

"Instinct. Besides, there's nothing like bad or good definition, just benefit or loss. Good people give you benefits, anyone who give you loss is evil. We're no different. Hounds tries to survive, so do us."

"That's true.. But still, hounds are our enemy! How can you trust your instinct alone?"

"Who am I, you git?"

"Uh..."

"He used the terms only used by the hounds... 'Phantom Parasite', "Claudius the Jehovah'. He used the old term of 'Europe' and "anesthesia" the other day, and earlier when I mentioned 'supercomputer' in purpose, he reacted like anyone from the hounds will.. What did you call this thing Eduard?"

"Uh... AI-system?"

"Like any common people does. Supercomputer is a term used by soldiers. Anyone with enough knowledge of military and outside live will recognize him as a hound or ex-hound. He also showed the symptoms of brainwashed people, so yes, I'm sure." Arthur paused and glanced towards the dark haired fellow. "And I suspects he is or was an unusual one. Common soldiers won't know about supercomputer's fault nor Claudius's connection with Salle's downfall."

"Why did you bring him here then? He might be a spy!"

"He isn't, although I knew he have some hidden agendas"

"How did you know..?"

"Instinct. Don't worry.. By now I'm stronger that him and he can't kill me..I can't die yet.. And I won't let my sources to die also.. Have you found any information?"

_A pitiful person.. Bound by his own oath and past.._

"No.. Why did you move and took that person mr K? Didn't you planned to stay and wait before I got any information regarding that?"

"I... Don't know... And I won't take back what I have done.. Try to find something on that guy.. I felt something big is going on in the flow and I'm sure that guy have some connection to it."

"I understand." Eduard and Arthur looked at the dark haired man looking around in fascinated expression with an innocent smile across his face.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**Eduard's power is to freely control the computer, he doesn't really need to use electricity. In simple term.. he's a full fledged hacker. He named his supercomputer Ariabell (PASA's supercomputer called Ptolemy, but this is not important actually)**

**there are some area that already destroyed by the nuclear and doesn't exist anymore. the electricity and power source is very hard to obtain, so most of people either live in government/military ruled town which have access to facilities (but there are conscription and if your child/family found out as equisitarian say bye-bye forever to them) or in Equisitarian ruled community, usually a fort in irregular shape and have no military mandatory but to be prepared 24/7 from military attack.**

**...  
**

**Capital of Everdusk : covered with dome made from semi transparent solar panel. Leave only a little portion of sunrays to the city which as the result made the city wrapped in eternal dusk. This place is a self proclaimed Empire, guess who the Empress is. They're not openly hostile to the army.. but the fact they sheltering almost 60% of major resistances is another thing.**

**5 dome;**

**Dome of Shezach: tower of plants ( hanging garden) in the middle. Biggest dome and their central governance. Main building is very tall and surpass the dome's height. The palace of Empress is located here, so does the da Silva's HQ.**

**Dome of Addia: center of resistance's training facilities, had many castles from old world. Home of Griffith. Have many facilities used by resistance. Main building is Asphinthus theatre. (in ch 3)**

**Dome of Rhea-Sophie: many greenhouse dome and waterways irigation. Had two main builidings, old Sarai and Butterfly hall. Both are library and information archive. There lived an old equisitarian who become the mentor of many youngs which later often become big shots, she herself proclaimed she already retired from battles.**

**Dome of Petros: built upon a cliff. Super secretive, place where the dome system developed and maintained. Home of the board watcher. (In the ch 2.)**

**Dome of Santa-Luce: most beautiful and developed dome in architecture wise. Half of the dome owned by military, though. Famous as the place where agents of both sides spying each other's business. surprisingly sometimes they co-existing well.**

**...  
**

**Bernkastel is rather a village than a town and lack of protection fort compared to other Equisitarian ruled area. They survived solely because of their leader lady is fearsome enough to make military retreated with their tails between their knees**


	6. Higanbana

**This time is from PASA's POV~**

**and here our bad boss mentioned.**

**I'm sorry for my bad grammar..TT3TT**

* * *

"It's him. There's no mistake."

"But sir! Why did the phantom suddenly move? He'd been fine for the last decades didn't he? Maybe it's some.."

"The sweeper's corpses and remains are nowhere to be found, the retriever came back with slightly confused memories. That's a operandi used by a veteran hounds, Ravis. And the hound who killed another hounds in such fashion is only him."

"Yes sir.. What's your measurement?"

"Don't tell the council, I will talk about this among black knights first. You may leave."

Ravis closed the door with slightly trembled. The man behind the sturdy desk lean deeper to his chair and sighed heavily.

_Why did you betray us?_

"Brother.." The girl sitting at the corner of the room called him softly. She approach him and hug his back. "Arthur-san did it again?"

"Lise.." He whispered softly. "He's betraying us again.."

The girl's eyes turned glossy, she buried her face at her brother's nape.

"Why..? Why did Arthur san left us and did those things?"

Vash close his eyes. Liselotte always liked that person, and he too was trusted him.

He knew that man personally. A senior, a colleague, hell, even a friend to be consider. He's not exactly nice. Foul mouthed, sarcastic, cold hearted, and annoying when he was depressed (which happened often). However, he's an impressive person too. With rare kinds of ability, ruthless and fierce at the battle. An amazing and perfectionist tactician, a looked up superior.

He had different note about him also. Vash, a second generation Equisitarian born from black knight Squad's parents, lost them when his sister was only 8 years old. As a soldier, having a family member to take care of will make you slighted and he just can't leave Liselotte alone or gave her to the generals to undergo trainings. He himself is enough to get his hands dirty from the battle. Arthur and his comrade was the one defended him at the generals and freed Liselotte from the obligation to become a full fledged soldiers. He also spent a lot of time with her despite he was an elites and sometimes take care of her when Vash was out for mission. Maybe because he understand it too and felt sympathy. At the end, they felt a mutual trust and respect each other greatly, which indirectly lift Vash's image in front of the generals.

Not long after that accident, Arthur resigned, at that time Vash was a second Lieutenant, lead a squad far in the eastern mountains and brought his sister along. They felt loss but understand. Besides, Arthur already work for much longer period than them and it's not that strange to resign. Vash just slighted the fact that Arthur might not survive from the thirst of battle, he's just like that.

But one year after, Arthur came back at the battlefield, ruthless and fearsome as usual. However this time he became a resistant. Vash still cannot believe, his superior and half mentor turned his fang against them. But battles gone by, and many had fallen before him. Vash never met him after that, but Lise's cries is enough to burn his heart.

"He had turned into a criminal.. Don't feel sorry for him Lise.."

_Why did you betray us and join those villains? They're the one who killed your __Comrade__!_

"He's only a traitor, not our friend anymore. Our friend had died, along with his beloved..."

_Arthur...!_

_..._

* * *

There are only 4 person besides Vash in the room. He had made sure only a trusted few to attend.

"...that's.."

"Absurd, but it did happen."

"Why did that man.."

"That's not the question." Said the white haired man sitting in the corner of the room. Everyone turned their head at him in surprise.

"What do you mean Beilschimdt?" Vash asked with confusion.

"What caught my attention is.." He stand up and approach the whiteboard and continue. "Why did the sweeper dared to trespass the Leith?"

Everyone in the room stay silent and widened their eye, only one stared in a straight face and secretly gritted his teeth. The white haired man and the others didn't notice that and the speaker continued.

"Who was being chased by the 16th squad? Who command them to keep chasing even though they know they had to break into the Leith? They should have known that Leith Academy isn't somewhere we can get in easily."

"Who hold the command of 16th squad?" The tall man asked with a smile across his face. "I didn't get any report of that da.."

"I don't know. Nobody gave me either." Gilbert shrugged. "Vash? You're in command of the retriever right?"

"Yes. But they only told me that a runaway equisitarian entered Leith and he's a dangerous one who had killed many soldiers."

"How many?" The tall man with a scar in his forehead asked coldly. "Is the count that much until they abandon the unwritten agreement to chase him into the Leith?"

"I didn't ask. And to think about it, they reported their action to me when they were already moved. I didn't get any report on 16th squad either." He shrugged with wrinkled forehead.

"And you Pieter? Alfonso? Baby brother?"

"No."

"Me neither.."

"Stop that embarrassing nickname. And no."

"Someone's playing a game da?" The tall man smiled with dark eyes. "Whose authority is 16th squad? Anyone knows?"

There's a brief silence for some moment when at least someone clears his throat.

"I know.. But I'm not really sure..."The man with ponytail answered. Everyone's attention drawn to him instantly.

"What do you mean with not sure?"

"I haven't got any update since eight years ago! But last time I heard.. It's.. Higanbana's..."

Everyone's eyes widened instantly upon hearing that name. Alfonso looked nervous, he knows nobody doesn't recognize that name.

"Higanbana... I haven't meet him in person.. But.." Gilbert facepalmed and pushed backwards in shock. "Spider lily, the shadow inspector of black knight squad?"

"Me too.. Rather, I never heard anything about that person since 8 years ago.."

"Higanbana was in charge of Lazarene right?"

_Higanbana..._Vash's head spinning nervously. He had heard about that person. Even Arthur told him that he never meet him directly. But one thing that he's sure, between them there's strange rivalry for the achievement. Arthur once said jokingly he would like to try and fight him.

At that time Vash didn't believe that Higanbana, who's even more senior than Arthur is more capable in the battle, if so why he is never fight openly and achieve something? But as he knows deeper, while his colleagues talking about him/her in strange terrorized tone, he found out that Higanbana's power is more in the fear he planted among the comrades rather to the outsiders like Arthur does.

"Who's Higanbana actually? Is that a real name?" Vash asked. Everyone in that room is more senior than him with the exception Ludwig

"A secret boss" Gilbert answered meekly.

"Never met, but I know he's shady and a big shot." Pieter shook his head.

"The rumored inquisitor? The one who kills spies and clean up information leaks?"

"The one who commanded the raid at Istevan." Alfonso stated blankly. Vash and everyone else's eyes widened.

_Istevan... Arthur's!  
_

"Istevan..? Phantom's comrade was killed there right?"

"Nobody ever believe that the raid ever meant to succeed. It was suspected as a suicide mission..!"

"The facilities believed to hold the remains of nuclear system.. Nobody prepared for that and they never expect for it had became resistant's headquarter.. Six versus thirty two.. And at the end the facility exploded.."

"From 6 black knights, only Higanbana managed to come back alive.. I was in charge for the report so I know.. One of the killed soldier was... ..That's why he resigned shortly after that.. I never managed to cheer him.. And then he bare his fangs against us!"

"He was your best friend right?"

"Yes... I never understand why he choose to became a resistant! The rebels killed his comrade, why us?"

"Maybe that's why Phantom moved. He thought that Higanbana who killed his comrade in the fake mission moved his squad into his area."

"He doesn't know about 16th squad. Only very few of us know. If I didn't charged the reports I won't know either."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Yet he moved on them..."

...

_Is it fate? Or trickery of God?  
_  
That person think as he gritted his teeth again.

Something has started, and he's the only one who's the closest to the truth.

He smiled ironically.

* * *

**What did your closed eyes see?**

**Even your fingers outstretched, broken pieces cannot be reached**

**I cannot reach you.**

**Without love**

**Without love truth cannot be seen.**


	7. Unpleasant

**Hmm another POV ? sorry for the long update?**

**This time is about the alliance between Calafina and the Griffith, one of resistance organization.**

**Turkey-san is really loveable isn't he?**

**Next chapter we're going to get back with our main cast.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia owned by Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

...

**Capital of Everdusk  
Dome of Addia**

"So, lad.. Is there anything else you haven't told me? Because your face said so and it seems you had planned to not telling me?"

_Crap..he's sharp..  
_  
"How about you telling yours first? I'm the leader HERE and this is not your volcanic fort shell."

Sadiq messed his head. He grinned and drink his beer in a gulp.

"Oh, man.. You really are a snob just like I've heard..."

"And you're a sly old fox just like I've heard." The blonde haired man frowned and stares sharply to the older man across the table. "And how can we finish this conversation if you're drinking those damn alcohol like a fish? I need sober person to talk with, otherwise we won't get anywhere!"

"Ahahaha.. Don't worry lad.. You'll getting sly when you get as old as me too.. And don't worry about my alcohol intake!"

"Whatever. This alliance won't work well unless we told all information we have... It can't be helped.. I'll tell ours but you told yours first." Said the young man as he adjust his glasses. Sadiq raised his eyebrows under his mask. He can't help but impressed with this brat's dominating aura despite his young age but also annoyed that he doesn't even blink a lash to the clearly superior and senior person.

"... Alright. Man, you're annoying.. Really... K's pupil huh.. I wonder what did he taught you.."

"Don't worry... He gave up on me too. Now, enough with courtesy."

"Ahaha.. Get down to business, alright. I had told you about army's movement have some connection with Lazarene right? So, what I have yet to told you is that we managed to rescue a spy which had some precious information about Lazarene affair and because of that we know what they're after vaguely."

"And..? What is it?"

"You go first. Spare us some fairness."

"Damn.. Okay. PASA broke into Leith Academy."

"Whoa..they got balls.. "

"They were after something unknown, even our best spy cannot figure out what did they were after. But, we got some clue based on prior cleanup of some accident in nearby town."

"And that is?"

"An equisitarian. Ifrit ty-" the blond's word cutted when Sadiq spurt his beer and coughed like crazy. "Damn you crazy old man! Shall I kill you for ruined my favourite jacket?"

"Whoa! Wait boy! Spare me! What did you say? Ifrit?"

"Yes...Is.. something wrong?" Alfred spelled the question in slight curiosity although he was still annoyed .The older man grunted to himself and rub his beard, drown in his own tought.

"The data we got is about experimentation on Ifrit! We assume there's a test subject on the run! And probably, an Ifrit with successful power-ups!"

"You think it's the subject that they were after? Anyway..." He paused a bit too long. "I should consult my seniors. It's not a good information.."

"Don't play secrets on us Alfred boy! You all know you need support from our faction! Just go-"

_Riinggg..._

Alfred's communication tablet ring. He took it and read the instruction sent and frowned. He glanced at the masked man who was still wore an annoyed face, clearly impatient with their next move.

"Ck...You're right. Apparently they think so too." Alfred said half heartedly, moreover with a sudden brighten up in Sadiq's face and his victorious grin that got wider by seconds.

"That's what I expect!" Sadiq said with satisfied expression. "Now it's a mutual cooperation!"

Alfred still looked hesitant and continued with a serious look.

"My mentor moved on the army. Basically it's another wipeout.. Clean, efficient, no survivor, without a tint of sentimental touch. It was his usual style."

"Ha?" Sadiq's jaw dropped instantly. "Wait boy.. Eques moved? How? Where is he?"

"Leith Academy. I think he accidentally came across the subject and help him without any knowledge who is the person actually."

"Oh wow.. So we got an unexpected element here.. And we got the black horse from all of people! What made him decided to get his ass back into the line? He suddenly disappeared after rampaging around."

Alfred adjust his glasses again before slurp his sweetened drink with contrasting sour expression.

"My mentor was... Obsessed in destroying PASA.. Just like an insane addiction. However, he's rather sentimental and rather soft outside the battlefield.. And somehow that softness consume his obsession as the time goes. Maybe his carnage side had fully digested...Or just hide and wait for another burst again."

"...He was a hound didn't he?"

"He was. I saw his tatoo in some occasion. Strangely enough, he never tried to erase it, he said it's to remind himself of his goal."

"Istevan's massacre.."

"Yes. In the last years of my mentoring he arrived into a certain name. He didn't say anything but.."

"He already fixed his target? Who is it? Does it have some connection with Lazarene?"

"Yeah. it seems that he don't know anything about Lazarene yet. I got to know this just one week ago also from 'Columbine and Pierrot'" Alfred sighed and wipe unexistant sweat upon his face.

"Who, boy? Why are you so nervous?" He lean his body forward in curiosity. Alfred looked at his hands and said in a hiss much like a curse.

"Have you heard about 'Higanbana'?"

Sadiq's expression froze under his mask. Yes, he have heard about him. Some of his spies met their creator in his hands without even knowing anything about him aside from the legendary codename.

"Higanbana, the funeral flower? Specialised in eradicating spies and unwanted factor inside the hound's body? Higanbana the inquisitor..? What's with him and Lazarene?"

"He was the one in charge of the facility, the supervisor." Alfred looked at Sadiq's shocked face with understanding grin.

"That's insane! How did Phantom came across that guy?"

"He was the one who lead the raid at Istevan also." Alfred stated blankly. Sadiq didn't move a muscle but he can feel his backbone trembled. Alfred watched the man in front of him shivering in unreadable expression. He jumped a little when suddenly Sadiq burst into a loud laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA! So! Not only one but TWO monsters involved with this mess huh? I thought we're the main pieces! But NO! Boy!We're going to watch a war between monsters! Oh my.. The knight of destruction and the Inquisitor..! Who can guess it had become such intersting play?"

"Nothing funny with that." He said with dark expression. "That's mean we're only pawns, ready to be sacrificed! I'm not into supporting character! I'm the one who wil control this havoc! We're trying to get into Leith and convince my mentor to join us. Maybe will become a tough job.. He never cooperating with any guild before.."

"And the hounds?"

"We don't know.. Even the hounds never really clear about Higanbana's movement. Hell.. Even the black knight generals mostly cannot recognise or see him in person before! He can be anyone, or no one. Either he's hidden, or one of them is Higanbana in disguise."

"Are you sure about that?"

"We're confident of our agent's capability!" Alfred smiled brightly with a optimism. Sadiq just shook his head and grinned.

"Well.. Let's call for it today. Hassan!" He shouted. Alfred's eyes widened when the wall behind them rippled and from there, a figure of a dark skinned man with jet black eyes formed just like a chameleon. "We're going back. We need to rewrite our tactics from here... Man.. I feel like I gave useless information compared to yours.. We will send our reinforcement as soon as we can, tell that to your comrades, lad."

"That's a quite interesting power he have." Alfred said as he point his finger to Sadiq's companion. "What are you going to do about Higanbana?"

"Aren't he? Well.. You have to be careful too.. Higanbana rumoured to never leave the western continent. We, Calafina, have no worries to have him slipped into our den. Watch for your peeps. You might have plausible spies.. But the hounds aren't stupid either.."

"I know.." Alfred said reluctantly. In front of him, the two man in mahogany colored coat closed the door silently, left the masked man's grin to floated into the room. Alfred sighed and squeezed his drink can into soft sands. His eyes glowed dangerously as he whispered to himself. "...I know..."


	8. Marrionnete, in her red shoes

**Let's get back to our cast.**

**More mysteries to uncover, more mysteries to popped up, and we're closer to Higanbana.**

**For the long update.. blame CSI: NY.. I was really hooked recently with that and used 10/24 to catch up the episodes hahaha...**

**Oh and excuse me? The new image options is kinda.. hmm not working for me.. because I demands a lots of details in my drawing and a slow drawer.. yeah sucks, maybe I will enver make a proper cover. And now with csi thing.. my laptop is abandoned. **

**Sorry if my grammar is bad..**

...

* * *

He glanced at the sleeping man on the sofa, rather grateful that another day had just passed without much commotion. His 'unwanted' tenant snored soundly with a silly expression in his face, the source of all of his headaches this recent week.

_Who is he actually?_

That's the most simple and wrecking question afloat, followed by another ton of question. Not only the extraordinary circumstances that brought him to this room right now. Yeah, that too, but the main problem is, this guy, with half permanent silly grin, was succedd ringed Arthur's suspicion alarm numerous times in a dangerous fashion. And to made it worse (and bloody irritating) this awfully suspicious person had started to follow him around just like a chick follows his hen.

_Oh, bloody hell.. I'm not his mother!_

Arthur cursed silently but managed to hold his tongue to spat it out. It's already troublesome enough to keep him from foolishly trying to face the army by himself and Arthur didn't want to give another push.

_Piiii..._

The blond equisitarian jumped a little when his communication tablet whistled unpleasantly. He abruptly shut the device's sound and check the message sent to avoid that hibernating one to wake up.

_Eduard?_

**Puppy: 0 **:( ** I don't understand either? **=A=

Arthur almost spat a bucket of curse just to stop and shut his mouth down to minimalize any ruckus. He tend to be keep his information to himself and prefer that way. So, the potty mouth have to softened and although the four eyes's stupid messages is stupid.. and the emoticons are stupid too.. at least it means the information he got didn't made him stupid. Managed to cool his head temporarily, Arthur type the reply with the speed of light.

**Say it clearly! **

The answer came in a blink.

**No result for my research on that brown haired puppy of yours** XP**. Nada, nein, nihil **O,o** shady huh?**

Arthur glanced in a frown to the snored man in the couch, ignored the silly nickname given by Eduard although somehow he felt it fits the fella perfectly. With swelled curiosity that went up by seconds, he approached the sofa and looked down at the brown haired man who was sleeping peacefully. He narrowed his eye and reached out his hand to shove the blanket cover the half side of the brunette's face.

Suddenly his hand felt like burning and he saw fire blazed from the tip of his finger and burned it. By reflex he pull his hand abruptly before his hand completely burned and let out a scream. He almost tripped backwards when his eye caught the sight of his guest glaring with foreign look.

"What the hell is that? You burned me?" Arthur yelled at the brown haired fellow in anger. He stopped when he noticed the strange condition of his tenant. Those usual clear eyes are widened in fear and pained expression, like a frenzied cattle.

His anger switched into panic when a teapot near them exploded and burned. In amidst of confusion, he decided to knock out the source as the first alternative and use his shadow to slammed Antonio to the wall.

"Calm yourself, you git!" He yelled, hoping that nobody would notice the commotion. The silence followed as Arthur shut the fire caused by the explosion earlier by his coat.

He glared at the man slumped with trembling body after slammed to the wall. His frown getting deeper and he curse his own recklessness that he almost forgot that although looked docile and innocent this guy is a power holder with a variety of unstable power.

"Get up you bloody idiot. What was that again?" Arthur hissed. The one being talked to still not moving from his spot when Arthur noticed that he made strange hiccups that turns out to be sobs.

_He's crying? What the hell.. I'm the one who got my hands burnt.. I should be the one who cry..damn it... _

He thought as he rub his pained hand and narrowed his eye when he notice that there's not much visible burn marks despite the pain is quite something and his hand was half paralyzed. He narrowed his eyes and observed the brunette with increased caution and another note to made.

_His power is not as simple as I thought huh? _

"Get up. Don't expect any apology for slammed you into the wall." Arthur hissed only to receive soft nothing as response. Maybe he felt a slight of worry and carefully approached Antonio, whose face hid between his knee on the floor and sobbed pitifuly. Felt a kind of guilty, Arthur lowered his anger and asked carefully. "Oi...are you okay?"

"...ry." Arthur flinched as he heard the man whispered softly, almost unheard between his sobs.

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry...I hurt you..." He said, still burying his head. Arthur shook his head impatiently and thought about the matter.

"...It's fine. Put that aside, I think it's time for you to give me a piece of honesty, right ...'Antonio'?"

Antonio raised his head in surprise. He looked at the blond who's staring at him in demanding look.

"I don't underst-"

"If you need my help, I need to know the REAL situation I'm facing with. And until this second, you never intended to give any explanation." Arthur's words are direct and impersonal. It's not about curiosity anymore, he just wanted to get his priority in order. Ignoring the doe's eyes that Antonio made, he continued in frank tone. " How about start from your identity? All that I know is your name, which I don't know whether it's a real or fake-"

"It's my real name!" He exclaimed desperately and looked to the unconvinced blond right in the eye. The other man just stared with expressionless face. He had yet to say any words but his stance clearly showed doubts and suspicion. Antonio begged from his eye, unintentional but his voice raised one octave."I'm not lying...! Trust me!"

"I'll try.. But.. What should I believe? What kind story I should put my trust into? You have yet to explain anything! Tell me what should I believe?"

"I.."

"You're a hound." Arthur frankly stated. The brunette's jaw dropped instantly in shock.

"That's absurd! Why would I become a hound?" he yelled. "You're the one who tended my wounds right? You didn't find any tattoo on me.."

"But you know that the black knight squad members have tattoo, no? Impressive. And I thought only members of black knight or veteran resistant knows that... Put aside my ex-protégée of course." He laughed cynically. Antonio froze and shook his head desperately.

"I'm not a hound and never was! I swear! But I've seen that tattoo before!" He said as he lock the blond's sight, in the effort to assure the truth in his words. " How about you? You also knew about that!"

"And on whom you saw that mark, hmm?" Arthur ignored the defensive question throwed and beamed another question, still with emotionless tone. He had decided to dig up all the secrets this man hold, although he believe that those eyes, whose hue similar to his, is saying the truth. He had choose to froze his heart until he reveal all. The brown haired man looked hesitate to said anything and started to scratch his head. Arthur tapped the floor impatiently, he was quite surprised when a pair of olive eyes stared at him with tears overflowed.

" Someone.. I knew so well.. She isn't around anymore.. But she was a black knight squad member... She had the tattoo..." Antonio said it weakly, decided that it was useless to argue head to head. Arthur raised his eyebrow in slight surprise, he felt kind of bad when he saw the other man bawled. but again, mercy had no throne and he didn't plan to stop this interview before he get the clear explanation.

"Who?"

"...My mother..." He said with trembled voice. Arthur's eye widened, he wasn't expecting that sentimental kind of relationship and didn't like to deal with one. Still with trembled voice from the spilled emotion that was bottled up tight, Antonio continued. "She was a hound... But she was running away from the squad...and then we lived by avoiding the army in a place near to nowhere... Hiding from the army, as well as avoid them to know that she have a child. She taught me things...as well about that tattoo of hers"

It explains why there's no record of him in the database...because he never recorded in government stats. And why he used those terms...she taught him to..as an ex-soldier with a soldier's knowledge. But... Only for a hidden child of an ex-member... Why did they went that far to chase him?

"Is that the truth?" Arthur asked to the man who, by now already broke into tears. He said that with inserted some emotions, due that the responder already looked a kind of pitiful. Antonio nodded weakly and wipe his tears with the back of his hand. "Where is she now?"

"She passed away... Two months ago..."

Arthur frowned, unsatisfied with the answer. Tried to look as sorry as he can he continued to dig up. The logic still hadn't applied and the story was a kind of absurd. He kept listening only because the sincere and miserable face and the innocent eyes of the uninvited tenant that convinced him so far.

"...I'm sorry to hear that. Why did you leave your hideout then?"

"she brought me to Vivace one week before her death to meet a certain acquaintance of hers.. And then she got ill and die shortly after.. We haven't meet that person she supposed to meet.." Arthur frowned upon that unsatisfying answer for him. An Equisitarian fell ill and die shortly after? If this guy said the truth, which are most likely so, then it brought another question which neither of them can answer. This guy seems to not aware of that strangeness.

_well.. It's quite normal since it involve his only family member.. _

"Why did you came to Albion then?"

"My mother said I have to meet that person she supposed to meet no matter what and she said only that could spare us.. And that person is already gone to Albion.. I wanted to look for that person.. But somehow the army suddenly started to chase me.. I don't know why.."

Arthur's head spun faster_. It means that this guy was thrown __right into the situation __to stir something.. A chaos presumably... And he's completely oblivious with that. And that also means his mother really is someone important.. Maybe an ex-spy who held some important information to the resistan__ces__. So, that brought the possibility that her illness was something more sinister..  
_  
"What's the name of your mother?"

The brown haired man looked at him with confusion on his face. His hand trailed his own hair as he frowned.

"Um... Is that important?"

"It is. And it seems it's more complicated that I thought." Arthur threw himself on the sofa and mumbled meaningless words while he was calculating the theories he made.

"Martha Sofia.. De Ramirez"

Arthur recognized that name and it made his frown got deeper as he dug his old memories back.

_If I'm not wrong... She also an ifrit... Alfonso's? No... Alfonso's Ifrit was someone called coxcomb... That girl was called, if I'm not wrong.. Glorious lily.. Ah yes.. Toris's member.. So she was a spy..  
_  
"Who was the person you supposed to meet? Da Silva's agent?" He asked as he knelled down and pat the brown haired man whose eyes still glossed softly to calm him down.

"I don't know.." He shook his head. "She just gave me a name...and said I definitely will recognize that person because that person had a certain aura, matched so well with the name.."

"Who?" Arthur asked again with deepen curiosity. His Instinct wailed so hard for unknown reason, a force that tied him for more than one century tightened. The brunette looked at him with his usual childlike innocence and spelled a word without malice while the word has brought too many malice.

"Higanbana."

* * *

_Have you already guessed that my honoured spectator?_

Behind my watchful eyes, how this play may continue? What might this turn out as? Comedy? Tragedy? Or both?

Shh...

It's a secret...

Who am I? Where am I? Am I real or just an carefully crafted illusion?

But, it isn't important, right?

Now, let this 'Coppelia' bewitch you as every players began their dance. Until that child's gears soaked and broken by his own grief as he realize that he's nothing but a marionette.. Dancing in pitiful prosthetic limbs...

Because this isn't a fairytale like Pinocchio, where the doll can turn into human. Ah! I forgot... The real Pinocchio ended up in hell for all the sins he made without ever turned into a human which can love and be loved...

After slaughtered by lies after lies, will he shatter and wilt?

But wait!

Don't wither yet.. For you're still beautiful...

In the end, who will be the one who laugh?

Higanbana.

* * *

**More notes to go. Also covers previous chapters trivia... **

**Is that what they call being credible?**

** black knight squad members was tattoo-ed. The shape of the tattoo is a horse and a pair of daggers**

** : YHWH, Hebrew name for God. Also used for the clan leaders or heroes that achieved a great victory, which usually followed by great slaughter. Claudius was the one who started the huge scale rebellion and thus seen as sacred figure for the resistant while the army used the name for satirize the destruction he left behind.**

** : a ballet about a mad inventor who made a life size doll and made a man bewitched without knowledge that the girl is only a doll. In the end, the man awakened from his delusion by his fiancée and Coppelia, cannot brought to life, as she's only a doll, remain lifeless and forgotten by everyone.**

** , Pinocchio ended with sad endings. Don't trust your Disney's childhood.**** I know.. I feels like being cheated too.**

** : Spider lily, Lycoris Radiata. It's a flower used by Japanese in grave visit in autumn period. Higan means afterlife, it's a flower believed to grow along the river of sanzu that accompanied the souls to crossed the afterlife****. Oh my.. I become sentimental.S**

**I'm very sorry if all ****H****iganbana's thing so far was just all talk**** so consider that monologue as a extra appearance? ****And if this really lacked of fluff****, I'm so sorry****. I CAN'T MAKE ANY FLUFF. EVEN I WANT TO. IT"S AWKWARD. I'm so gonna drown in my shower.**


	9. Madre

Arthur dragged the brown haired man across the corridor as soon as the morning came. Neglecting the confusion and small protests from the man he dragged. He walked down the hall as his mind and ear closed from anything.

_Higanbana..__.that guy... that..._

Antonio really couldn't figure how it turned into this. Last night, Arthur's face suddenly turned absolutely frightening after the name of Higanbana came out from his mouth. Antonio didn't dare to ask anything, not even a protest when the blond just shoved him roughly and told him to sleep as for tomorrow they were going to meet Eduard again. No objection allowed and no arguments accepted.

He didn't say anything because the fury emitted was so obvious, even now. Last night, when he pretended to sleep, he saw the usual serene face filled with malice, looked like he was going to kill someone. A name was constantly muttered all night long, just like a curse and more likely said as a wish for vengeance.

"Eduard!" Arthur's voice was nothing but ear wrecking as they arrived at the underground cellar. "Come here instantly!"

Eduard's head popped from behind his machines as soon as the sonar waves hit his ear. Those commands were absolute and those voice cannot be disobeyed unless you want to throw your life. His bad hunch confirmed when he saw Arthur's expression. He looked at the brown haired fellow, who looked like dragged without his full consent in questioning look, tried to ask what happened from his eyes. The guy smiled weakly and shook his head apologetically for he also didn't understand.

"K? What's wrong?" Eduard came closer and turned his guard on. Last thing he want is to anger this guy and the thing was those beet colored face indicated an upcoming disaster.

"HE'S IN ALBION! HOW COULD YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED IT?"

"What? Calm down! Who is in Albion?" Eduard tried to keep his body straight although his legs were turned flabby just like jelly. He never seen this level of anger before and certainly doesn't want to be a subject of anger.

"HIGANBANA!"

_What?  
_  
His jaw dropped, almost choked on his own spit. He glanced through his glasses at Antonio to seek some explanation and got his wish evaporated when he saw the confused look reflected on the olive eyes.

"It can't be, K! I never heard any of that rumor! The army never mentioned it..."

"What kind of information around him you heard? Nothing! These past years, NOTHING! He's close and sneering behind my back!" Arthur bursted his anger and impatience and sent Eduard legs shaken.

"What happened exactly?" Eduard shouted in panic. He didn't want to stay still while his capability of information gathering doubted despite he was quite scared. "That's true! Last thing I heard about him is that he became a chief in failed experiment at Lazarene!"

Arthur slammed his fist to the machine box with anger, clearly unsatisfied. Both Antonio and Eduard flinched and pulled themselves back to let Arthur calmed himself first. Their instinct told them the danger of being near the angered eques in this situation. None of them let a word for a quite long moment when at least Arthur raised his face and glared with less anger than he was at some minutes ago. He opened his mouth and said with a hoarse voice resulted from the shouting.

"Eduard." He said in a hiss. The heavy and dark tone was intact, however it had calmed that almost close to his usual rant. " That kid's mother was a hound. But she worked as an informant for the resistances." Eduard's eye rounded in disbelief. The brown haired man who nodded lightly in confirmation when the perplexed eye stared at him with questioning look.

"And? What it have to do with Higanbana?"

"That's what I need you to check! This guy's mother told him to searching for Higanbana in Albion before she died 2 months ago!" Arthur yelled in impatient tone. He then dragged Eduard away from the other guy and continued. "She escaped from PASA and live in secluded area. But suddenly she brought him to Vivace and died shortly after. Maybe she realized that they're already sniffed and beg for mercy from that bastard! But how? Why Higanbana and the army was so determined to take this guy? If it's his mother, I can understand.. But to go that far and broke into Leith just for an ex-spy's child... Just find it! Ask that guy for details!" Eduard took the chance to withdrawn from the range of anger when Arthur took a breath from his rant and gave a sign for Antonio to came closer with his head.

"Hey, What's your mother's name?" Eduard asked.

"Can I ask what's the problem? Arthur, is 'higanbana' that importa-" he stopped his word baffled when the emerald eyes pierced him and shortly after without a word he walked away in loud and wide steps. Antonio's curiosity got bigger but Eduard stopped him and pulled him to climb the giant machine.

"Don't ask anything about Higanbana to that person. Especially you seems to have some connection with higanbana himself." Eduard explained as they climbed the giant machine. Antonio followed from behind with much difficulties. "He hates him.. No.. Obsessed in killing him. A deep and thick grudge just like a cancer."

"Who is Higanbana? Why Arthur hate him so much?"

"Higanbana is the codename of a hound.. An exclusive hound... Even within the PASA, only very few people knows about him and fewer those who can recognise him. He's a secret hound, specialized in killing traitor, spies and unwanted soldiers then clean up the mess they made by concealing the leak of information." Eduard said without much difficulties despite they were climbing the almost vertical surface. His tone was normal but Antonio couldn't help but felt the threat came from the description.

"Why did my mother told me to meet him then? What she had to do with that kind of person?"

"You asked me? Oh, seriously..." Eduard rolled his eyes and gave a ridicule mumbles while positioned himself and operate the system. Antonio watched in fascination when all the machines in the room beeped and blinked. "K thought that your mum might think that you two already found and were looking for his mercy. What's her name again? Your mum?"

"...Martha Sofia de Ramirez.. She's an Ifrit...Why does Arthur hate higanbana so much?" he asked innocently. Eduard looked at the brunette in hesitation before he glanced at Arthur, walking around aimlessly with menacing aura below.

"Listen...Don't you ever tell K that I'm the one who told you.. He will kill me for sure.." He said nervously. Antonio looked at him and nodded meekly.

"I won't. I swear in the name of God and my Mother's soul!" He said with an eyes that was so sincere that it Eduard almost decided that he would believe anything.

"K...was a hound just like your mother.. And an upper echelon too."

Antonio's body stiffen for didn't expecting the revelation. He glanced at the man below them in disbelief and switched back to Eduard who gave him a confirming gesture.

"Arthur was...a hound?"

"You haven't seen his tattoo? It's on his elbow. He quitted from PASA more than one century ago though.. Later he became a famous resistant who slaughtered many members of the army and became one of their primary target."

"Why? Why took a turn that far?"

Eduard looked hesitant to continue for a moment. He scratches his head roughly and nervously tapped his finger as if he regretted every word he spoke.

"They... killed his sister. Higanbana killed her to be exact.. They sent her to a suicide mission under the command of Higanbana. All of soldiers sent, aside from Higanbana is either a suspected traitor or unwanted factor."

"Arthur's sister was a spy?" Antonio look shocked but Eduard cut him and abruptly explained further.

"No, no! Arthur said that maybe his sister was killed for knowing too much about Higanbana's identity, so they shut her. Besides, I heard there was some power struggle between Higanbana and Arthur, so he killed his sister to make him suffer. After that he revenged on PASA.. But some decades ago he found that the one who killed her is Higanbana and fixated on killing him only, so he hid himself and gather information because it's extremely hard to track down Higanbana and walking around with army made a walking dart board out of him certainly didn't help.."

"I see..." Antonio looked sorry and glanced again to the man below. "Why did my mother... Told me to looking for such horrible person..? Ever since I was a child.. she never mentioned anything about that person before.."

Eduard didn't find any proper response and chose to concentrated on his screen and read the description found. His eye widened as he arrived at a paragraph, the followed description gave him more confusion rather than explanation. He unnoticeably glanced to the brown haired man who sat obediently with clear and curious eye. He re-read the paragraph for several times, hoped there was some mistakes or probably hoped for the words on the screen transformed. The words are still and Eduard felt his head spun.

_What the hell... Is this some sick jokes?_

"You, wait for me here for a second won't you? I'm going to fetch K.." He jumped from his seat and climbed down before Antonio could replied. Hastily jumped as his feet approach the flat surface and almost broke his glasses, Eduard ran hastily towards Arthur.

"What? Did you find something?" Arthur frowned when the glasses guy running at him with nervous expression.

"Either that guy.." Eduard pointed his finger to the guy he left above the machines "is an incredibly skillful liar... Or... this is some sick jokes?"

"What do you mean?" Arthur's frown deepened. Eduard breathing unevenly and explained with messed up tone.

"Martha Sofia... She was a test subject of Lazarene research. She escaped only 5 years ago and before that she never had a child! If she did gave birth to one... It must be less than 5 years old! Then.. Who's that guy? You're right K.. Higanbana knew her.. He was the one who was in charge of Lazarene... But.. Antonio..he looked really honest.. And probably believes that she's his real mother...then..."

_That brainwash.. Memory __disarray.._

"His mother lied... His memories are fake memories planted by her. Either he's a random guy or a child with enhanced growth, planted with fake records of memories. He's only a tool for her." Arthur said in a daze from that option.

"Tool for what? Why did a spy took someone and hide him away after she was running away from PASA?"

_For what indeed? Then we __were __driven back to zero.. Who is he?_

Either his head already so messed up that he can't find any answer or the reality had been tangled so severely that no lights to lit up the truth, Arthur just didn't know.

_Higanbana.. What is that guy's role in this mess?_

"How about the list of another Ifrit in PASA around that time? Could it be he's another test subject and somehow kidnapped by Martha Sofia?"

"There were 3 test subject in Lazarene's experiment. One is Coxcomb, died in the process. Venus flytrap was a failure and fell. And that guy's 'mother' a spy. "

"I know coxcomb. That guy definitely is not him. How about other test subject? If they managed to create some clones or what or maybe a trainee?"

"No record. But maybe they did... Higanbana was in charge of the experiment, but he never showed up during it. Just have his name recorded as the supervisor."

"Maybe... Or maybe Martha Sofia and Higanbana were accomplice... Either way he keep something that he want..." Arthur clenched his fist firmly that his nails tore his flesh. He looked at Eduard with cold determination, his face were twisted and dark as he spoke. "...He's a fine bait...for my prey..."

...

**When subjectivity tainted by madness  
What kind of answer dead end has to show?  
As soon as you found out,  
your smile twisted and fade away**  
...

Arthur didn't say anything when Antonio came back to the ground. He just stared coldly and abruptly turned his head away when their eyes met, despite the obstinate attempts from the brown haired man to start any conversation. Eduard had long excused himself and watched from afar, the given circumstances was unpleasant and he didn't want to torn between a budding friendship and his devotion and debt towards Arthur. He felt that he liked the stranger and found him an sympathetic and interesting company and by the fact presented, the possibility that Arthur might manipulated and throw him into the lion's den might made him feel a loss if he got closer. Sometimes indifference is a best option and Eduard wasn't brave enough to do anything aside from wished that the guy won't getting hurt too bad or Arthur to keep some mercy to him.

Unknown to Eduard, Arthur's neglecting attempts were done for a similar reason, to avoid guilt. He had decided to do anything necessary to avenge and too desperate to seek another option. So his consience ended up gagged and blinded, not given a chance to let out a moan. Is it hatred or sadness that forced his legs to dance endlessly? Maybe he didn't know either.

After given no response and got cold shoulder numerous times, Antonio stopped his attempt to talk. The back that faced him was stiff and stubborn, almost unwavering. He glanced at the emerald eyes, blank just like dead fish's eyes, stared nowhere. He understands, somehoww Antonio can be confident that he did understand. He understand that Arthur tried to ignore him, that it's a pitiful attempt to avoid any regret. That he was a worm on the edge of the hook. He just silently stared, not wished for any kindness, or even happiness.

Maybe a love?

...

* * *

**Dumdumdum... sorry for the twist?**

**Yeah, most of the characters are depressing... **

**Poor Antonio being a normal and naive person in crocodile's pond.**

**Oh yeah, Higanbana is a canon character, just guess who.**

**Which I should put up next? Martha Sofia's POV or America and Liechestein's story?**

**If Martha Sofia's.. maybe a bit too soon? But I want to show Higanbana! **

**Character designs are up in as well as crappy doujinshi by me (sketch tho...)**

**...**

* * *

**Random eduard headcanon**

Came from a second generation military family. However his parents were just normal soldiers. His parents were stern and not so kind, moreover he was the only child so they were really discipline. To made things worse, Eduard didn't pass combat skill test for field operation soldiers and ended up as a table clerk, unlike his father and grandfather.

He developed his power in his late teen, however his infatuation with machines and computer started long before that. For many years, he managed to hide his power because:

1: it's not a combat type, his father would be more upset if he found out even as equisitarian, Eduard is still as weak as a slug.  
2: he didn't want to be transferred and work in stricter squad than he was in the clerk division. (Which their everyday routine was lazing around and occasional paperwork)  
3: he was afraid would be picked on by combat type soldier.

After his 'guilty pleasure' activities of breaking and tapping the army's network got caught, he ran away from PASA and helped by Rajiv Dulari (India), a Leith academy's worker and equisitarian.

Aside from computer and spying other's computer, his hobbies are yoga and photography.

Currently enjoying his live, prolly the person with fewest burden in this fic.


	10. Lilies in Scarlet Hue

**At the end I choose Martha Sofia Arc..**

**because this is the one already available**

**for the title.. both glorious lily (martha's codename) and Spider lily/higanbana are both scarlet coloured so.. yeah.  
**

**reviews is appreciated!  
**

* * *

Martha Sofia walked across the corridor with a slight of fear and confusion. She hasn't contacted any of the agents in recent month, yet suddenly she's being called by a superior. The soldier who being patched to call her didn't specify which superior who called her and refused to tell where they're heading to.

Did they found out? Damn it... Should I knock this soldier and run away? But that means I will blow my own cover... It's still unclear whether I'm suspected or not..

The thoughts of running away were just thoughts and she followed the old soldier with a smiling mask to hid her fear. As they arrived at a small pantry, Martha Sofia's confusion grew even more.

"They said someone who will bring you to the designated place is waiting here madam." The soldier said as he noticed her puzzled face. Martha Sofia nodded and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"For what matter they called me, if I may ask? I'm still in charge of this experiment, am I?"

"They said something about your sanitation problem?" His face was reddened for he felt uncomfortable from said the matter. Soon he excused himself and smiled an encouraging smile.

Her frown came back as soon as the soldier gone from her sight, for she didn't really buy the answer. She tried to assure herself that maybe that's the real problem and gain herself a slight of relief. If they did found a spy, usually they just called them to the court or killed them in the spot. She opened the pantry's door and peeped from the gap of the half opened door. The pantry seemed quiet and she stepped carefully.

"Good afternoon miss de Ramirez... Or should I call you.. Glorious lily?"

The room she thought was empty, a young man sat on the counter with a cold smile upon his face surprised her. He was wearing a regular soldier's uniform but his aura is definitely not the one of a regular soldier. half of his face were behind the shadows, only to reveal a pair sharp eyes. He stepped from the shadows swiftly, his smile is saintly abut his eyes were screaming danger.

_Who..? His face... Looks familiar.. But I cannot remember where did I saw him before..._

The man chuckled upon her confusion. Something savage and voracious moved through his eye and she jumped a little upon noticing that.

"Martha Sofia... An informant for da Silva.. You look exactly just like what I imagined..." venom dripped from each words that he spoken, in contrast with the saint-like smile curled on his lips.

She felt her body stiffen as fear spread into every muscle of her body. The man watched her reaction with a smile floated. A smile that's so sweet yet so vile that it chilled her bones.

_How? He know? Who is he?_

"Who? What do mean? I don't understand what are you saying!" She said abruptly, a miserable attempt to hid her fear

"Relax!" He chuckled lightly. "The only person knew about your little activity is the one standing in front of you.."

His smile were enigmatic, his intention was clear. He was trying to blackmail her and made sure she knows it.

What is he after? M oney? Power?

Realized the thought was foolish, she shoved those theories immediately. Although didn't know anything about the person, but one thing that her instinct alarmed danger, louder than ever that she completely sure of, this person is not someone random. He clearly knew what he was after and surely willing and capable of doing anything to achieve that. She glared at him again and received a light smile in return.

"Who are you..?" She hissed. The man grinned in mischievous expression and answered her in a playful tone.

"Higanbana..."

...

* * *

"Higan...bana" she spelled the name in disbelief. The man still stood calmly with an unreadable expression as her face turned chalk white. Beneath her frozen face, her blood boiled in fear. "You are... Higanbana..?" She croaked weakly.

"What do you think?" He chuckled. "Are you scared of that name?"

Martha Sofia croaked. The man in front of him smiles playfully and start to play with his badge, seems unaffected with the terror spread in the room, despite he's the source of it.

"What do you want from me? You're the one who designated to kill spies right?" She asked, still with fear, but already braced herself to face her death. Somehow, she knew that he's not lying. The man narrowed his eyes, somehow his expression gone darker although his smile is still there. He paused for a moment of hesistation and continued after painfully inhaled his breath.

"... I want to offer a trade." He said carefully. "I think it will be beneficial to us both."

"... T..rade..?" She spelled it with disbelief. The Higanbana offered a trade to a spy? What happened to all the rumours in which he was described as notorious and merciless?

"And you're not in the best position to refuse either." He stated coldly. His mouth curled a smirk, unpleasant, dominant.

"Why would the army want to use a spy like me?" She asked carefully.

"It seems I haven't made myself clear..." Something flashed in his eye as he narrowed it. "It's my personal decision." He grinned in something much resembled madness. More 'animal' than an animal, something resembles lust and the carnage of a beast.

Martha Sofia still remained speechless. The man noticed her eyes filled by questions, she was cautious. He snorted for how pathetic, she who was scared in her place, and himself, who lowered himself to ask a foolish request to her.

"What do you want..." She whispered softly, not really sure that she wanted an answer.

"I can grant your wish..." Higanbana's smile wiped from his face. Changed with a 'human' like expression, just for a very brief moment. when his smile come back to his face, it became the face of an animal again.

"My.. Wish?" She spelled it slowly, not sure about what she just heard.

"I..will destroy the thing you hate the most.. In return, you have to assist me..."

_Things I hate the most?_

"I'm going to stir a war. A huge war. In which may bring the fall of PASA in process." He stated. Martha Sofia's jaw dropped instantly. She looked at the man, smiling without care of the world in disbelief

"War? Destroy PASA? But aren't you PASA's upper echelon?" She flipped. Higanbana made a gesture to her to stop talking.

"Tell me.. Do you have someone, something that you love?" He asked, not something like a sympathy obviously, more like a demanding statement. Martha Sofia froze instantly. The images of her family, slaughtered in their effort of securing her from the army floated.

"Yes I do! I did! And you, PASA took me away from them!" She yelled. Everything she had been braced, burst in the form of anger and sadness. Higanbana just raised his eyebrow and chuckled. "What's so funny? You won't understand!"

"I don't and will never be. That's why I will use you, who have such passion to fulfill my goal and every single person that I can use. I will use anything necessary, such a monster I am..."

"Why do you want to stir a war?" She spat. The hell she care with her life. If he decided to kill her, this bastard won't get his wants from her. Fair enough.

"You have no need to know. So shut up." The animal inside his eyes moved ferociously to her terror. "Just say whether you're in or not."

Her stubbornness still felt unsatisfied. She braced herself and glared at the fearsome man and asked almost bravely. "How.. What will you do to cause a war? And what will happen if I refuse or accept?"

"Oh, that." Higanbana shrugged lightly. "For how.. I will tell you if you're in. If you refuse, you will die instantly. If you accept... You will die but you're free to choose the timing. How does it sounds?" He said with a cheerful tone.

Martha Sofia glared and cursed silently at the man. She gulped her spit, tasted like mud and rust. Her saliva tasted bitter, it burns when it swallowed. Yes, she expected that kind of answer, not more or less, she knew she won't be spared. But again, she was a woman who used the fuel of hatred to keep alive, the poison of hatred had became an unstoppable cancer. Higanbana sliently muttered in satisfaction when her burning eyes met his, he knew he had chose the right person. No more regret for both of them.

"You will destroy PASA?" She hissed. Higanbana's smile fainted and he looked at her intently and with something much alike to honesty, he nodded his head.

"I will destroy all things that you hate. You will be the switch. I will entrust the momentum to you to decide."

"..."

"..."

She inhaled sharply and talk in a surprisingly calm voice"...I'm in. How?" She said with bitterness. His face turned into inhuman smirk once again. He stepped forward and leaned closer to her ear. Martha Sofia  
flinched as he whispered something into her ear. Words and words, and every sentence that poured burning acid into her mind.

"You're crazy! That's..!"

"I am... Tell me.. do you think you will be able to cope with the experiment? Do you think it will succeed? No, right?"

"What if I failed? That's... You... Why..?"

"To stir a war. Further reason is none of your concern. You will die before everything begin, after all."

She was perplexed, unable to speak. It's not about fear that locked her voice. As soon she found her voice, she found out that she is braver than she ever expect as she hissed. "... You.. Are a disgusting being.." He laughed lightly, a beautiful smile curled in his lips. A smile that contradict the terror it bear.

"All of us are disgusting! I just show my filth openly!"

_Wait for me.. If fate won't bless us.. I will create fate by myself! Even it means I have to sacrifice everything._

_You're also waiting patiently for our bloody waltz right? Phantom?_

_Let me create the ball, with us to dance in the middle of it!_

* * *

...

**Who is that girl, standing inside an enclosed memory?**

**...**

* * *

"You... What do you want me to do with 'that child' after this?"

"... Move him.. Move that 'poor child'! Let him dance until his strings tangled and snapped! Give him mercy.. And give him poison..My dear accomplice... You're the 'Marionetten Spieller'.. Make him dance! Lead him into the ball.. The dream ball where Moors and Petrushka will dance into their deathbed... And let him lead them.. Such a lovely marionette is. "

"What if he die in the process? Before your long dreamed dance begin?" She asked in cold disgust.

Higanbana smirked darkly and grab her hands in a dance gesture as he pulled her closer.

"Trust everything in the hands of the Lord... But... I can assure you, dear Martha... He won't die.. Before I finish my dance.. Mark my words, Martha.. Mark my words.." He kissed her in a painful and long blood chilling kiss before she had the chance to flinch. They broke off the kiss and stared coldly at each other. "He won't die... Before my dance ended... "

His laughter burst in the voice of the demons and insanity.

* * *

...

**Trivia:**

**Moor and Petrushka is the characters from 'Petrushka' a ballet play composed by Igor Stravinsky. In this, Higanbana analogied him and Arthur as Moor and Petrushka because they try to kill each other. In the end Petrushka the pierrot killed by the Moor because his obvious inferiority and his ghost took his revenge to the puppet master who create such sad fate to him, left the audience questioned the reality.**

**Coppelia is also a ballet play about a mad inventor who made a life size doll and made a man bewitched without knowledge that the girl is only a doll. In the end, the man awakened from his delusion by his fiancee and Coppelia, cannot brought to life, as she's only a doll, broken and forgotten.  
**

**if you noticed, the additional lines are from Ryukishi07 product's lyrics. and this fic's main motivational music is from Higanbana no saku yoru ni, "aishi o wataru wa tasogare zo" (love is what dusk crosses over). No, this fic isn't a crossover. I'm just a ryukishi's otaku, all those mindscrew.. ryukishi senseii~~~  
**

**so.. i will update tommorow, as well as the comic.. this week is such a hectic week... I should go commercial and get paid..**

**work for free with this intensity.. pffttt  
**


	11. On the Train to Albion

**So, last chapter was a flashback, now we're going back to present...**

**Please forgive me for these wild timeline..**

**More characters to reveal, there's a reason why I separated the two parts of Martha Sofia's Arc.**

**Btw the Illustration for ch 3 is done on hmomho. tumblr**

**...**

* * *

"I doesn't like all of this.." the brown haired man said it in a relaxed tone, nevertheless, it didn't change the intention the word was spoken. The man sat across him didn't say a word and gazed through the stained window pane. In the other side of the glass, flow of the crowds, hundreds of faces passed in a flash. Nothing is real and eternal, the reason he chose to observing them rather than listen. Realized that he was neglected, the brown haired man cannot help but sighed.

"It has been so long, even for us.." He said at last. The crowds outside still gather and dissolved, a common scenery of a normal day in a busy train station. The actors that passed were always different, but the essence of the crowds itself never changed. The man with amber eyes were looking afar. He once thought his path were clear. But he was wrong. Even a railway has it's junction and dead end.

The compartment were almost silent, two man drifted into their own thought. Drizzle of rain started on the other side of the window, yet the platform of the train to Albion still as lively as ever.

...

* * *

_It's suffocating... What should I do?_

The girl had fell into trouble numerous times ever since she stepped into this sea of human. The air was filled by smell of smoke and mixed sweat, for her it was far from pleasant.

Ever since she stepped into this place she had got herself some troubles, from some thugs tried to rob her, perverts, purse snatcher which in the end learnt their lesson to never steal from an equisitarian and now after swept away numerous times by the unmerciful crowds, here she was, not knowing where and how to get into her designated train.

Liselotte silently swallowed her tears away as well as her regrets. Sure the train route's risk and discomfort are bigger. However, sea route to Albion were strictly monitored by the military, thus, it's impossible to get in without being unnoticed. Her departure was unknown by his brother or anyone from the HQ.

Probably it came from unsatisfication that she dared to did something so outrageous for her parameter. For someone who rarely stepped out from the military area without her brother's accompaniment, the thing she did definitely reckless, almost foolish. However she just didn't want to accept the cold text presented or the faint whispers behind the wall about what happened, and the top of it, she wanted to make sure by her own eyes.

Behind the grey, sturdy wall parted her and the outside world, fear and suspicion was the main language. The concrete blocks, black uniform and her brother's affection was her whole world, and in that limited world, she secretly wished for kindness. Maybe that's why she pursued the shadow of someone she ever received kindness from, someone she ever loved, that now had gone into the side that she would never be able to reach. Wanted to deny the emotionless reports in which her wish sunk.

But again, in her situation right now, she just wanted to cry.

And suddenly it came again, a rough and disgusting hand silently tried to touch her thigh. She almost screamed but she soon realized that her voice would swallowed in amidst of crowd. She clenched her fist and swung her hand to prepare an attack. However...

"Get your hands off of her, you son of a bitch!" A man's deep voice, as clear as thunder, as real as the fact the sun rise in the east beamed while he shoved the pervert's hand away. The pervert let out an angry yell and stepped back, just for prepared an attack. Liselotte flinched and jumped away to avoid the crossfire. For the first time she got a clear sight of her savior.

"You bastard!" The pervert rammed with his knuckles forward. Liselotte let out a yell out of panic. The blond man just laced a relaxed smile and easily bent the pervert's hand and subdued him an then purplosely loosen his grip, let the pervert ran away in fear. The act just happened less than 5 seconds and left Liselotte dumbfounded. The young man glanced back at her and smiled, showed a set of pearl white teeth. That smile was dazzling, but it also felt absurd, as absurd as how he suddenly appeared.

"Um... Thank.. You.." Her voice were soft, and she was worried that the man, whose existence so solid and bright, as in opposite of hers won't hear it.

Her fear proven wrong when the man's smile grew wider as his blue eyes shone. "No problem! It's a man's job to save the weak! You okay babe?"

_Babe?_

"Um yes.. Thank you very much.."

"You seems troubled.. Can I help you?" The man looked so genuinely worried that Liselotte felt really assured, besides, to say no to him seems to be an impossible thing to do.

"I'm lost.. And I cannot find my platform.. I didn't really used to such crowd..."

"I see! It must be the first time for you to ride a train! No worries lady! I will help you find your train! Which platform yours is?"

Although knew that she cannot trust a stranger so suddenly, Liselotte just wanted to be at her train and escaped from this sea of men.

After few struggles inside her mind, Lise raised her face and looked at the stranger with strengthen will. "I'm on platform eight!"

If she thought that face can't became any brighter than she was wrong. " Wow! You're going to Albion too? Me too! I'm also going to platform number eight!

"Oh!" She gasped slowly, didn't know what to say. Half of her was cautioned half felt relieved. At least she got herself a company and can get into her train, while half of her still have yet to trust the stranger.

"I can bring you there! I was going there as well and meet my brother. If you don't mind, you can go with men at least it's saver for a lady to avoid got caught into trouble. Eh, I haven't ask for your name.. Miss?"

"Lisselote..." She paused, decided that using her real surname would be risky, for became a military general's sister, besides she wanted no one to know her destination. "Liselotte.. Maerich.." Her voice is clear and she took the hand of the stranger whose eyes gleamed in the color of southern sea.

"Nice to meet you, Liselotte!" He smiled brightly and shook her hand. His grip were tight and sure. "My name is Alfred, Alfred F. Jones!"

* * *

"Is it really fine for you to be here? I-I mean... I'm really thankful for everything that you've done.. But.. Isn't it dangerous if someone spot you here?"

"No. It's fine. We aren't public figures whose face recognizable by many."

"Still.. You've done more than a lot.."

The man inhaled his pipe and sighed. " I do this for myself, because I need to."

"Why don't you ask your sister to come in your place?"

"I prefer her to stay in the mainland. Albion nowadays is dangerous, moreover with phantom awaken from his slumber."

"I see.. then I shall excuse myself. Take care.."

The compartment door was closed, the man left alone.

* * *

"Geez! And I told you to not late! This is literally the last minute before departure!"

"I'm not late! Besides, usually hero comes at the end doesn't it?"

"Really.. You..." He sighed out of frustration.

Liselotte watched the two man argue and was fascinated by the similarities of the two. Their hair style and eye color is different, nevertheless in a first glance, one might mistook them. However, even a stranger like her would quickly notice the vast differences in their personality.

"Hey! That's not entirely my fault! Thanks to me, I saved this lady! Don't you feel ashamed being so fussy in front of this lady?" For the first time, they acted that they were not alone despite Liselotte was standing there in the whole time.

Alfred's doppelganger looked sorry and bowed so deep to apologize. His voice was so soft, almost unheard and Liselotte once again fascinated on how two person with similar face could be so different.

"So! Miss Liselotte, this is my brother, Matthew. Mattie, this babe is Liselotte Mareich! She is also going to Albion!"

"Nice to meet you.." She nodded courteously.

"Ah...yes, nice to meet you.." Matthew said as he offered a handshake. After that, the three of them walked the corridor to find their compartment and started some conversation, mostly done by Alfred. In a matter of minutes, Liselotte had knew Alfred's hobbies, education, favorite foods, etc, etc... Which she could only respond with a courteous smile.

"What bring you to Albion miss?" Matthew asked when he at least managed to end Alfred's self monologue. "It's a risky thing for a young lady to take a train to Albion by herself..."

That was a question she had expected but nevertheless it was surprising. "Oh, um.. That.. I'm going to visit an old friend.." At least it wasn't entirely a lie. She put an innocent face, tried to switch the conversation and asked back. "And just call me Liselotte..how about you two?"

The brothers looked at each other, in a split second something flashed before their eyes. "Business." They answered simultaneously.

"I see.." Liselotte looked at them more intensely. Those two seemed rather young, probably college students, not the answer she expected. "What business if I may ask? You two seemed... Young though?"

"You talked like a friggin old woman!"

"Al!" Mathew shrieked annoyedly. "We're very sorry Liselotte..my brother didn't mean to offend you.."

"It's fine..it seems I was saying something rude too.."

"Ah, it's nothing.. We do quite young.. We're just helping a friend to send some message.."

"Age doesn't matter! Honestly, I think old guys have no stamina!" Alfred beamed enthusiastically to receive a sour look from Matthew.

Liselotte chuckled lightly upon those two's routine. She noticed the compartment number near them and stopped her steps.

"It seems we've arrived at my compartment, thank you very much for accompanying me until here.."

"No problem! See you later Liz!"

"See you later..in Albion.."

...

* * *

The scene of autumn flashed beyond the window were adorned in the color of golden raisin and brown sugar. The dark clouds had long passed and the sky, an enchantress she is, begun to show her beauty. So pretty, yet it failed to tempt the brown haired young man. A melancholic tune was lamented from his recorder, the songstress's voice was clear an tragic, tore the noise the train made. Drifted by the melody, he trailed his long locked memories.

Suddenly the compartment door swung open followed with a cheerful man rushed in, almost spilled the content of the glass he brought. "Fratello! I bought you coffee!"

The said brother just looked through his shoulder and gave an annoyed look. Given the cold response, the cheerful young man just smile patiently and put a glass of coffee beside his brother.

"What now? Are you regretting for coming to Albion?"

"I'm not! It just..."

"It's been a long time ago.." Feliciano stopped when the sharp glare darted from his brother.

"Are you going to say that what happened in the past doesn't matter?"

"N-no! No! I didn't say that! It just.." Failed to find comprehensive word, Feliciano pouted and started to stir his coffee pointlessly. "You're mean, Fratello.. You never told me what really happened back then.."

"... A woman in red..." He muttered softly and closed his eyes before Feliciano could ask further. The steam from his coffee ran cold.

"A woman in red... Burned in the edge of an inferno.."

...

* * *

**Who is that girl?  
Standing silently inside a closed memory?  
with your severed finger, you can't reach**

* * *

"Argh! Mijn Gott!" He yelled for who knows how many times. The conductor, with half of his height shrank even more with trembled legs. "Not in my compartment, not in the bathroom, not in the corridor, and now.. NOT in this place either?"

"Bu-but sir..." The conductor said in a voice comparable to a duck's quack, his bravery had long drained. "Thi-this car is the dining room.. N..no guest...allowed to smoke here.. Especially with your blend of pipe.."

The tall man glared sharply and let out a deep and rough growl. He threw a quick glance past the car's door where other conductor, who were luckier and pathetically watched their friend facing a scary passenger alone.

He rolled his eye and shut his pipe with a scowl and slammed the table annoyedly. "Bring me some booze." He said with a dry voice. The conductor pulled back with the speed of light and sighed in relief. He was going to made sure the lord customer will got everything he want to avoid castathrope.

_What am I doing here.._

Pieter started to stractch his napkin with a pen. In a matter of minutes, the napkin already filled with words that seems irrelevant for ordinary people. However, those are his theories, calculations and plans, encrypted with his personal code.

He took out a bundle of papers and start reading. It was a document he slipped from military's archive, without consent.

"Lycoris.." He murmured. Despite the amount of rumors circulated among the soldiers, the military's document about the figure of Higanbana were literally as thin as a slice of bacon.

Does it mean nobody ever documented it or... Someone hid it?

Alfonso's report did included in the thin bundle and seems to be the only well documented one. Pieter traced the words and arrived at a certain name, the only name appeared more than once, a name that probably became a reason of all chaos happened lately.

**Esther Hayes  
Dryad  
Status: deceased**

_Esther... _

Arthur's half sister, someone crossed path twice with Higanbana. Pieter never got a clear impression of her and her antics, same goes for her brother. And now, after her death her brother devoted his life for avenging her, is that a karma?

_Why would the army accused her of espionage?_

Esther's family was strange, both Arthur and her had it in their blood. Her paternal relationship with her brother also can be called if not complicated then absurd would be the world.

Their mother, a black knight squad's member got pregnant with a normal human and gave birth to Esther and another son whose whereabouts still unknown until now. Her father died of natural causes not long after Esther was born and left her mentally vulnerable mother which later discharged because excessive aggressive actions in duty. three decades later, her mother was pregnant again, this time nobody knows with who or how, for she was still treated at the mental ward. Just Two weeks after Arthur was born, his mother attempted suicide and tried to brought her son along. It was unsuccessful and Esther took her half brother with her to avoid another attempt.

Esther's hunch was correct, not so long after, their mother did another attempt and this time she succeed. Both the siblings never shown the instability their mother had aside from bad anger management. Both are cold headed and introvert. Esther, although seemed open and cheerful, was secretive and enigmatic. Her faint smile always present while no one really knew what was going in her head.

_Maybe that's why they were suspicious of her...  
_  
Pieter closed the folder and let out a sigh. Esther Hayes is dead, her brother rebelled against PASA, both Genevieve's children had some connection with Higanbana, who else had the connection? Someone inside PASA who recently have access to the documents, hid them or disposed it certainly knows something. There are something else, Pieter thought. He knew he missed something. There was a dissonance somewhere.

Genevieve._ Click._  
Esther's involvement in Rhea-Sophie. _Click._  
Lazarene. _Click_  
Documents...

Documents. Pieter's frown went deeper, he abruptly opened the page contains the table again.

"16... No.. That can't be.." He took out his communication tablet and dialed some numbers.

"Yes, it's me.. Lazarene's experimentation data...Yes all of it. Also, I need you to check espionage report on da Silva... For what? Just do as I say! And birth report for the second or third generation soldier... ...All right.. Dank u.."

So that person knows more than he admit, and Pieter was going to know why. He knew that someone was going to defend himself, create lies to cover another lies. Yes, he knew what his face would be, even now he knew the fear that someone was going to experience, his face twisted in desperation, oh yes he knew. Pieter thought in satisfaction, his mouth curled a cunning smirk.

The dining room's door swung open followed by a loud steps. The blue eyed man with a wide smile approached Pieter's table. "Hey! Long time no see. Is it fine for a black squad's general to be aboard on a shady train like this?"

Pieter scoffed and tidied the papers scattered on the table. "Funny. Your brother asked the similar thing earlier."

"He is? Oh well..damn it.." He threw a quick glance at Pieter's scratch on the napkin and messed his hair. " Can I see those?" He pointed his chin and asked.

"No." His moss colored eye gleamed dangerously. "These information is my worth for being a spy. If someday I need to use your faction, I'm going to have something to trade for."

"I understand." Alfred said with a sneer. He chewed his candy and chuckled lightly. "Really.. I want to see the face those guys is going to make when they discover that one of their general is a spy..."

"Ah.. True that.." Pieter's voice when he said that was low and dark, filled with a vile pleasure. He wanted to see those people's betrayed face. And above all, a face with more pain than the others, with those ice blue eyes gleamed in anger. "That would be a marvelous sight.."

_You and I.. We are both liars... Liars attract liars... Don't you think so?_

He would _LOVE_ to bite those frozen lips...

...

* * *

Trivia:

**Dryad: wood spirit in greek mythology, Esther's power is plants.**

**Esther is Ireland. In this fic, means that Arthur's family consist an unknown older brother, Esther, Genevieve (mother) and Arthur.  
**

**Pieter is Netherlands.. I love you bang Belanda! XDD**

**To go to albion there's two route, by train or by ship. Train route are far less monitored so usually many shady people uses it.**


	12. The stage is prepared, Petrouchka

**I have throw too many hints, haven't I?**

**This also.. I'm afraid my plan would be too obvious and lost all the fun.**

**Chibi pic is up at hmomho tumblr.**

* * *

...

"You can't just barging in! Second Lieutenant! Wait!"

The tall young man didn't even took a breath when he slammed ward's door open, ignoring the futile protest from the woman.

"Shut up! How can you expect me to be not worried while you all refuse to tell me the condition?"

"We are treating him right now! please calm yourself first Ludwig!" The short haired woman plead, her white labcoat swung when she tried to catch up with the man she tried to call. The blond stopped his steps reluctantly. His eyes darted to the woman filled with worries and fear.

"Miss Katyusha.. let me see him.. I just want to know my brother's condition!" The young man's eye were sincere and full of pleas . "Is it that bad?."

Katyusha looked hesitant upon the man's plea. The stern commander now plead like a child and it tingled her motherly instinct.

"But.. it's fine.. I'm sure I can heal him.. that's why I told you to calm yourself first.. it's not that bad" It wasn't convincing enough and Ludwig's frown goes deeper. He shoved the woman aside as he proceed his walk in wide steps, ignored her shouts.

"Bruder!" He shouted as he kick the room's door open. His eyes widened when he see the scene in front of him.

"Oh, Lud! What's with that loud voice heh?" The white haired man leaning upon the pillows lazily with bandages wrapped his head and his hand slinged. Around his bed there are a pile of porn magazines and beer can scattered. Ludwig looked at his brother with gaping mouth. Despite one of his hand was cradled and many bandages covered his body, his grin was nothing but cheerful . ignoring the disapproving look from his doctor, he grabbed a can of beer within his free hand's reach and offered it to his dumbfounded brother. "wanna some? Man, I LOVE this place!"

Katyusha reached the door with heavy pants. She frowned and blushed upon the sight of the pile of porn magazines her patient stacked so obviously.

"That's why I told you not to be worried! Worrying about him is our job!"

"Brother.." Ludwig said with a trembled voice. The man referred just cocked his head and grinned even wider.

"_Ja_~~?"

"YOU DAMNED IDIOT!" he said as he slammed his forehead again his brother's. "you have no idea how freaked out I was!"

"Ow! That's hurt! You made my injuries opened again!'

"serves you right! What happened actually? I only heard that you and your squad were attacked near the city of Avis!" he rub his forehead in annoyance. "did you do something that invoked them?"

"I do not!" Gilbert pouted and flinched when Katyusha clean his wounds with antiseptic. "look what have you done to your sick brother! Ow! Ow! Treat me gently!"

"Uh.. please don't move too much.. I managed to put back your arm into one piece with much effort.. and it's still very fragile..."

Ludwig's eye widened. He looked at the cradled arm with much disbelief, tried to made sure what he just heard. Gilbert muttered a silent curse to no one and unconsciously moved his body to hid his arm.

"Your arm... is severed?"

"Was. Thanks for her magical boobi- OUCH! Okay! Okay I'm sorry! Anyway, it had brought into a neat single piece again!"

"What happened there brother?" Ludwig's voice was trembled. If his pores were big enough, he sure his anger would leaked from there. It amazes even him that he could keep his composure, aside from his blood oozed out from his clenched fist

"I don't really know. I was arrived when the fight was already severe and I don't know who started it first. But it's strange.. they attacked more virulent than usual.. Avis isn't a big town and we were just there for a small inspection. That's why most of my squad members weren't prepared for such a response."

For the first time since he arrived, Ludwig noticed his brother's dark circles under his eyes were much darker than usual. As a doctor, Katyusha understand her patient's sign to be left alone and talked softly to Ludwig who was still stood stiffly. "Lieutenant.. your brother need a rest so that his arm can recover faster. You can ask him later, would you?" Katyusha dragged the blond lieutenant as she collected the cans upon the table.

"Hey! Don't take my beer! Luuudd! Get my cans back! Hey! Don't leave me! " His yells blocked as the heavy door closed. As soon as the door was shut , Katyusha patted Ludwig's arm and give a sign for him to follow her.

"He'll recover in no time.. don't worry. Although it need some time for him to use his arm normally. He have to run some therapy to regain his full control of his reflexes.

"I understand.. how's the rest of his squad?"

"most of them are badly injured, there are many regular soldiers among them and I cannot say their condition are good.. First Lieutenant Gilbert's arm was pretty bad too.. So I suggest you to postpone your interview..."

"Excuse me! Sir!" Both of them stopped when a voice called from behind them. Ludwig turn his head and found a familiar figure running in a hurry towards them. He recognized the figure as his brother's subordinate, Boris. He seemed quite energetic for someone who had completely beaten up.

"Sir.. I need to report!"

"You're injured. You can make your report after you fully recovered."

"it's important sir! My commander still haven't know this either! I was on the scene when those resistances bumped into us!" His tone was almost pleading, unlike a formal need to report, it more like a call for help. Ludwig's curiosity can help but swelling rapidly.

"Fine. Tell me quick."

"those rebels.. said something strange.. about us trying to attack them simultaneously.. and about we're trying to seize the Capital of Everdusk! We tried to convince them but they became more raged"

He cursed to no one, for he didn't know how or for whom he should curse. He ridiculed those people's stupidity and angered for it caused his brother and his people's suffering.

"that's a baseless rumor. Those rumors come and go often.. but this time why are they more panicked than usual?" Boris flinched back, it's not the response Ludwig expected. The young soldier looked more vulnerable and pained, hesitated to talk.

"uh.. they said something about... Higanbana."

Katyusha let out a restrained shriek while Ludwig froze in his place. An absurd situation, an unfavorable situation, a deviation for him. He never liked deviation and his mind almost jumbled when he tried to process the situation.

_Again? Why would that person.._

"What's with Higanbana? What did they said about that person?"

"They said the da Silvas found his documents about wiping out the rebels secretly.. they didn't explain anything beside that."

_Two movement in one month? First Phantom.. and then da Silva? Higanbana.. just what in the world is he after...?_

"I understand.. you may leave, Boris. Take some rest." Ludwig said as he turn around and continue his steps.

"Sir! There's more!" He called him again. Ludwig looked at him again with questioning look. He's surprised when he saw the soldier's dreaded expression.

"...what is it?"

"they also bragged that.. Calafina and the Griffith joined their power and they already prepared their force against us.."The soldier's voice is disrupted by fear, but his essence of words were clear, sure and threatening. For who knows how many time in the day, Ludwig's eye almost fell out of it's crevice.

_What?_

...

* * *

The sound of impatient footsteps and chatters is filled the room. Alfonso walked back and forth in one corner with hands clenched while Pieter blown too much strange smelled smoke to the air as he tapped the table with annoyance. Vash mumbled a loud nothing and gritted his teeth, glared at anything caught in his sight. Everyone's attention caught instantly when the door suddenly thrown open as the awaited person stormed into the room.

"Ludwig!"

"Is that true...?"

"Gilbert is.."

"Silence everyone!" Ludwig's shout silenced the room. The generals once again summoned together and none of them looked calm. The news about Gilbert's attacked squad and Calafina's movement had spread like wildfire and brought a rather chaotic situation. Ludwig looked around the room and gave a signal to quieted them. "3rd division were attacked but there are no dead causalities. However, we can't expect them to move in the near future. Are we clear with this?"

"And how about Griffiths and Calafina? The first is to be expected to move around, but Calafina is an entirely different matter.. Not only their base is somewhere far from the continent, they also rather passive these recent decades. What brought them to move?" Ivan asked with a dark smile upon his face. The others mumbled in approval and stared at Ludwig for confirmation. The order Ludwig tried to keep broken again as everyone tried to express their theories.

"Calm down! We don't know yet! It's probably just another baseless rumor spread by Griffith!"

Pieter bit his pipe hard, that's not how it works and this reckless attack wasn't a well planned nor executed. Whoever spread that rumor either did it randomly or just didn't move from a rightful orders. Berwald and Alfred aren't fools, Alfred might be reckless but not stupid. This attack was a dead end that caused an opening on the cheesboard.

It just noisy chatter echoed in the room when a low voice started to talk."I heard from my sister that Da Silvas also discovered some documents about our plan to attack the Dome of Shezhach. I never heard such document exist before. Is that true?" Ivan asked again. Ludwig silently cursed at the fact that Katyusha was listened the information along with him. Honestly, he still cannot find the right momentum to tell them that Higanbana moved again, too bad it was leaked earlier than his preparation. Ivan noticed Ludwig's confusion and paused shortly before he continued. "that documents is Higanbana's isn't it?"

The room quieted instantly as Ivan's word ended. The silence was so intense that even the softest breath was echoed across the room.

"But that's absurd!" Vash's shout broke the silence and instantly made him as the main attention in the room. He cleared his throat in fluster as he became aware of his awkward position.

"Absurd is an understatement." Pieter shrugged almost indifferently. "Higanbana again... only in one month, we were proved that his existence is not just some urban legend. And let's add the fact that he almost managed to stir a war.. no.. he currently almost succeed. Phantom.. and now those wolves. Da Silvas have full support from the Everdusk and threat to Dome of Shezach means an open challenge to them also."

_Da Silva..._

Ludwig's head spun horribly. Of all people, he mostly wants to avoid those wolves and especially...

"_...Is that the only way to live?" he asked with a clear voice. The lights from the surrounding buildings illuminated his figure as he stepped almost too lightly into the staircases as if he got a pair of wings._

"_Huh?"_

"_If for you that's a happiness.. I can't argue more. But stay out from my happiness if all you want..." he leaped to the highest point before he glanced to Ludwig. Those eyes were calm, but with a sincerity of a rock inside. "is to disturb it... We will bare our fangs against you and your people.. keep that in mind Signore.."_

"...nant.. Second Lieutenant Ludwig!" Toris's call wake Ludwig from his reminiscence.

"Ach! Sorry! Can you repeat your words? I'm just dozed off.."

"It's fine.. your brother was injured after all.. you must be worried.." Ivan patted the blond soldier a little too sugary that made Ludwig flinched uncomfortably. He looked at Pieter who gave him an ironic salute with his finger and had the corner of his lips lifted a millimeter.

"Higanbana.. Spider lily.." Alfonso mumbled pointlessly, messed with his own head. He looked so distracted and confused that Pieter thought that he was going to faint anytime.

Pieter exhaled his pipe with lethargic expression, noted all information from each general's gestures and response. In the corner, Ivan's younger sister seems to be the only one remains unaffected with the surprising news, looked around with watchful stare. Well.. her brother does so.. still smiled sweetly with threatening intention behind... but as a trained observer, Pieter can felt the big nosed man's anxiety.

Decided to do something out of his habit, Pieter approached the long haired girl, stood emotionlessly as she watched others in a cold stare. The girl flinched a step behind and glared at him but said nothing.

"What is your opinion?" the girl's eye widened at his question, withount any courtesy accompanied the blunt straightforwardness. She tried to ignore but Pieter had decided to not let his approach gone waste and waited patiently for a word to come out from her mouth. For a couple of minutes, she chose to ignored him and looked at another direction while occasionally threw a sharp glare.

"None of your business." She said at least, probably too irked with Pieter's watchful stare. "Why did you care anyway?"

_Cold, no subjectivity, no slightest concern._ Pieter thought systematically. A cold girl, a polar opposite from a certain person on the other side of her world. Someone life in different world, different way of life, someone from her enemy's den. What would Alfred do in her situation? What would she do in Alfred's situation? He always enjoyed the 'what if' thinking, what if they know that he was a spy is another amusing 'what if' of his own.

"Curious."

"Not going to make you any money. Still interested?"

"Yes. Mind to tell?"

She darted her sight, clearly not amused. But Pieter, secretly took pride with his obstinate will (aside from his thriftiness) to get something he want, certainly kept his stance firm despite the dreadful aura she emitted. She narrowed her eye, one glance and even brainless nut know that he wasn't not going to backed off with anything. Natalia sighed heavily and threw a very sour look at the tall man with resentful eyes which ignored blatantly by Pieter.

"I will answer once and you will get off as soon as you can."

"Depends on your answer." Pieter shrugged.

"I think all about Higanbana's matter is nothing more than a cheap comedy. Unfortunately, nobody seemed to mind about the quality because it used very bright lighting and glossy costumes to blind the spectator."

Pieter's mouth unconsciously gaped into an O. He seriously didn't expect that kind of answer and froze for some couple of seconds. Natalia, felt that he's too shocked to keep her, took the chance and flee from him.

"Sharper than a razor..." Pieter mumbled as he regained his ground back. " I wonder if her way of viewing things is the correct one?"

I will stop him... it has to be me.. Someone thoughts echoing those words over and over. He gritted his teeth as he walked around the room with dragged steps.

"I'm going to Leith!" Vash suddenly raised his voice and made many eyes rounded in an instant. Unmoved, he continued with a formal tone. " I want to check by myself... if Higanbana really was the one who made the first move.. we might find his trace.. something that can lead us to his plot.. This matter is getting worsened each second and we still know nothing... I need to start a move."

"Bu-But in Leith.." Toris said in a series of gasps and blurred words. "Phantom..."

"He won't kill me." Vash said with a very convincing firmness in his voice. "He might be... ruthless... but I know that he's a sentimental person..a romanticist.. that just not his style.. and he's someone valued honor highly."

"That's still dangerous.. We still doesn't know what Higanbana's after. No matter how you think about it, it's a reckless act." Ivan said.

"I will go with him." Alfonso cut the protest with abrupt voice. His face was slightly pale, but his eyes were firm. "more reason for that eyebrow idiot to not move recklessly. As he had said.. that guy is a real sentimentalist."

"All right.." Ludwig said with unwillingly. "but it IS a reckless act... so it's more appropriate to do nothing and observe their movement first.. at least until our force is fully ready.. until that, you two have yet to allowed do anything."

"I don't mind." Vash stated with an unmoved obstinacy. The buzz had once again started inside the room as something swarmed into everyone's mind.

_Oh God... how could that turned into this?_ Ludwig thought .

_H__oo.__..? So.. it's the choice he made_... Pieter thought.

_It... has gone from bad to WORSE!_ Toris thought

_Interesting...what should I do now? _in a childish happiness, Ivan thought with a smile plastered upon his face.

_I don't know whether what I'm going to do is a right thing or not.. but.._

Alfonso clenched his fist desperately.

_Everything in the hands of the Lord..._

_I will end you and this __karma __with my own hands... no matter what it takes..__.._

_Can you hear me?_

_Spider lily...?_

_..._

* * *

**Mr. Demon... come here...**

**To the sound of my clapping hands...**

**No matter how far you run away**

**I will surely catch you..**

_..._


	13. The Accursed One's Bloodline

**I have throw too many hints, haven't I?**

**This also.. I'm afraid my plan would be too obvious and lost all the fun.**

**Chibi pic is up at hmomho tumblr.**

* * *

...

"You can't just barging in! Second Lieutenant! Wait!"

The tall young man didn't even took a breath when he slammed ward's door open, ignoring the futile protest from the woman.

"Shut up! How can you expect me to be not worried while you all refuse to tell me the condition?"

"We are treating him right now! please calm yourself first Ludwig!" The short haired woman plead, her white labcoat swung when she tried to catch up with the man she tried to call. The blond stopped his steps reluctantly. His eyes darted to the woman filled with worries and fear.

"Miss Katyusha.. let me see him.. I just want to know my brother's condition!" The young man's eye were sincere and full of pleas . "Is it that bad?."

Katyusha looked hesitant upon the man's plea. The stern commander now plead like a child and it tingled her motherly instinct.

"But.. it's fine.. I'm sure I can heal him.. that's why I told you to calm yourself first.. it's not that bad" It wasn't convincing enough and Ludwig's frown goes deeper. He shoved the woman aside as he proceed his walk in wide steps, ignored her shouts.

"Bruder!" He shouted as he kick the room's door open. His eyes widened when he see the scene in front of him.

"Oh, Lud! What's with that loud voice heh?" The white haired man leaning upon the pillows lazily with bandages wrapped his head and his hand slinged. Around his bed there are a pile of porn magazines and beer can scattered. Ludwig looked at his brother with gaping mouth. Despite one of his hand was cradled and many bandages covered his body, his grin was nothing but cheerful . ignoring the disapproving look from his doctor, he grabbed a can of beer within his free hand's reach and offered it to his dumbfounded brother. "wanna some? Man, I LOVE this place!"

Katyusha reached the door with heavy pants. She frowned and blushed upon the sight of the pile of porn magazines her patient stacked so obviously.

"That's why I told you not to be worried! Worrying about him is our job!"

"Brother.." Ludwig said with a trembled voice. The man referred just cocked his head and grinned even wider.

"_Ja_~~?"

"YOU DAMNED IDIOT!" he said as he slammed his forehead again his brother's. "you have no idea how freaked out I was!"

"Ow! That's hurt! You made my injuries opened again!'

"serves you right! What happened actually? I only heard that you and your squad were attacked near the city of Avis!" he rub his forehead in annoyance. "did you do something that invoked them?"

"I do not!" Gilbert pouted and flinched when Katyusha clean his wounds with antiseptic. "look what have you done to your sick brother! Ow! Ow! Treat me gently!"

"Uh.. please don't move too much.. I managed to put back your arm into one piece with much effort.. and it's still very fragile..."

Ludwig's eye widened. He looked at the cradled arm with much disbelief, tried to made sure what he just heard. Gilbert muttered a silent curse to no one and unconsciously moved his body to hid his arm.

"Your arm... is severed?"

"Was. Thanks for her magical boobi- OUCH! Okay! Okay I'm sorry! Anyway, it had brought into a neat single piece again!"

"What happened there brother?" Ludwig's voice was trembled. If his pores were big enough, he sure his anger would leaked from there. It amazes even him that he could keep his composure, aside from his blood oozed out from his clenched fist

"I don't really know. I was arrived when the fight was already severe and I don't know who started it first. But it's strange.. they attacked more virulent than usual.. Avis isn't a big town and we were just there for a small inspection. That's why most of my squad members weren't prepared for such a response."

For the first time since he arrived, Ludwig noticed his brother's dark circles under his eyes were much darker than usual. As a doctor, Katyusha understand her patient's sign to be left alone and talked softly to Ludwig who was still stood stiffly. "Lieutenant.. your brother need a rest so that his arm can recover faster. You can ask him later, would you?" Katyusha dragged the blond lieutenant as she collected the cans upon the table.

"Hey! Don't take my beer! Luuudd! Get my cans back! Hey! Don't leave me! " His yells blocked as the heavy door closed. As soon as the door was shut , Katyusha patted Ludwig's arm and give a sign for him to follow her.

"He'll recover in no time.. don't worry. Although it need some time for him to use his arm normally. He have to run some therapy to regain his full control of his reflexes.

"I understand.. how's the rest of his squad?"

"most of them are badly injured, there are many regular soldiers among them and I cannot say their condition are good.. First Lieutenant Gilbert's arm was pretty bad too.. So I suggest you to postpone your interview..."

"Excuse me! Sir!" Both of them stopped when a voice called from behind them. Ludwig turn his head and found a familiar figure running in a hurry towards them. He recognized the figure as his brother's subordinate, Boris. He seemed quite energetic for someone who had completely beaten up.

"Sir.. I need to report!"

"You're injured. You can make your report after you fully recovered."

"it's important sir! My commander still haven't know this either! I was on the scene when those resistances bumped into us!" His tone was almost pleading, unlike a formal need to report, it more like a call for help. Ludwig's curiosity can help but swelling rapidly.

"Fine. Tell me quick."

"those rebels.. said something strange.. about us trying to attack them simultaneously.. and about we're trying to seize the Capital of Everdusk! We tried to convince them but they became more raged"

He cursed to no one, for he didn't know how or for whom he should curse. He ridiculed those people's stupidity and angered for it caused his brother and his people's suffering.

"that's a baseless rumor. Those rumors come and go often.. but this time why are they more panicked than usual?" Boris flinched back, it's not the response Ludwig expected. The young soldier looked more vulnerable and pained, hesitated to talk.

"uh.. they said something about... Higanbana."

Katyusha let out a restrained shriek while Ludwig froze in his place. An absurd situation, an unfavorable situation, a deviation for him. He never liked deviation and his mind almost jumbled when he tried to process the situation.

_Again? Why would that person.._

"What's with Higanbana? What did they said about that person?"

"They said the da Silvas found his documents about wiping out the rebels secretly.. they didn't explain anything beside that."

_Two movement in one month? First Phantom.. and then da Silva? Higanbana.. just what in the world is he after...?_

"I understand.. you may leave, Boris. Take some rest." Ludwig said as he turn around and continue his steps.

"Sir! There's more!" He called him again. Ludwig looked at him again with questioning look. He's surprised when he saw the soldier's dreaded expression.

"...what is it?"

"they also bragged that.. Calafina and the Griffith joined their power and they already prepared their force against us.."The soldier's voice is disrupted by fear, but his essence of words were clear, sure and threatening. For who knows how many time in the day, Ludwig's eye almost fell out of it's crevice.

_What?_

...

* * *

The sound of impatient footsteps and chatters is filled the room. Alfonso walked back and forth in one corner with hands clenched while Pieter blown too much strange smelled smoke to the air as he tapped the table with annoyance. Vash mumbled a loud nothing and gritted his teeth, glared at anything caught in his sight. Everyone's attention caught instantly when the door suddenly thrown open as the awaited person stormed into the room.

"Ludwig!"

"Is that true...?"

"Gilbert is.."

"Silence everyone!" Ludwig's shout silenced the room. The generals once again summoned together and none of them looked calm. The news about Gilbert's attacked squad and Calafina's movement had spread like wildfire and brought a rather chaotic situation. Ludwig looked around the room and gave a signal to quieted them. "3rd division were attacked but there are no dead causalities. However, we can't expect them to move in the near future. Are we clear with this?"

"And how about Griffiths and Calafina? The first is to be expected to move around, but Calafina is an entirely different matter.. Not only their base is somewhere far from the continent, they also rather passive these recent decades. What brought them to move?" Ivan asked with a dark smile upon his face. The others mumbled in approval and stared at Ludwig for confirmation. The order Ludwig tried to keep broken again as everyone tried to express their theories.

"Calm down! We don't know yet! It's probably just another baseless rumor spread by Griffith!"

Pieter bit his pipe hard, that's not how it works and this reckless attack wasn't a well planned nor executed. Whoever spread that rumor either did it randomly or just didn't move from a rightful orders. Berwald and Alfred aren't fools, Alfred might be reckless but not stupid. This attack was a dead end that caused an opening on the cheesboard.

It just noisy chatter echoed in the room when a low voice started to talk."I heard from my sister that Da Silvas also discovered some documents about our plan to attack the Dome of Shezhach. I never heard such document exist before. Is that true?" Ivan asked again. Ludwig silently cursed at the fact that Katyusha was listened the information along with him. Honestly, he still cannot find the right momentum to tell them that Higanbana moved again, too bad it was leaked earlier than his preparation. Ivan noticed Ludwig's confusion and paused shortly before he continued. "that documents is Higanbana's isn't it?"

The room quieted instantly as Ivan's word ended. The silence was so intense that even the softest breath was echoed across the room.

"But that's absurd!" Vash's shout broke the silence and instantly made him as the main attention in the room. He cleared his throat in fluster as he became aware of his awkward position.

"Absurd is an understatement." Pieter shrugged almost indifferently. "Higanbana again... only in one month, we were proved that his existence is not just some urban legend. And let's add the fact that he almost managed to stir a war.. no.. he currently almost succeed. Phantom.. and now those wolves. Da Silvas have full support from the Everdusk and threat to Dome of Shezach means an open challenge to them also."

_Da Silva..._

Ludwig's head spun horribly. Of all people, he mostly wants to avoid those wolves and especially...

"_...Is that the only way to live?" he asked with a clear voice. The lights from the surrounding buildings illuminated his figure as he stepped almost too lightly into the staircases as if he got a pair of wings._

"_Huh?"_

"_If for you that's a happiness.. I can't argue more. But stay out from my happiness if all you want..." he leaped to the highest point before he glanced to Ludwig. Those eyes were calm, but with a sincerity of a rock inside. "is to disturb it... We will bare our fangs against you and your people.. keep that in mind Signore.."_

"...nant.. Second Lieutenant Ludwig!" Toris's call wake Ludwig from his reminiscence.

"Ach! Sorry! Can you repeat your words? I'm just dozed off.."

"It's fine.. your brother was injured after all.. you must be worried.." Ivan patted the blond soldier a little too sugary that made Ludwig flinched uncomfortably. He looked at Pieter who gave him an ironic salute with his finger and had the corner of his lips lifted a millimeter.

"Higanbana.. Spider lily.." Alfonso mumbled pointlessly, messed with his own head. He looked so distracted and confused that Pieter thought that he was going to faint anytime.

Pieter exhaled his pipe with lethargic expression, noted all information from each general's gestures and response. In the corner, Ivan's younger sister seems to be the only one remains unaffected with the surprising news, looked around with watchful stare. Well.. her brother does so.. still smiled sweetly with threatening intention behind... but as a trained observer, Pieter can felt the big nosed man's anxiety.

Decided to do something out of his habit, Pieter approached the long haired girl, stood emotionlessly as she watched others in a cold stare. The girl flinched a step behind and glared at him but said nothing.

"What is your opinion?" the girl's eye widened at his question, withount any courtesy accompanied the blunt straightforwardness. She tried to ignore but Pieter had decided to not let his approach gone waste and waited patiently for a word to come out from her mouth. For a couple of minutes, she chose to ignored him and looked at another direction while occasionally threw a sharp glare.

"None of your business." She said at least, probably too irked with Pieter's watchful stare. "Why did you care anyway?"

_Cold, no subjectivity, no slightest concern._ Pieter thought systematically. A cold girl, a polar opposite from a certain person on the other side of her world. Someone life in different world, different way of life, someone from her enemy's den. What would Alfred do in her situation? What would she do in Alfred's situation? He always enjoyed the 'what if' thinking, what if they know that he was a spy is another amusing 'what if' of his own.

"Curious."

"Not going to make you any money. Still interested?"

"Yes. Mind to tell?"

She darted her sight, clearly not amused. But Pieter, secretly took pride with his obstinate will (aside from his thriftiness) to get something he want, certainly kept his stance firm despite the dreadful aura she emitted. She narrowed her eye, one glance and even brainless nut know that he wasn't not going to backed off with anything. Natalia sighed heavily and threw a very sour look at the tall man with resentful eyes which ignored blatantly by Pieter.

"I will answer once and you will get off as soon as you can."

"Depends on your answer." Pieter shrugged.

"I think all about Higanbana's matter is nothing more than a cheap comedy. Unfortunately, nobody seemed to mind about the quality because it used very bright lighting and glossy costumes to blind the spectator."

Pieter's mouth unconsciously gaped into an O. He seriously didn't expect that kind of answer and froze for some couple of seconds. Natalia, felt that he's too shocked to keep her, took the chance and flee from him.

"Sharper than a razor..." Pieter mumbled as he regained his ground back. " I wonder if her way of viewing things is the correct one?"

I will stop him... it has to be me.. Someone thoughts echoing those words over and over. He gritted his teeth as he walked around the room with dragged steps.

"I'm going to Leith!" Vash suddenly raised his voice and made many eyes rounded in an instant. Unmoved, he continued with a formal tone. " I want to check by myself... if Higanbana really was the one who made the first move.. we might find his trace.. something that can lead us to his plot.. This matter is getting worsened each second and we still know nothing... I need to start a move."

"Bu-But in Leith.." Toris said in a series of gasps and blurred words. "Phantom..."

"He won't kill me." Vash said with a very convincing firmness in his voice. "He might be... ruthless... but I know that he's a sentimental person..a romanticist.. that just not his style.. and he's someone valued honor highly."

"That's still dangerous.. We still doesn't know what Higanbana's after. No matter how you think about it, it's a reckless act." Ivan said.

"I will go with him." Alfonso cut the protest with abrupt voice. His face was slightly pale, but his eyes were firm. "more reason for that eyebrow idiot to not move recklessly. As he had said.. that guy is a real sentimentalist."

"All right.." Ludwig said with unwillingly. "but it IS a reckless act... so it's more appropriate to do nothing and observe their movement first.. at least until our force is fully ready.. until that, you two have yet to allowed do anything."

"I don't mind." Vash stated with an unmoved obstinacy. The buzz had once again started inside the room as something swarmed into everyone's mind.

_Oh God... how could that turned into this?_ Ludwig thought .

_H__oo.__..? So.. it's the choice he made_... Pieter thought.

_It... has gone from bad to WORSE!_ Toris thought

_Interesting...what should I do now? _in a childish happiness, Ivan thought with a smile plastered upon his face.

_I don't know whether what I'm going to do is a right thing or not.. but.._

Alfonso clenched his fist desperately.

_Everything in the hands of the Lord..._

_I will end you and this __karma __with my own hands... no matter what it takes..__.._

_Can you hear me?_

_Spider lily...?_

_..._

* * *

**Mr. Demon... come here...**

**To the sound of my clapping hands...**

**No matter how far you run away**

**I will surely catch you..**

_..._


	14. Tangled with an ugly star

**Sorry for the long update, my holiday is almost over**

**Lend me your shoulder.. TT3TT**

**So, multiple updates, so near with Higanbana's arc**

**I'm really excited! But this chapter.. **

**I just a bit unsatisfied with this **

…

* * *

_I'm not a pitiful clown made of hay and splinter__  
__I'm not a handsome knight in his shining scimitar.__  
_

_I am a Marionette.. __  
__With prosthetic limbs made from wood.._

_Will you love me so?_

_when fire turned me into ugly ashes?_

* * *

…..

**Town border of Burrleigh, Leith.**

"I fucking HATE caravan ride!" Alfred's face switched back and forth between ugly green and purple before his stomach content thrown out to the ground.

His brother's face was as pale as chalk, with an expression as if he was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, I couldn't buy us any bus or train ticket. There was surveillance in every station too.. "After said that, it was his turn to empty his stomach.

Alfred wiped his mouth with a frown folded between his eyebrow. "If there's anyone to blame, it's that caravan's driver and his crazy cow! Mirabelle what? That one fucking cow run with a speed of a locomotive! Remind me to barbecue that fat cow when we meet them again!"

"At least we arrived fast enough..." Matthew said weakly and continued his violent cough.

"Yeah, and they drained our pocket dry." Alfred handed his water bottle to his brother who received it with much thanks. "Probably 'slow but sure' phrase was invented by people like us."

"The army already mobilized their power to Albion huh... They fear for Mr Arthur's movement."

"... Ifrit that Arthur took in..." Alfred murmured. "Is he really the 'pandora box'?"

"Pandora box?"

"Ah, they haven't told you? Sadiq's little technician told me before our departure. She's an Ifrit too, she said to be careful and not to trigger anything."

"You are implying that... That guy is Mr. Sadiq's target that Arthur took?" Matthew's eyes widened. He bit his upper lip in anxiousness.

"Well.. It's just our suspicion! I mean.. Why PASA would go that far to obtain him?" Alfred just shrugged and walked away although his legs still yet to stood firmly. "We can't waste our time, let's go!"

"Al wait! What if it's true... If that ifrit really... Shouldn't we prepare ourselves better?"

"No." His answer was immediate and sure. The color of his face still greenish but his eyes already shone as bright as usual. "Our objection is still the same. We didn't come for that ifrit."

Alfred didn't stop his steps and so Matthew have to hastily run to chase him. "Mr. Arthur isn't going to be an easy person to be persuaded..."

Alfred gritted his teeth and increased his walking speed. "He will accept. He must! Did you remember what Pieter said? Genevieve... Now I understand why the army never tried to looking for him. Hell.. He never told us that his mother was a spy killer!"

"Even if he does know, is that something one would boast?"

"At least, he should tell us!"

Matthew sighed, he felt do lethargic to argue. "Why they chose Higanbana instead of Genevieve's children to succeed the position?" That question caught Alfred's attention almost instantly. He knows about human and their pathetic nature, he had observed their behavior for so long to understand their flaws, fear, fucked up minds.

"They were afraid Genevieve's seed would bring her mental tendency. That's why instead of succeeding her bloodline, they chose to 'create' Higanbana."

Matthew drew a sharp breath and yelled. "But Mr. Arthur isn't crazy!"

"Never said he is. But you can say it's an advantage, they avoided any direct communication with him after he run from the army... It wasn't only because of himself, they are afraid of Genevieve's shadow."

"But the younger generation rarely know about Genevieve, it always referred as 'phantom'... They didn't know the name refers to two person simultaneously.." Alfred nodded in confirmation and took out a pack of cigarette from his pocket. He looked at the silhouette of pointy towers from afar and felt a sudden chill in his bone. "we should hurry, I got a bad feeling about this place. Lets finish our business and get away from here."

…

* * *

It was the usual empty crimson world where he always ended up in his sleeps.

It was the usual emptiness wrapped him that he couldn't breathe.

A voice called for him, he turned his head. What was he hoping to find as he looked back?

The surface where he stood… wasn't it the surface of water?

Those ripples and empty sound of water droplets.

Amidst of the emptiness, quenched the dire yearn

Those petals, a beauty of singularity.

He tried to reach out...

But when he saw his extended hand

Those hands were made from wood.

* * *

"...ey... Hey! Wake up!" Green orbs? No, it was a pair of eyes, watched in worry. Antonio rubbed his eyes and tried to stand up. His whole body was wet because of sweat, his eyes were also wet, not from sweat.

"...eh..." He looked at the tears dripped into his lap with strange look

"It's not 'eh'. How many times I should wake you up from bad dreams huh?" Arthur walked away with a scoff. A frown folded on is forehead, he looked at his guest with a thought. "What is it this time?"

Again, those eyes looked blank, vulnerable was the word to describe that look. Either it because confusion or a side effect of his brainwash, Arthur really didn't want to know. Antonio's outburst of power after he got those dreams had settled down but his emotion afterwards still jumbled and messed up.

"What did you saw?" Arthur asked again, normally he would ignore for he had belief that bad things better off ignored and forgotten but aside from the possible information he might gather, at least he wanted to show some compassion. Afterall this guy in front of him have nothing aside from lies, used like a puppet by the person he trust the most and now, the person he thought will help him.

Did he feel bad? The answer is yes. Did he want to stop? No. So at the end all he can do is care, at least made sure nothing will hurt Antonio aside from himself.

The brown haired man still looked blank and confused. His hands still trembled although his breath had come to even. "..I.. It was a reflection.."  
He said at least as he messed his hair. He looked at his hand and let out a relieved sigh before he continue. "My hand... Was made from wood.. It had wooden joints.."

"A doll..." Arthur murmured, a little surprised for he was thinking something like that.

"My wooden hands... They were cracked..." Antonio raised his head, made sure he looked right at Arthur's eyes. "From inside of the crack...there are many of them bloomed..." His pupil was still dilated, his fear increased at the end of every sentences.

"Them?"

"Red flowers.. With long nectarines.." Spider lily. Why it wasn't that surprising? The surprising thing was, that Antonio somehow understand that. Deep down below his consciousness, he understood his position and his fate.

_He will kill this guy after his business done... And this guy unconsciously knows that... That bastard..._

"Arthur.."

He turned his head, surprised with that sudden call. "Hm?"

"Am I going to die?"

Arthur gritted his teeth, he felt his blood boiled. Another person whose life had sealed to end in the hands of that bastard. Wasn't it enough already? His sister might have power to fight.. But this child... A pathetic puppet, a pathetic clown... Much like a Petrouchka. He was going dance although he knows he was inferior, that he was going to die anyway.. In the end...He will gain nothing, die and forgotten.

_Are you satisfied Higanbana? What are you after?_

"You don't need to do all of this, you know..." Suddenly Antonio spoke. It wasn't out of fear, not a continuation of his series of trance talk. It was sober and sure that at first Arthur didn't notice it came from the man in front of him.

"Pardon?"

"Like... I mean.. You don't need to feel bad for me that you forced yourself to care. You aren't obligated of doing anything for me."

Arthur's frown gone deeper. He darted his sight and surprised with the response he got. That pitiful person, didn't seem so pitiful for he was looking with an incomparable sincerity. Did he understand his position? Then Arthur realised that his state earlier wasn't out of fear, it was a mere shock. Antonio know, he understand, he accepted it.

Probably that's how Petroucka think when he faced the superior Moor. He wasn't fear to lose, he just want to face everything with his all. Who mourned for inferiority, for feeling puny and miserable...was Arthur himself.

"I'm not feel obligated!"

"Then stop avoiding me or give that pitying look!" he snapped, at least. "Tell me what you want to say! Am I look that pathetic that you all hide everything from me? I am an equisitarian too! I can fight!"

Arthur starched his head desperately and glared at the brown haired man. Unlike the usual, this time that man didn't flinch or avoid his glare, he glared back. "You understand nothing.."

"Make me understand!"

"HE KILLED HER! He killed my sister!" Arthur snapped back. Before he could respond, Antonio was dumfounded by the sudden outburst of anger he never saw before. " She isn't weak! She was much stronger than I am! And you know what? He crushed her! What makes you think you can fight, ha? You pathetic child, knows nothing.. Understand nothing!"

**BAM!**

Before he could realize what happened, Arthur was sent backwards by a fist. He blinked twice, still confused about what happened when another fist barged, only this time, his reflexes able to counter it. It's still felt hazy as they brawled on the floor, at first with their fist until it's choice of attacks expanded into legs, head and even teeth.

They already beaten all over when wt least Arthur sent Antonio flying backwards with a lucky kick and thus ended the savage brawl.

"See..?" His breath still uneven but his mouth smirked in satisfaction. "I also CAN fight!"

"That's not the fight I mean, you bollocks..." Arthur hissed when he touched a quite remarkable bruise near his mouth. That was a hell of brawl that he hadn't get for quite a period. His shoulder hurt when he tried to move it, probably dislocated. That bastard was fighting seriously.

He looked again at the brown haired man who somehow still grinned in his usual stupid grin. He also had bruises all over his body that slowly turned purple and blue, yet he didn't seem to mind. Hell, he rather seemed to enjoy it.

"No is a no. Don't make that stupid smirk. I'm not going to tell you anything."

"That's not fair! You just got a lucky blow! If we fight ag...mff!"

The shadows moved and wrapped Antonio's mouth. Surprised, he instinctively tried to tore the black wrapper with his hand which turned futile.

"Try to say 'I can fight' crap again now." Arthur said in a better mood. He stood with shaky legs and slammed his shoulder into the wall to fix his dislocated shoulder. He looked fiendishly at Antonio struggles to tore the shadow covered his mouth. "Why don't you use your power?" Arthur said after he got bored after watched some unsuccessful attempt.

The olive colored eyes glared in annoyance, stopped struggling and rolled his eye. He made some gesture with his hand as if tried to explain with the move and limited sound from his mouth. Decided the fun had gone, Arthur let the shadow dissolved. Antonio coughed when the sudden airstream flew through his throat and gave another annoyed look.

"It's shadow, you know." He said when at least his cough stopped.

"As a matter of fact, yes of course I know. It's my own power for God's sake."

Antonio rolled his eye and replied sourly. "And I'm not stupid either. I also understand my power." He said while rubbed a fresh bruise upon his cheek and tried to stand straight.

"Oh, you're not stupid. Surprise! Aren't you an ifrit? Just burn it up. Done."

"Can't we just talk nicely?" Antonio glared at the sneering blond. He took a chunk of metal plate. "See here?"

Arthur stepped closer, driven by curiosity. "What?" He looked at the piece of metal with almost apathetic expression. "you're going to melt it?"

"No.." He answered with a smile. The following second the metal combusted into ashes with a blast of light. With a confusion Arthur looked around the room, prepared a rant for an expected mess Antonio created. But aside from floating ashes and a brief blinding light and noise, not a single dust is shaken. "Metal is hard.." Antonio said with an apologizing smile.

"What the.." He mumbled in confusion, glared in disbelief to the brown haired man, looked annoyingly victorious. "What did you do.."

"Um.. Particle breakdown? As I said.. metal is hard.. So the outcome is.. Flashy?"

Flashy is a word that roughly represent what happened. A frown was formed on Arthur's forehead when he touched the metal, or at least what's left of it.

"Particle breakdown. Hah... meltdown? You mean.. Burn right into the atoms?"

"Hmm.. Simply.. No... Object like metal or minerals are hard to applied with.. It's more effective in living creature's cells though... It made cells burn and prevent it to fix the area surrounding the burn, even a normal equisitarian cannot heal it completely. Shadow have no cells or element.. So.."

"So it's also useless against wind user, gravitation, electricity and laser." Ignored the annoyed pout from the other, Arthur hastily cut the explanation.

"Why do I have the hunch that no matter what you're not going to let me fight?" He sourly said. The blond just shrugged and walked away to his desk.

"Well... Isn't that right? It have no defensive value, unless your intent is strike to kill, or at least harm others...it's quite useless."

"Still! It can be used right?"

_No.._Arthur tried to calm his mind.

_Lethal, yes.. It's quite an unusual power. But.. Aside from killing.. Why would one have that kind of power anyway?  
__  
_  
And that realization hit him hard.

He turned his head abruptly, the brown haired man still pouted with his usual innocent face.

_That can't be..._

Well, he know WHO needs that kind of power. Need it so bad until he stir the whole continent, woke the person capable to become his arch-enemy.

And that's how the key fell into his palm. The key to open the theatre where the ball is held.

* * *

...

"Blood and tears!" Alfred shouted as they reached the academy's main gate.

Their attempt to avoid anyone from seeing them or worse, recognize them had turned into a kind of unpleasant trip. They chose the slump route to blurred their tracks, decrease any kind of unwanted encounter. However, Albion's slump was proven harsh towards travellers that passed it and after some sucking pool, raccoon bite, bee stings, and whipping branches, they made out with fresh starch and mud all over their body. And to add it up, even radius 3 miles of the academy's gate, they already installed a no joke kind of security, probably avoid any breaking in to occur again.

"Eh.. You were crying?" Matthew asked innocently to receive a ridicule look from his brother. "Uh.. Nevermind."

"Do you ever heard something called... Metaphor?" He looked again at the academy's black tower, from afar it gave the impression of a raven colored spear, now saw it up close, it looked like an ogre with fangs all over it's body. "Now, what kind of sentence represents what we're going to do?"

Matthew followed his brother's trail of gaze and gulped his saliva at the same object of attention. The beautiful but cruel giantess still as menacing as it alluring.

"Walking into lion's den...?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha.." It was a mocking laugh came from his mouth. His blue eyes shone apathetically. "I can't find the better words, Mattie bro.. Even if the old man won't harm us.. We can't be sure another refugees at Leith won't.. This place is their habitat, anyone come from outside are threats."

"It's the last thing I'm worried about..." Matthew muttered unsurely. He glanced at the sturdy concrete wall and the steel bars stood in front of them. "We have to get in first anyway.."

Matthew stepped forward and touched the concrete wall. Not long after, the sturdy wall started to rippled and squirm. His hands that touched the surface started to sunk inside, as if the concrete turned into water like substance.

"We can get in now. Better hurry.. I can't keep it for long." He passed the gel like substance without any difficulties

One blink, one step forward.

They entered the Academy of Leith.

...

* * *

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"What if he refused by all means?"

"Ah that.."

"Eh?"

"If that happens..." For a second those blue were pleasant, the following second, it was cruel. "We can resort everything, right?"

...

* * *

"We have arrived." He glanced behind, held his smirk with all his might. " What's wrong? You didn't seem to be happy?"

The other man stepped down from the carriage with sour look. "Should I be happy?" There was an obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"I've volunteered to accompany you here. Yeah, you should."

Alfonso tidied his coat and looked at the gigantic structure in front of him with wary look.

"What's wrong? You changed your mind?" Pieter curled a mocking smile. "Just go back? But that's not so interesting don't you agree?"

"I-am-NOT-going-back!" Alfonso hissed. "if you only want to mock me.. I just can't understand why did you decide to even come here with ME?"

"I'm interested."

"In what?"

Pieter just shrugged and approached the sturdy gate.

"We don't have any time. Alfred is approaching this place to. If your story is true... Then hurry and settle it."

He glanced cautiously, clearly didn't trust the guy he was with. "What's with that sudden change?"

"Not really… I never changed. I love dramas and hates absurdities." He walked away with a smug on his face. "Go back to business…Hurry up."

"I know."


	15. Conscience in Wonderland

**Another flashback intermezzo.**

**Next chapters are… um.. huge twist in the story?**

**Give this chapter won't give too much effect to the spoiler by now,**

**I've thrown too many hints =,=**

* * *

…

**Lazarene.**

Martha Sofia played her hands nervously. In this secluded corner of the facilities, guest were almost inexistant, her only companion was falling leaves and tiny pebbles. She didn't expect any companion nor someone to be with, she just need to be left alone. At least she did have her compassion left, that way she can assure herself that her sanity was intact. However the price of those feelings of security was guilt.

Two years ago, she sealed her fate when she agreed to become a part of that warped being's plans. So far, her contribution was merely submitting fake reports of her experimentation. Don't ask about the person supposed to be in charge of her, for he was already decomposed somewhere in small pieces. As for the report, the one who was in charge coincidentally was- which she sure it wasn't coincidental- Higanbana himself. Isn't it wonderful? In that guy's hand, you can turn lies into legit, even shit tasted sweet. Try to imagine that.

_Just what's with that guy?_

She couldn't figure that person's real motives and she had decided to avoid sticking her nose for her own good.

As time gone by, Their plan matured and perfected naturally. The more the realization of her wish came closer, the more disgusted she became. She hated that person, and believes that fact will never change. However, she couldn't help but fascinated of that man's capability, his charisma, strength and absolute madness.

Yes, even dummies will acknowledge that he's mad. A madness at it's finest form. He's mad and rotten, so bad that the smell of the decomposing filth already drowned and ate his real face. That smiling face was just a mask to hid that disgusting face of a corpse.

_What kind of person I'm involved with…_

She sighed heavily and buried her face between her knees. She was deep into her thought that she didn't notice a shadow moved behind the trees as it approached her.

Silently approached, the figure stood silently and spoke to Martha's surprise. "It's been so long since you contacted me.. Glorious lily.."

Martha jumped and abruptly turn her head behind. Behind her, a woman with braided hair stood motionlessly, as if she'd been there forever. The guest was backing the sunlight, but the shadow fell on her face was more than enough for Martha as she recognized the guest.

"Ramona..? What are you doing here?" Martha yelled with restrained voice. The black haired guest smiled in return.

"I managed to get rid of a part time worker here. I'm using her identity... Long time no see, Martha. I never expected you to be here and do 'their' job faithfully." She was made sure her sarcasm conveyed through every words.

Martha Sofia had no passion to argue and just glared silently. Ramona was an agent from a faction of resistance she happen to acquaintanced with. Before she was involved with Higanbana, Martha Sofia used to gave information to resistances and Ramona was someone she crossed path with several times. As for now she was too busied with that accursed being's 'grand scheme' and automatically lost all chances to do any 'side jobs'

"What do you want, Ramona?" Martha tried to ask politely despite deep inside, her heart thumped so fast. "They might sniff you here. As you can see… This place's security is no joke."

And there's a legendary spy killer here too... She thought bitterly.

"What do you expect us to do then? Sitting nicely and wait for you to give us shreds of information desperately? By then this experiment might already succeed and destroy us! Our kind!"

_You don't understand! You have to get out from here! immediately! _She thought in panic.

If Higanbana found out, he will definitely dispose of Ramona in no time. Although he claimed that he will destroy PASA, executor is an executor, he would love to kill any spies he saw. Besides, Martha Sofia think that he won't be happy if this plan get interrupted, that this experiment hold a vital place in his crazy plan.

"Of course I won't! I already managed to slip here, it's a difficult thing to do. If this is important, more reason for me to stay! Help me, Martha! You of all people should understand it the most! For our wish's sake!"

_Our wish... You don't understand.. I already dip myself in a deep shit for it!_

She bit her lip and tried to found any excuse. "I... Will think about it... I will think something! Definitely! Just go away from here Immediately!" She answered hesitantly. Suddenly her eyes caught a figure, watched silently from the shadows, with an usual cold shine upon his eyes. Her eyes widened instantly in absolute fear.

_Higanbana..._

"Martha..? What's wrong?"

Martha Sofia panicked as soon as the man's shadow disappeared from her sight. Despite all her attempt to not sounded hysteric, her voice just sounded like a slaughtered calf. "Just.. Just get out from here immediately! Bye!" She get away from Ramona swiftly. Higanbana noticed! She got a bad feeling, really bad and she knew it won't end well.

* * *

"Is she a spy friend of yours?"

Martha looked at those cold eyes half fierce, half desperate. "What do you want to do? Dispose of her as usual?" She hissed. Higanbana just rolled his eyes in almost humorous expression.

"What do you think I should do?" He laughed lightly. "Ah...which faction is she came from?" Higanbana asked lightly, but she already familiar with that tone. A tone that sounded like 'don't dare you refuse to answer'.

"...Calafina." She spat. "Why would it matter if you know anyway?"

He drowned in his thought for some moment. After a while, his smile widened in malicious expression.

"Those volcanic foxes.. Perfect.. Don't make that expression, my dear accomplice! Don't worry.. I won't dispose her! Not now. Be grateful that she might have some value of usage for me!" Martha flinched from what he called her. She never liked the fact she was more or less an accomplice for this guy. However she can't help but curious with his further plan, and terrified also.

"...What do you mean..?"

"Originally, I planned to make you spill some information to da Silvas to move the resistances..."

"What? I never heard about that before!"

"Because I never told you.." A faint, soft smile curved on his lips. Martha Sofia almost fell from her chair for she never expected that kind of smile on that guy's face. The smile was beautiful, not in his usual malicious beauty, instead it was almost innocent. Which brings another question. It's definitely not his style.

"Calafinas are aiming to extend their tentacles to western continent. They will move and stir the situation perfectly, as I wished. More efficient than if I use da Silvas. Hey... What's with that expression?" He stopped when he noticed Martha Sofia's stunned look. She realized. A bit too late and immediately shut her jaw.

"Uh... Nothing! Please continue!"

"Martha.." His voice was cold and threatening. "What."

"No no no no! Nothing! Just your smile earlier...Why did you smile like that? Definitely not your style.. From who did you imitate it? It's... Weird... And... well. Unusual?" She asked nervously. Higanbana froze upon hearing that, almost like realizing something. Again, somehow his 'human' expression showed up and his face become looked like a child, or a man, a man with emotion and sympathy.

_..Because I never told you before?_

Higanbana made a strange choked sound. Immediately his expression changed back to his usual riddling expression and stared at her with dark shine from his eyes. She flinched and abruptly excused herself before he could say anything.

As soon Martha Sofia disappeared from his sight, he found himself accompanied only by dust and empty air. He started to laugh ironically, so hard that he ended up kneeled on the floor. "My! And I thought that I managed to get over it!" He chuckled in venomous tone. He took out a glimmering shard from his pocket and kissed it tenderly. His grip to the shard tightened as his hand trembled.

"Soon... Soon.. Everything will end. I will use every single person in this world if it's necessary... Am I pathetic, my dear? Ah, it's not important... Because no matter what I can't go back.."

His eyes glossed slowly.

"I don't have a place for me to return anymore..."

...

* * *

"It's going to end soon."

"Are you sure?"

"I've checked that. Venus flytrap is going to fall in the near future for sure. At that time our plan is going to enter it's next stage." Higanbana stated merrily, his eyes moved like a beast prying his prey in a greedy stare.

"That means.."

"I will prepare that child. Take him away Martha.. I already set my preparations and for yours too."

Martha Sofia almost choked by her spit. There's something creep on her backbone.

"That child... I'm not confident that I will be able to deceive him.."

"You can. You have to. For you, that child is an important tool to fulfill your wish. Use him, feed him with lies! Move him according our plan!"

"How about Ramona?" She asked weakly. "Am I really have to shut her after she obtained the data? Are you sure you will give her the 'real' data?"

"I will, but she won't be able to help her friends to solve it. I will shut her."

They stared at each other in silence. Martha Sofia felt an urge to hate herself more, for become someone who can sacrifice anyone in her vengeance. This man who put her in this situation is pathetic, does that mean she was also pathetic? She sighed heavily and glared at the man.

"... Five years, Higanbana.. That's my limit. I can be a cold-hearted person...for the sake of my objection. But I'm not that much of evil... Even towards a mere doll."

Higanbana looked at her with ridiculing eye. "Whatever. Just don't get caught into that 'family play'. A doll should remain as a doll. Coppelia never meant to be brought into live."

"He's a human! Higanbana... Although he's damned for your greed! And so does Phantom! Do you think he's only a killing machine that can kill for your glory?"

"It's a doll. The only reason to live is become a tool for our sake." Higanbana stated like he was reading from a passage. He continued in sarcastic tone. "You're deeply mistaken. Phantom would love to kill me. He won't refuse this invitation." Higanbana smirked mischievously. Martha Sofia shuddered and looked at him in disgust.

"Why would you go this far? That child... You will kill him? Even that child is..."

"Why shouldn't I? A doll, this is the purpose it was made for. Being used until it worn out and broken. After his part is done, disposal is what awaits him. There's no need for him to exist and it's too meaningless.. Tribly, can't live without the master."

"But..."

"Don't start this pointless argument again. There's no need for a futile being to exist. And I thought you will understand that the best?" He shook his hand with annoyance. Martha Sofia gritted her teeth and glared at the man.

"You said as if it's easy... I'm a woman, and I'm not a heartless person like you! Even if that child is meaningless and unsightly, I'm the one who's going to take care of him! You told me to love him.."

"Fake love Martha! Fake love! Kill your conscience then! No need for you to waste them on a doll. Or maybe you already forget about your wish?"

"I..."

"Too late for you to regret on your decision. Soon I will not be able to control you.. It's up to you." Higanbana locked her eyes as he said that. She looked hesitated for a moment when at least her expression hardened.

"I will do it. I will do anything to destroy PASA."

"Good girl...now, let's begin our small comedy?"

* * *

...

**Martha Sofia's and Higanbana's interaction probably alike with Namie and Izaya from DRRR! She hates him but respect and hold a great awe to him. Most of their interaction is sarcastically mock each other or intimidating (higanbana's part) or point each other's fault for the sake of perfecting their plan. She believes in him and that's why she do her part faithfully even when Higanbana's not around anymore (when she escaped from PASA).**

**She had complex feeling towards Antonio. A mixture of pure motherly instinct, pity, bitterness and her firm decision to finish her task no matter what. She hated him who loves her without aware of her lies and herself who lied to him despite being loved. She was relieved in the end of her live that she died before he realize her lies and still loved her as his mother, so that she never watch his grief upon realizing her lies.**


	16. Breakdown of the Marionette

**This is the climax? Or at least the beginning of it I guess?**

**The scenes that took place in the Academy of Leith is almost over.**

**This is the end of my holiday and I have nothing on my assignment progress…**

**I'm such a genius.. *****sarcasm***

…

* * *

The sound of the sirens clawed the peaceful afternoon, followed by the sound of shattered ceramics.

"BLODDY HELL?! What was that for!" Arthur yelled in annoyance and rushed to help Antonio picked the shattered ceramic cup that now reduced into pieces. "This is only a security alarm, for god's sake! Look what have you done with my set?! Don't touch that with bare ha-.. Oh damn it! Don't just smile! Clean that wounds! Oh bugger... What's with all these noise! We installed those alarms for the security to respond it fast! Not for a display of instrumental works! They think this noise a form of chamber music?!"

Antonio just smiled lightly upon seeing Arthur's usual rants. He glanced at the door, slightly worried. Probably he just too paranoid, but the sirens just wasn't a pleasant sound to hear at and somehow the air just brought an intimidating feels. Arthur probably felt that too and maybe it was the one that made him walked around the room with deep frowns and anxious mumbles, these rant were just a side effect.

"I'm sorry, I was just surprised..." He said as he took band-Aid from Arthur's hand. The blond just glanced with a suspicion.

"Just be careful- Clean that first, don't just lick it."

Antonio didn't seem to listen those advice. He looked past the door, his eyes were narrowed. "Eerr….Intruder..s?"

"Most likely." Arthur shrugged. He looked beyond the window. The weather was still unfriendly and gray, but at least the rain was have yet to pour. He continued to wipe the stain on the wooden floor and talked in an indifferent tone. "Not the army.. Too crude. Too..easy to move around? Hence why the alarm still haven't switched off. Probably not more than five intruders. Fools, probably."

The tanned man didn't seem to calmed from those apathetic response. Those olive eyes looked at the door with worries. Arthur noticed that look and stopped wiping.

"Hey, it's fine. You're a kind of safe in this place. I can assure that, at least..."

Antonio turned his head and gave a frown in disbelief. "Not that." He hissed. "I'm not afraid of getting hurt. I thought we agreed for you to not looking down at me?"

Arthur raised his eyebrow and raised his hand in surrendering pose. "Okaay. No offence here. Just.. Trying to say nice things and that's what I got as response..? You're welcome too."

"Not th-"

_Boom!_

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard. The tremor shook the windowpanes was more than enough to made a huge crack on the glass, shook the ground. It wasn't that near but also wasn't that far.

They looked at each other with the same surprised look. Antonio made a victorious smirk. "Intruders huh? Only fools? I told you before~"

"Don't get cocky. They are just fools with bombs. Hey! Get away from the door instantly!" Arthur yelled as he took out an automatic gun from the drawer. Antonio looked at the metal weapon with questioning look.

"Gun?"

Arthur shoved Antonio from the door and glared at him fiercely. "You. Stay. Here. Don't use your power."

"Hey! I thought you promised to respect me!"

"Do as I said. If the intruders are normal humans, this lady should be enough.." he stroked the silver barrel with a strange affection. "And if they aren't... Your power shouldn't be applied that easily. Stay. Be a good boy. I'll be back soon."

Before Antonio could let out a protest, the mahogany door was slammed right in front of his face.

...

* * *

"Al!"

"I know!"

The ground shook loudly, the soil burst and formed a wall between them and the security guards. Their scream and yell were slightly reduced and so did their speed. Alfred dragged his brother and run with all his might.

"Where are we going?! Where's Mr Arthur's place?" Matthew yelled between his pant and the echoes of their footsteps.

"Why the hell would I know?!"

"Haaa?!" Matthew stopped his legs abruptly and almost made Alfred stumbled as he dragged him to stop.

"Why stop?! We're being pursued!"

"You said you know!"

"No. I said 'we're going to find it'! For now, just run first!"

"WHERE TO?!" Matthew screamed desperately, out of his habit.

"I don't know?!" Alfred yelled louder and shrugged. "Anywhere! It's not like this place is..." He looked around and looked hesitated for a moment ".. Gigantic?"

Matthew rolled his eyes and lamented. "Oh. Genius. Just stop for a while okay? Determine where to go?"

Alfred pointed a direction randomly and grinned casually. "This way? Seems promising, no?"

"If that so.. Let's try the opposite direction." Matthew gave wider smile.

...

* * *

"LET ME OUT! HEY!"

"SHUT UP YOU BLODDY IDIOT!" Arthur used all his might tried to attach the lock. Not an easy task since the person on the other side of the door pushed the door stubbornly. "STOP. STRUGGLING!"

"I CAN HELP TOO!"

"I TRUST MY REVOLVER MORE! JUST GO TO SLEEP!"

"NO!"

The loud noises came from the end of the hall was distracting the two intruders that currently was in the same hall where the metal armors was moved and attacked the army. The sirens still wailed but the echoes of the voice were quite distinguishable.

"Hey.. Did you hear that?"

"First sound aside from security guards and sirens? Yeah."

"What we're gonna do?" Matthew looked at his brother.

"Let's go there, we can ask.. Or we can take a hostage to show us the way!" He run towards the direction with full enthusiasm. Matthew half heartedly followed his brother, somehow he wasn't feeling so good.

...

* * *

After a hard work Arthur won the struggle and locked the door with a loud click victoriously. The voice beyond the door were still heard but reduced greatly, the door was thick enough to block even a crude knocking sounds and angry yell. So peace came... Well.. For now.

He turned his attention from the door and stance himself with his revolver filled with empty bullets and tranquillizers. Dead random intruder usually is not a good thing for the Board of Directors and so do the discoveries of equisitarian among normal people from the intruders.

There were sounds of running footsteps came closer, Arthur tightened his grip to the metal piece. Two voices, how bold of them to came to this place and caused such a ruckus?

"...it.. Wh.."

"..Just come on!"

_Wait._

"...we.. Can't do such thing! Al!"

_Al. Alfred_. And the other voice was also familiar.

"The running voice stopped and so did their conversation. They faced each other in the same shock on their face.

"Brats..?"

The two that being called brats were a foot taller that it seemed funny to call them brats. All three stayed motionless for a while in an awkward silence, the siren's wail somehow stopped.

Behind the door, Antonio found the silence to be strange and unsurely knocked the door in curiosity. The soft knock was enough to broke the situation. Arthur was the first to move, he put away his revolver and threw an annoyed glance to the door. The brothers gesture became more relaxed as soon as the gun was out of their sight.

The revolver was being put away, but Arthur's awareness still intact. Two of them came in such situation and even made a ruckus here... Why didn't he surprised if the intention was far from pleasant? "What are you two doing here?"

"Is that a greeting for your long missed pupils?" Alfred grinned mischievously. "Cold and sour old man."

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." He repeated the question in annoyance. His sight fixated on those two's face, how they already changed greatly ever since the last time he saw them.

"Eeh.. you two.." Matthew tried to get into the conversation awkwardly and ignored.

"It's alright Matt.. This way we don't have to spend too much unappreciated courtesy." Alfred lightly cut off the words. "Sooo.. We came here in the name of Griffith."

Was that just his feelings or Arthur briefly tensed? It was happened in a split second that Matthew couldn't determine.

"Griffith.." Arthur spelled the name carefully. "So you two are the part of those hooligans now?"

Alfred's smile got wider in advance. "Oh man! I missed your sarcasm!" He laughed lightly. "Well...you're not that different, anyway.. Join us then!"

Silence. The temperature successfully dropped. The emerald orbs reflected a fierce blaze, burning in the silence. "Just dream about it." He said in a hiss. "I have no intention of coming back to the battlefront."

"Really?" Alfred said with a playful tone, almost like a purr. "Then.. The guy that you took in... I don't believe if you say that you didn't know anything. You do understand that right now you are fully involved in all of this don't you?"

Arthur threw a quick glance to the closed door, those knock already settled but he only able to hoped that Antonio wouldn't hear their conversation.

"So you're here to get that guy too?"

"Noo..." He winked playfully. "For you. Although I should admit that taking 'pandora' to our side is also tempting..."

"Pandora?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "So.. You really took that ifrit in without realizing his value? How sentimental of you..."

Antonio pressed his ear against the door, tried to catch any part of conversation going on behind the wall. He held his breath, was it that surprising? No, he knew he was the eye of the storm, a hideous storm that now approached it's tentacles to this place. From everything he could heard, it seems that Arthur knew the intruder.

He moved something, something that dragged his savior to a big problem. Should he come out? Or should he keep unnoticeable? He pressed his ear harder to the wall, tried to got a better hearing.

Arthur tried to keep calm. How could this brat know about that guy? "What do you mean?" He said with his coldest tone.

"Lazarene.." Alfred said with a confidence. " Is an experimentation to amplify an equisitarian's power.. Ifrit to be exact."

Martha-Sofia was a test subject..

"...So?"

"That guy you took might be-"

_Boom!_

...

* * *

_Half an hour earlier._

A loud explosion was heard from afar but Pieter didn't slow down his walking pace. " That's Alfred." He stated shortly. It seems that he treated those loud explosion the same as he treated a passing mosquito.

Alfonso tried to match the walking speed with much difficulty. "Are we late?" There's an obvious panic in his voice.

"Yes, if you came without me." Alfonso looked at him with gaping mouth. "If you're wondering, yes, I do offer my assistance."

"Why..?"

"Interest. You won't stand a chance against both Alfred and Matthew simultaneously. They are Kirkland's ex-disciples, you know. You're not the only one with personal interest."

Another explosion was heard from afar and made their concentration came back.

"Let's go. If they managed to convince phantom then your plan ruined instantly."

"I know."

...

* * *

Thick smoke crept into the corridor within few blink. The smoke most dfinitily didn't caused by the explosion for it had weird sweet fragrance resembled the smell of incense and tobacco.

"This... smoke.. cough!" Behind the thick, curling smoke, Alfred caught the sight two silhouette, one of those were awfully familiar. He screamed with all the air inside his lungs. "PIETER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

One of the figures stopped moving. His expression still hidden behind the smoke, only his voice confirmed his identity. "I'm giving the fair advantage to both sides."

Antonio knocked the door desperately with all of his might. He heard the explosion, he heard the muffled scream of those who slammed against the wall from the shockwave. He couldn't determine whether it was Arthur or the intruders, he just panicked but he already promised to not use his power.

Pieter noticed the desperate noise from the door and frowned. Alfonso still too occupied in finding phantom through the smoke and Alfred screamed from behind the thick veil of fog. He shook the door's handle, locked. Someone on the other side still slammed the door desperately. Pieter's curiosity swollen, he turned his head and found what he was looking for.

"Matthew. Hey."

The indigo eyed man raised his head and looked at him in disbelief.

"This smoke is your doing.."

"Correct. You don't look surprised."

"You were the one who told me that we live only for ourselves. You have a reason. For your own interest." Matthew replied calmly.

"True. Help me out now."

"WHAT?!"

"Pass me to the other side of this wall. Hurry." His expression was still cold.

He won't stop until he got his wants, THAT Matthew knows. He reluctantly stood up and rose his hand. Not long after the wall started to rippled.

"Can I ask what for?"

"You will know later."

And he passed the wall in a blink.

"Please open! Arthur!" He knocked so hard that made his cut opened and let it bled again.

"Maybe it's better for you to stay. Out here is a battlefield." The cold voice came from nowhere startled Antonio. He turned his head abruptly and found a tall man leaned at ease on the wall. Moss colored eyes met the lighter colored olive ones.

Pieter looked at the perplexed face with unquenched thirst and greed that clearly shown upon his face. He stepped forward and made Antonio leaned toward the door harder, as if he tried to flatten his body with the wooden panels.

"Who.. Are you..?" He said with warned tone. His expression was tense and fierce, full of suspicion.

"Just a bystander." Pieter shrugged. "I've heard a lot about you.. To be honest you kinda failed my imagination." He looked at the scared face with a strange fascination. He put his rare smile and scoffed.

"You know about me?" Antonio asked with intact warns.

"More than you ever imagine." He smiled. "And I guess more than you know about yourself."

Another loud bang echoed through the door panels and startled both of them. Antonio bit his lips and glared at the tall man. For the first time he noticed the small scar above the man's eye.

"What do you know?" He hissed.

"Many things."

"More than Arthur know?"

"At this moment, yes."

He glared intensely to those moss colored eyes, tried to dig up any motives lies behind those dark pupils and failed.

"What do you want from me?" He asked carefully.

Pieter just inhaled his pipe deeper and narrowed his eye. "An entertainment. You're the only one capable to give me the front row seat."

"Because I'm a bait to lure out Higanbana?"

"No." Pieter blew a ring of smoke. The shine in his eye got brighter for a flash. "Because your value is more than that..." He paused. "Marionette.."

Antonio flinched when he heard the name. His headache suddenly worsened, his body felt like it was burning.

_**That supposed to be ours..**_

_Stop that._

_**You're weak.. That's why..**_

_Stop..._

_**DON'T DARE YOU CRY!**__  
_  
_Please stop!_

That woman is on fire.

"AAAAAARRGHH!"

The blood chilling scream echoed through the walls. Arthur recognized the voice, stumbled to the wall in surprise.

"What was that?!" Alfred screamed. The smoke had thinned from before, returned the sight distance. Matthew's face turned pale as he heard that voice, panicked for he was the one that let Pieter came inside.

"Arthur!" Alfonso spotted the blond who was frozen in his place with widened eyes. He turned his head stiffly as he heard his name being called upon. His shock got more severe when he saw that face he recognize.

"You..?! What are you doing here?!"

"Wait wait wait wait! Who the hell are you?! We have our business first!" Alfred spat angrily. "You were the one that came with Pieter?"

"Alfonso what is this ab-"

"I'll explain later." He looked around and didn't find what he was looking for. He turned his head nervously, his bad feeling had just came true. He took out a stack of paper and shoved it to Arthur "Keep this. Read this. If I could I will explain it myself.. Unfortunately, these guys seems to reluctant to give me some leisure time."

"What is this?! What's with that scream? You did WHAT?!"

He rushed towards the door but was stopped by Alfred. "Let's talk about our deal first." Those blue eyes glared at different direction, behind Arthur's back, to the man with a scar upon his eye who returned those glare fiercely.

"Out of my way, brat.."

"No. In the case you don't understand yet.." Those blue eyes looked hard, as firm as a stone. As cold as a glacier. "We accept nothing but 'yes'"

...

* * *

Antonio curled on the floor with his hands grabbed his hand. He panted heavily with tears streamed from his empty eyes. His chest was pounding so fast, so painful, so desired to be freed from it's cage. Pieter watched that with a cold stare, observed it thoroughly.

"Your ignorance is a grave sin. Come with me if you want to know everything. This place isn't for you. You can only bring a bitter payback to Phantom's kindness and hospitality, you should understand that. You brought him misery and dug his old wounds."

"Ah.." That's the only voice he could made before he broke into a heart wrenched cry.

"Two days from now. That's your time to make your decision. The faster you decide, the better." Pieter reached out a vial from his pocket and threw it to the floor near Antonio.

Those cold orbs threw the last quick glance to the pathetic figure upon the floor. "You can't live upon lies. Better get out from it before it turned into a real lies, before it's all too late."

His words only replied with a trail of sobs. The brunette buried his face between his knees. Pieter shrugged and walked away towards the wall he came from and passed through it. Antonio wiped his tears and reached out the vial, opened the lid and sniffed it. He closed that again and held it tightly. He gazed at the blank corner with his swollen eyes and gritted his teeth.

"….. I forgot.." he whispered. "I'm not allowed to cry, am I?

...

**If tomorrow comes, will I be able to smile?**

**Will I be able to smile like I did on that day?**

**I wish, I keep wishing..**

**That not one thing will be lost**


	17. Until morning come again

**For some reason that umineko op is really suited this chapter..**

**This is the twist? Maybe?**

**I'm back to my hellish college life, so don't expect any tumbr updates**

**The lyrics at the end is New Eta's song: Seven Oath**

* * *

…

**Don't run****  
****Accept your errors, the truth, the lies****  
****And let magic change everything****With love, with sorrow****  
****Take this answer that came too late****  
****And tightly, tightly hold into it**

**See?**

…

* * *

"Haa? And for what reason I should say 'yes', damn brat?" Arthur chuckled darkly. "Who the hell are you to order me around?"

"Don't make that face, Arthur. We both know that we're after the same goal." Alfred replied lightly, ignored the burning glare from the person stood behind Arthur. Alfonso clenched his fist tightly, knew that he couldn't do anything in the situation without revealing his identity as a soldier.

"What do you know about my goal, huh? Your mouth sure is cocky.. Really.. My failure as your mentor..."

Alfred shook his hand from annoyance. "Don't play dumb. We both know that your sole goal is Higanbana. If you join us we can crush the army and force them to tell us where his location is."

"No! We have nothing to do with his plan!" Alfonso instinctively covered his mouth, cursed his own foolishness. Alfred's eye widened, for the first time he looked at the long haired man in curiosity.

"Ah? A soldier? How bold of you to come here to against us."

Alfonso took a step backwards when he saw the dangerous shine upon the young man's eye. Wise but futile, Alfred already moved his hand to launch his projectiles.

Arthur unconsciously yelled and pulled the shadow around to form a wall around Alfonso. It wasn't formed fast enough and Alfonso closed his eyes in fear. But before the energy orbs hit the target, suddenly the thick fog came back and disrupted the sight of target.

"Pieter.." Alfred hissed angrily. "You traitor!"

His figure still hidden behind the thick veil of smoke but his low voice echoed eerily from behind the smoke. "No, I'm not. I'm not a part of Griffith, neither an Army's loyalist. I work for myself, I was just helping you and now I have no desire to do so."

The sirens suddenly began to wail again, the sounds of running footsteps heard from afar. He was least affected with the profanity came out from Alfred's mouth, with a thin smile curled, stood calmly behind the veil of smoke.

"Go away from here kids.. If fate blessed you.. You will find yourself upon the throne. If not, you might as well sunk to the bottom of catastrophe, the same fate as the Marionette."

Those words restored Arthur's attention to the person beyond the door. He rushed towards his room but stopped by the tall Dutch.

He looked up and glared. "What do you want..?" Pieter's eye didn't lost any of it's calmness. He leaned forward and whispered something with a cunning smile.

"That papers he gave you.." He glanced at Alfonso, still perplexed in his confusion, with a mix of worries and scare. "Is the seal of the evil. When you read it... There's no way back except for death..." Arthur looked at those sharp eyes with disbelief. Pieter smiled at him. "Take that as token of my respect for you, Phantom... No.. Genevieve's children.."

Arthur looked at the bundle of papers on his hand. He was torn between disbelief and curiosity what kind of secrets those brittle pages could store. He couldn't find any word even for a mockery or expression of surprise.

"What does that mean...you're.."

"I'm Pieter van Rijk... A spectator." He replied calmly. "What I mean is.. Unless you have nothing precious... Don't read those papers." He stepped away and dispersed into the smoke. The blaring sirens still screamed in the corridor.

when the smoke thinned, Arthur found no one aside from himself and the security guards.

* * *

...

A cup of steamed tea was placed on Arthur's desk with a tingling chime. He looked up and found those familiar olive orbs and smiling face. "You have finished those disturbance reports?" Antonio asked. He sat on the edge of the desk and played with a small hourglass.

"Put that down." Arthur sighed and moved on his chair to loosen his muscles. He stared at the tanned man who seemed to be too occupied with the hourglass's mechanism and found the thing that had been bugged him ever since the commotion earlier ended. He saw something one might pass if they didn't know that brunette quite well, dark circles and slightly swollen eyes.

He threw a silent glance. Antonio didn't say anything and acted like the usual. Less chipper, less fiery, but almost normal enthusiasm and cheerfulness, at least what it seemed to be.

The papers that Alfonso gave stacked upon the table. He should admit it that he was scared, hesitated to read those. It's not like he believed that Pieter's words fully, but it was something that he also felt a strange vibes that made him uneasy to barely touch it.

"Antonio." He called out of impatience and curiosity. The brunette turned his head and smiled lightly.

"Yes?"

"..." What happened, but that question remained unspoken. He noticed the smile was a kind of forced, that those eyes were grim, those clawing nails were tense. Or probably Arthur was tired, and afraid that even simple question would shook the castle of cards and made it crumbled.

"Arthur? What's wrong?"

_You._

"Nothing."

Usually he would chase a decent answer with his usual annoying protest, however he just switched his attention back to the small hourglass on his hand. Those pupils of his were as deep as a black hole, ready to devour anything that came in sight.

Arthur sighed, should he read those papers? If he were to choose, why would he hesitated between the straightforward and naïve Alfonso or the shady guy that Alfred already declared out as a traitor?

He reached out for the cup of tea and drank it. Sweet. Too sweet. Didn't he told that guy that he prefer unsweetened tea? The steam also smelled sweet, the world revolved around him also felt sweet. A thick, heavy nauseating sweetness that made one felt dizzy.

_Drugs..?!_

He looked with an utter disbelief at the man who by now stood in front of the desk with a solemn expression.

"Yo..u?!"

Antonio smiled apologetically. He took out the vial that Pieter gave him, now already emptied. Those olive eyes were pained, something in his look was reminded Arthur to something from the distant past that he couldn't remember. His mind slowly lost it's focus. The world blurred just like an old photograph.

The sound of crushed glass was the last thing he heard.

...

* * *

The olive eyed man looked at the unconscious body on the floor. Only his will that enables him to walked some steps before he fell because of the drug Antonio gave.

He stepped forward and knelled down, stroked the hay colored hair softly. Warm drops of tears dripped on his tanned palm, stung like acid.

Antonio leaned his head closer. "There's no need for you to forgive me.."

He stood back and turned his back. Grabbed the coat hung near the door and wore it's hood to cover his face.

Then, the sound of closed door echoed.

...

* * *

Pieter blew his pipe, tightened his coat to drove the cold wind away. The sound of the howling wind on the moor resembled a cry, the night was pitch black.

He was alone. One had unwillingly came back to cover his absence from the headquarters, persuaded(threatened) to leave this place for security and secrecy issues. The other two were less fortunate, with many difficulties just managed to freed themself from the pursue from Leith's guards. So here he was, alone to run his own plan just as planned.

The thick layer of clouds suddenly gave a slit for the silvery moonlight to pass, the silhouette of the edges of the clouds fell. A faint sound of footsteps, refused to be conquered by the wind's moan approached. Those olive orbs torched in amidst of darkness, fierce and desperate.

Pieter glanced at the newcomer in gust of awe. "Just in some hours? You sure that's your final decision?"

"Will it make any difference if I wait for two days?"

"Not really." Pieter laughed lightly. "It would be harder for you to stay."

"I'm going to die anyway. It's not like I have any other option for me to chose."

"Roughly say, yes you will. Probably." He stepped closer, extended his hand and played with the dark lock of the hair with a strange fascination.

Antonio flinched backwards when those cold fingertips touched his cheek. "What's your motive? Why did you tell me all of this?" He hissed.

"Because.." Pieter smirked, the cloud's shadow fell upon his stone cold face. "I'm a spectator... And you're... The primadonna of this prime show.."

He shoved Pieter's hand off from his face and glared intensely at the moss colored eyes which resembled the eyes of a cat. "Keep your promise. Tell me everything you know." He hissed.

"Sure. You're going to discover it by yourself sooner or later though." He paused. "That coat... You stole it?"

Antonio just scoffed. He turned his back, stared at the soaring towers of Leith with yearning look.

"Regretting your decision already?" Pieter asked mockingly. "Missed your sanctuary?"

"It's not like I can go back there…. Why did I ended up there in the first place?"

"Fate." Pieter said. "Or God's mockery." He turned his back and walked away, gave a sign for Antonio to follow. Those Olive eyes embraced the scenery with sorrowful eyes. Knew that it would be the last time he ever saw it.

He turned back and started walking towards the direction Pieter went to.

Seconds gone, his silhouette disappeared as the moon once again engulfed by clouds, the world once again turned pitch black.

Their silhouette dissolved to the night's dark mouth. Question that disappeared into question.

* * *

The morning sun rays passed through the windowpanes fell upon the hay colored hair. Chirping sound of the birds celebrated the true color of the sky, blossomed in brilliant blue. The clouds and wind storm last night felt like a mere nightmare.

Arthur rose sluggishly, his head still felt dizzy.

He looked around only to find an empty room. A familiar silence, the way it supposed to be before all this commotion started. That guy already left.

Should he be angry? That he was drugged, for that guy had been secretive and disappeared without saying a word?

He looked at the half crushed vial on the floor, the shape was still quite recognizable. Halfhearted work never resulted well, huh? That shape is a military use vials, probably Antonio was told to crush it by the person who gave him. Alfonso? No.

The other guy who came with Alfonso. The only person who had the chance to talk with Antonio for he was nowhere to be seen in the middle of the chaos yesterday when the scream occurred. Arthur pushed his memories to remember the name, the same guy who didn't want him to read Alfonso's paper.

Pieter.

_Okay, that's enough!_

He rushed to his desk and felt a relief when he found the bundle of paper still left untouched where it was left yesterday. He snatched it and threw himself on the sofa, decided to read it. Whatever may come, it couldn't get any worse right?

But he was greatly mistaken.

The first hit came since the very first paragraph.

One hour later when he finished, he slumped on his seat with trembled hands, with an urge to wail. Wished for he could forget everything and reduced into nothing.

He thought it was long dried. Then what was that, running down his cheek?

Those salty drops of poison?

...

* * *

_Something's missing, my soul relentless__  
__Deeper, my soul drowned_

_Oh rain and storm, accompany me home.__  
__The cold of the night__  
__Can I stand?_

_Then you came, gave me a space.__  
__Even you're tired, but my breath still even._

_Will you always stay?__  
__Shine upon me, for you to become my sunshine_

_I promise, when the time comes_

_Your meaning will I keep until my death_

_The one that gone, let it gone__  
__The one that leave, let it left_

_Please stay here__  
__Stay with me tonight._

_Now where to I should find__  
__When you're gone, left me alone._

_Tired I seek,__  
__Have yet I find.._

_When you're gone__  
__Seven oath I curse._

_You for who I always hoped to understand__  
__For what reason I stay__  
__Tangled inside the dark of this night_

_And me who always wish for you to come back__  
__Get me to go home,__  
__Where I drown, gone_


	18. Within the lies, for all the love

Eduard grabbed the tail of Arthur's coat at least as he chased him through the hallway. Rajiv followed from behind with a small run and worried face, but wiser for knew that any words was futile against the blond's decision.

"Wait..K! Get out from Leith? Are you mental?!"

Arthur didn't even glanced back when he shove the grip from his coat and walked faster.

"Outside world is dangerous." Rajiv jumped in front of him to stop his walk.

"Ignorance is more dangerous." Arthur replied coldly. "Get out of my way, Rajiv. I have a business to attend. My business here is finished already."

"But.." Eduard stopped when those emerald orbs pierced at him. There's no slight of friendliness inside, just a burning anger.

"What Eduard wants to say is, you sure of your source's authenticity? I do never mingled with that but... Based on what Eduard told me... That's quite absurd... Right?"

"Rajiv." Arthur's eyes were dead, his voice flat and deaf. "Move."

Rajiv unwillingly moved aside and let Arthur walked past him. Ignoring the worried eyes and the familiarity of that ceiling that had been wrapped him for a century.

* * *

...

_Dome of Addia, Griffiths Headquarter._

"Hey, isn't that..."

"Why is he at this place..?"

"Eh.. Who is that?"

"That's true, you're a new kid... That's.."

"Isn't that...Eques?"

Ignored the shocked look from everyone he came across, Arthur just walked the dim corridors indifferently. Actually, he expected to be more rejected, at least until he had to fight someone.

However, besides annoying mutters and disturbed crowds, he just left undisturbed.

"Alastair!" His yell echoed through the corridor. The murmuring crowds jumped and looked at each other with confusion. "Come out! I know this place is your den!"

The crowd's murmur got louder, they asked each other, looking for the person who was called and only found their confused colleagues. Arthur looked around and noticed the confusion and scowled impatiently. Suddenly the murmurs stopped almost instantly, only left a sound of approaching footsteps.

"I'm surprised." The newcomer that brought everyone into halt started the conversation calmly. His smile was kind and so does his velvet eyes. "Never expected you to come right into this place, Eques."

"Tino." Arthur replied. "Where's your boss?"

"You mean Sve..."

"No." Arthur cut the word. "You know exactly who I mean. Don't play dumb on me."

A guy from the crowd stepped forward and yelled."What do you say?! Berwald is our lead-" his word was cut when Arthur stared coldly with a ridiculing expression.

Arthur narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice. "Tino, we both know who your leader is. It's not your spokesperson that I want to meet. Your. Leader." And that's an order.

Tino looked uncomfortable and glanced at the crowd who by now looked very curious. He glanced back at Arthur. "What do you want eques?"

"My Brother."

* * *

...

Amber colored liquid that poured into the glass never looked that tempting. However, unfortunately right now his sober state should be preserved at any cost. The red haired man who poured the liquid raised his eyebrow when he declined the glass and giggled fiendishly.

"Seriously? You're able to refuse this? Wow."

"I'm not here for a brotherly drink." Arthur scoffed.

"It's been more than a century since the last time we met.. And that's how you treat me?" The red haired man smiled and blew his cigar. Arthur sat uncomfortably on the couch, watched his brother gulped his drink.

"You sent those Brats to my place. What's your intention, Alastair?"

He laughed darkly. His eyes locked with his brother's, two identical orbs, identical dark hole which absorbs all darkness.

"What's yours then?" He smiled. "Our goal is the same.. Baby brother. I don't see why we don't join our forces"

"No, it isn't."

"It's the same!" He punched the wall angrily, caused some wall ornaments to fell in a loud clatter as it hit the floor. "To kill our sister's killer! The one and only sister we have!"

Arthur didn't say anything, just watched with empty gaze .

"How much that you know about this affair, Alastair? How many memories you whacked and extracted? What do you know... That made you decided to scout me?" Arthur asked coldly.

"Lazarene's affair." Alastair said as soon he calmed himself. He took a seat in front of Arthur and started to pour another drink for himself. "And the discordances in Istevan's documentation, that I got with much difficulties from a kind of special source."

"That's all?"

Alastair glared at his brother, annoyed his achievement didn't receive the respond he longed. "What do you mean that's all, heh?" Arthur's face left unchanged, Alistair shook his hand and lit another cigar for himself. "We do know about Da Silva's strange information leak, the one that caused a strange uproar and made a spark with the army.. But that's definitely not our job."

"What do you know about... Pieter van Rijk?"

His eyebrow once again lifted. "I didn't expect you to mention him. How did you know about that guy?"

"You didn't send him?"

"I sent Alfred and Matthew, Pieter is our agent in PASA." Alistair giggled happily. "Isn't it cool? We got a general as our spy?"

"He's a general? Your source about Istevan's Massacre?"

"Yes. Brilliant isn't it?"

_Explains his connection with Alfonso. But again, why did he injecting himself to Higanbana's plan?_

"So, he's your subordinate?"

"Not quite so. He works for his own interest. Information came to us if he want so. Truth is, we don't really know about him."

The last string that held Arthur's patience wore off. He came this far and got nothing. A mouthful of vague information, a sight of fear and discomfort feelings emitted from those people. It was been a hard and crucifying week, his logic turned upside down. He kicked the low table angrily, caused Alistair's glass stumbled and shattered as it hit the floor.

"HEY!" He rose abruptly grabbed his brother's collar. Almost swung his fist but stopped when he looked at the empty look upon Arthur's eyes and threw him back to the sofa. "You little runt.. What was that for?!"

"Where is he?"

"Hah?!"

"Pieter. Where is he?!" His tone went slightly higher although his expression still as dead as before.

Wrinkles formed on Alastair's forehead. "What did the brats told you?"

Arthur shook his head impatiently. "That's not important. I need Pieter's location. It's an urgent matter, Alastair!"

"What's this all about, Art?"

"I don't know yet." He stood up and walks to the corner of the room as he messed his hair. His pupil moved wildly, sign of desperation. "He knew... I.. Don't know about his plan... I.."

Alastair watched with a frown between his eyebrows. "Hey, calm down. What is it?"

Arthur turned his head with a wide grin. That sole expression dominated his face wasn't anger, wasn't sadness, wasn't relief. It was malice and hysteria. His eyes shone in a strange light, made him looked like a demon. He sled his hand off his hair, clawed his face on the process. Blood leaked gracefully, slowly fell into red pearls from his cheek.

" I found Higanbana. Isn't that great, brother? My purpose of live is going to be served."

"You did?! Where?!"

He smiled, the smile Alistair recognize from a long time ago. A smile that echoed, haunted his crevice of memories. He remembered why did he avoid this brother of his.

_Genevieve…? So, you're still here.._

"I found him..." his words sounded like an echo, empty and unreal. "Then… what is this despair that told me to tear my chest open?!"

* * *

...

_In that night's dream of a butterfly... _

_"For whose sake your live is given for?"_

* * *

...

"...!"

Antonio jumped of his bed with ghastly face. This time he didn't scream as loud as yesterday, although sweats still soaked every inch of his body. It's salty beads will cause an unpleasant sensation afterwards, but he didn't really care. He looked at the windowless room, empty and dark as usual, that brought his senses together again.

"Nightmares?" Once again he was startled with the presence of that man. Tall and menacing man looked at him with no sight of pity. Antonio didn't even care to be startled. He just wanted to laugh for no reason now.

"You know what's worse than nightmares?" He asked. Tried to restrain his urge to laugh like madmen does with all his might.

"Do I look like I want to know?"

"Wake up and find yourself in reality." He answered anyway. He clenched his bed sheet tightly, the tall man seemed to be quite disturbed.

"In your case, that might be right." He answered halfheartedly. "How many of it?"

" Should I count it? Many. Is that important to you? "

"No, just curious. I thought it would be a sudden and occurred instantly. You know? Annihilation? Wipeout?"

The tanned man smiled weakly. "I thought so too... But I guess not everything goes according to plan, no?"

"But, you're going to die anyway."

"You know..." He looked with a wondering look. "I'm not so sure of myself anymore."

"So?"

"So? I've lost a bet, but at the same time I won another."

"You were happy there, you were happy with Martha Sofia too. She might be lied to you, but her affection was genuine. She failed to kill her conscience and gave you everything left of herself."

H

e curled himself on the bunk and hugged his knees. "That's a bad thing. That's wrong, wasn't it? She didn't have to do that. Why would she, they...Arthur knew all along, vaguely but he must have known... Why would love a doll?"

"..."

He suddenly jumped off from his bed, barged to Pieter. "Tell me, Pieter... Why would I have an emotion to begin with? Why he gave me 'life' to begin with?!"

"Should I be the one to answer that?"

"I.."

"Remembering happy times in misery only brings more pain. Probably if the process is completed, you're going to be freed... Or not."

"No, I won't. It's failed halfway already, the rest is going to messed up also. He miscalculated it. It's not gonna made it."

"Too bad."

Antonio turned his head and glared sharply. "Too bad? For 'him'? Or for 'me'?"

Pieter just shrugged and shoved the brunette lightly. He looked into those olive eyes and continued. "Arthur Kirkland was receiving a copy of Martha Sofia's diaries.. All I can do is postpone his intention to read it, which would be useless by the moment you run away. He must already know by now.."

Antonio's eyes widened from surprise. His tried to open his mouth but no words came out, in the end it was only a weak whimper.

"He's going after me. I know he will." Pieter chuckled with amusement. He stopped when he saw a change upon Antonio's face. When it's calmed and looked solemn, almost.

"He's going to get back on the field. To hunt and kill his prey."

"That's right. What are you going to do?"

He glanced. A smile formed on his face. As graceful at lake's surface when no wind blows across, as blue and melancholic. "What I planned I'm gong to do."

"Are you really sure?"

"It's better than sitting idly and lament for things I would never get. Who do you think I am?"

"I understand." Pieter bowed his body and chuckled. "It's your show...Higanbana-sama."

...

* * *

**oh, is it surprising? Or not? I've threw too many hints before..**

**so I guess some of you already know it.**

**With that said, Leith Academy's arc is oveeerr**

**We move to the continent**

**If you still don't understand, don't worry, **

**in the next chapter I'm going to explain more throughoutly**

**about Higanbana, or I should say, Antonio.**

**By the way, Higanbana/ Lycoris/spider lily's flower language means: abandonment, lost memory, never to meet again. That's a hint doesn't it?**

**He earned that name because Higanbana is the flower that grow on the riverbed of Sanzu, river to otherworld, flower to accompany the dead. He's an executioner afterall.**


	19. Two child, reasons

**Another flashback, hope you won't get bored by this..**

**Anon, yeah.. sorry.. I do know my grammar is horrible….**

**don't worry! I'm a peace loving person(read: coward)! I won't bite you! Critics are welcomed and please bear with my mistakes..**

**English is not my main language.. and so.. forgive me? ^^;**

**My beta only edited my first chapter, I plan to edit my following chapters by myself once I got the qualification and time to do that.**

**Life is hard.. TTATT… I want more holidays~ can I get it?**

….

* * *

Higanbana stepped closer and leaned to her ears. Martha Sofia flinched when his breath rustled near her cheek.

"My plan. " He whispered. " Is for you to give your position as test subject to me."

She raised her eyebrow, surprised.

"Why would you..."

"Sshh! Don't cut me just yet!" He giggled whimsically. "Don't worry.. I will arrange it so that nobody will notice the switch."

"For what?!"

"For 'that child.' For preparing 'that child's' purpose." Those eyes turned colder. Martha Sofia could feel the chilling sensation sent into his spine when she saw those gaze. Higanbana raised his face and stared at her with a strange determination. "Take 'him' away Martha, when the time come, you should get 'him' away from here. Prepare him, raise him as a prime seed... The seed of a weapon."

"That... Child?"

He smiled, so sweetly. "I will seal all of my memories, plant a fake one on myself... To make a monster in the skin of a doll. A perfect marionette which strings came from it's within... No matter what it do, he couldn't sever those strings. My greatest creation...doll of destruction that will lead and stir this messed up world."

She couldn't even blink or let out a shriek of surprise. A minute passed and her brain still couldn't digest the information. The more she think, the more it got absurd and she exploded.

"Make..WHAT?! Why would you even go that far?! Using YOURSELF?!"

"I can't trust anyone but myself." He stated with playful tone, his voice as gentle as a muse. "I will make a target for everyone to aim, an object of desire that they would kill to get... And what else it would be aside from PASA's obscene creation that could kill? They'll tackle each other to get their hands on it."

Her eyes rounded in disbelief, she even forgot to blink. "You.. Let yourself being screwed just for... For.."

"For the art of deception."

"No! I mean.. For what reason?! If you erase all of your memory, give a fake one... I can't say that the personality is going to be different... But... That would create a completely different person! And you're using your own self... For what reason?!"

Higanbana looked at the empty space in the corner of the room. His expression was static as him smile froze, he replied calmly. "Yes.. that would create a fake life... I need this body to be owned by ignorance, Martha.. To be owned by a doll which can't move without it's strings, that couldn't stray from my script, disposable doll that will perish as soon it serves it's purpose. By ignorance he couldn't use his power, but that doesn't make him less valuable for them, no? Fool yourself first before you fool others." He giggled. His laugh were joyous and melodic, in contrast with the very essence of that laugh.

"...And you told me to hide your body."

"The seed of confusion and conspiration I planted need to be incubated. When the time is ready, I need you to push that child into the stage."

"Eerr... So you want me to take care of... You?" She looked at him from the top to bottom with a doubt sketched boldly upon her face. "So.. Like...you ask me to... Spoil you as a child?"

_That would be gross._

"I don't care what will you do to this body." he scoffed. "As long I'm live enough to run this plan, I don't really care." Those olive eyes were so cold that Martha Sofia could feel the chill crept on her spine. "Well.. I do need you to give that doll necessary knowledge necessary for him to do his role properly."

"Then? What if your memories come back? That 'life' who already exist..."

"Will drowned and disappear. It's only a doll, there's no need for it to exist if it lost it's purpose. And to made it clear, 'that child' isn't me, we're different person."

"Okaay?" A frown was formed between her eyes. "How can you be so sure? Have you ever tried that before?"

She stopped and flinch as threw an less amused glance. "No. I haven't." He confessed half heartedly. "But I believe in myself." Sounded like a childish denial, but she had no desire to argue, especially with him.

She stared at Higanbana once again, this time more throughout, less bias. This man's appearance is youthful, yet his eyes were ancient, dead like a decomposed corpse. Without that scent of death that wrapped his expression, what would that face looked like?

There was something beneath that artificial smile that she almost missed, something that she once caught him secretly made when he was playing with his pendant. There was a child, a puny child with childish yearn of something she don't really know. Will that child surfaced when all of his nightmares and curses forgotten? She really would like to know. Somehow, his way calling his soon to be alter-ego 'that child' is an irony itself.

"I understand." She replied in a sudden. Higanbana turned his head abruptly, surprised. Martha Sofia explained in a hurry as she saw the confusion on his face. "I'll do what you say. But to be able to make that child to do what I say.. He need to trust me. I can use the facade of parent and child."

He looked like he was taken aback with her idea. There was a hesitation upon his face, he didn't even smile. "There's no need..."

"I'm better than you in 'bonds' issue."

"You could just... Well.. Discipline him? Made him obey you? Fear.."

She raised her eyebrow and smiled mockingly. "You seriously told me to treat yourself badly? Wow. So... You're a masochist indeed."

"I said there's no need to do something useless!" He shook his hand in annoyance.

"It's not." She gritted his teeth. "If I plant fear, as soon as I die, he will feel that he's freed of me and abandon his task. Fear cannot guarantee him to obey me. In contrast, respect and admiration will assure him to do what we want."

_All you know is hatred and not happiness. Anger and not affection. I wonder, what else you can't understand?_

Those olive eyes reflected pure curiosity and slight of awe. He smiled in understanding; unfortunately Martha knew that wasn't the understanding he need to get.

"I see.. That was a right decision of mine to scout you.." He smiled in satisfactory. "If that's how it goes.. Then... Maybe it's the right way to do! 'That child' needs to be nourished with sugary taste of enchantment! Bewitch him, Martha! Feed him with 'love'!"

_Oh dear... How stupid of me to think he will be able to understand my point.. Well.. He IS Higanbana indeed.. A killing machine with no feeling._

"But.." She jumped a little when he suddenly continued. "Don't get caught in unnecessary pity. In the end, that doll will die. Don't waste your emotion for an illusionary being."

Her face stiffen for a second. "I understand." She turned her back and walked to the door in wide steps. He doesn't need to know, he wouldn't know. And to avoid he found out what she was going to do.

And suddenly she stopped her walk, something still hanged loose. She glanced back and looked straight into that dead eyes of his.

"I almost forgot." She started calmly. "How should I call you? I can't call 'that child' by your codename am I?"

Higanbana's smile turned sour, he looked hesitant to speak. "That's true... That's true.." He mumbled in annoyance.

_What's his problem with names huh?_

"Then?"

"Call me whatever you want."

"Pigsie."

"HUH?!"

"If 'whatever I want' is my choice, you can choose either pigsie or micca-micca or zuma deluxe..."

Higanbana almost choked in laughter but he then noticed the look on her eye was serious. "What's with that stupid names?! Oh, okay, you hate me that much don't you?"

"Just tell me your name already! Where's the difficulties of that?"

He glared at her as if he wanted to argue. "Fine! Fine!" He scowled. "...Antonio."

_Well.. That's quite a generic name... Surprising name for this kind of person.._

"Okay." She tried to make her face looked as indifferent as possible. "That's usable."

She walked towards the door, never once glanced back again.

...

* * *

**Present, PASA's headquarter.**

This morning was one of 'that' morning where everyone either didn't want to wake up from their slumber OR wished for the day to end in a hurry. Not a single person were sitting idly or walked around casually.

And as for him? Oh it was worse. Pieter never came back from Leith, definitely he's up to something. He knew it already, yet he could do nothing to prevent that brat for tagging along with him. Now he disappeared somewhere and the next thing Alfonso heard is Arthur left the Leith. Good God, that Pieter knew something he didn't know and went there for a completely different reason from him.

There was something he almost forgot from amidst the chaos the day before. That scream. The scream echoed from behind the wall. He didn't really observed his surroundings because of Pieter's smoke, but in one of the room, there was someone screaming. But.. That scream was... Familiar. No. Not familiar, but.. That voice.. It can't be true isn't it?

_Esther... Are you watching? Why it turned into this? Do you have an answer for us to end this?_

"Hey! Alfonso!" That young general approached him with a weary look. Vash's expression was more stern than usual. "Did you see my sister?"

"Liselotte? No, I haven't see her around recently."

"Where is she going?" Vash tapped his feet against the floor anxiously. "There are many routeblocks established in these past days... She isn't in Headquarter, I've searched everywhere!"

_This problem, and now that._

"Don't worry...She will be fine.." _Or not? _

Vash half heartedly walked away, left Alfonso with swelled disgust of himself. Esther, what she said.

_"You're a coward. It's not for that child's sake isn't it? You hide that because you're afraid to be like us."  
_

Maybe that's true. Maybe that's the reason why he approached Arthur in the first place. That was the highest achievement of his courage, at least to compensate what he never able to do. The infant he saw on that day, the one who supposed to be in the place of 'that child'. He was strong, and frail. Esther had done everything in her power to gave him a most 'normal' life she could give to him, but successor of Genevieve's bloodline is an enough reason for people to start avoided them. And they end up live in their own world, secluded and distrusting everyone else outside that world of theirs.

He was scared that he might ended up like them, to walk alone with shadow of fear as companion, he cannot bear it. 'That child' who was snatched away from his crib now became his source of shame. The darkness he want to forget that it exist , an obscenity he wants to hide from his face. Call him a coward, because he won't be able to deny it.

What would his past self, said? That boy who looked at the crib with curiosity. That small bundle, that baby's face was red and round, sleeping blissfully. "He's so small.." The boy reached out. He flinched in happiness when that little hand gripped his finger tightly.

"Promise me to take care of him.. Alfonso.."

The boy smiled to their sickly mother and nodded enthusiastically.

That promise was hard to keep, really. Not long after that, they came. They said the current spawn of 'Executioner' is no longer suitable, Genevieve's blood are contaminated with madness. Two days later, their mother was dead, broken heart as her last cry.

So they took his small brother away, before he could open those eyes. Alfonso never witnessed the moment when that baby first saw the world. The world that shed no light into those eyes, the world that never spared any kindness to that hand. 'That child' sunk and sunk, the way Genevieve did.

"Genevieve is strong."

_I know, Esther. I understand that the most. Genevieve survived for a very long time, she even learnt to love and to be loved. YOU're the proof of her strength, even when she was broken, she kept her destruction only for herself. That child never love, never be loved._

Arthur shove everything away to assure him that he didn't need anyone to stay beside him, except his sister. He built a fortress to defend his heart from loneliness. The longer Alfonso knew him deeper, the more he got scared of what he had done to 'that child', to his indifference, to his own fate if everyone knows that not only Arthur and Esther is cursed with isolation.

"Hermano." The way he called him. Those voice always sounded empty and distant, as if it was only an echo, came from the deepest layer of the earth. 'That child's' eyes were blank and dead, it scared him, it made him uneasy to be anywhere near him. Thankfully they rarely met. He tried to act as an older brother as best as his extent, but that smile he gave, that emptiness inside his voice, that eyes, resembled a beast's eye, lives solely for hunting and kill.

That child's smile were cold and bitter. His every words reminds him of his failure to protect him. He can't say that to anyone, not Arthur, not Esther for she was already acknowledged his weakness and his pathetic fear. Should he humiliate himself further? Arthur didn't need to know, he knew that Arthur will withdrawn if he told him so. He would think that Alfonso's incapability and cowardice is shameful for someone who led such a hard life and lives through it with pride. So he kept silent, pretended to never have any connection with Higanbana and as if nothing happened.

That was proven effective. Until recently he knew that nothing he could do aside from exposing that filth he already buried deep. Started with Pieter and he knew there's no way for him to keep silent. This time his cowardice should move aside. He will fulfill that promise he made long ago with their mother.

He will take care of him.

That child, who had sunk too deep to be reached. Too many sins tainted his life, too many lives fell before him. It's his responsibility. Someone should stop this madness before it gets worse.  
All that depraved child's wants is destruction and tragedies. He killed Esther, if what he said that day became his goal.. Then.. What he had done so far.. What he was going to do next... His targets.. Alfonso could guess. Vengeance for Genevieve? The one that passed that curse to him?

What kind of options does he have?

He raised his face and looked at the empty ceiling. "So that's it... Antonio..." He sighed heavily, his eyes were glossy.

"I will end you."

...

* * *

**Da Silva's HQ. Dome of Shezach, Sword of Saint tower.**

"I'm sorry...Augusta Elizaveta...We failed. He was already gone at the time we reached Leith."

The woman in aquamarine colored dress looked at the young man with worries upon her face. "Ah... So.. What we're going to do then?"

"Should we proceed?" The man stood beside her lifted his glasses. His expression were as solemn as usual, but one could feel his anxiousness from his voice. That question were for a particular person who stood in the furthest corner of the room with grim look upon his face.

"Don't ask me." He spat.

"Fratello!" Feliciano yelled. "That's rude!"

"It's fine. Now, we should think about it again... Honestly.. From what I've seen so far.. I can't do this anymore.. Too many of us wasted their life and effort... For what? How many of us died as the result of his actions?!" Elizaveta clenched her dress to channeled her anger.

"That's not what he promised to us." Lovino replied.

Roderich didn't seem pleased. "Does he ever count it as promise?"

Everyone in the room were silent.

"Fratello?" Feliciano suddenly glanced at his brother. He didn't need to say anything, everyone knows what's the question to be asked.

"I believe with what I saw." Lovino stated meekly. Everyone in the room looked tense as he said the word. Some murmured in argument, wiser ones chose to not saying anything and threw a disapproving glances. "But, I also saw the outcome we never wished for."

Some sighed in relief, Feliciano still looked concerned but said nothing. The room once again burst in chatters and discussion.

"So that's it." Roderich exclaimed." Let's return to our logic."

Lovino slipped between the crowds and went outside the hall. Feliciano noticed and chase after him and ignored. He looked at his surrounding, ivory pillars, tempered glass structure, obsidian floor. It never meant anything.

Burned world, burned ground, that woman in red. He was held inside that time and never had the courage to crawl out.

Those hands were warm. Those hands definitely owned by human. From those dead eyes of her, that man's world was reflected.

Their time were frozen still.

Now Lovino's forced to move once again. He chose to escape, left those people and their burned world alone, locked without any key to open the cage.

They might perish without trace.

He could only wish for savior to come.

Those emerald eyes, one with death inside, one with hatred, one who wept inside it's anger.

And that another pair, whose tears had dried, whose hands dirtied by soot, burnt into ashes.

That marionette.  
...

* * *

**Inside this dark, dark night I'm standing alone**

**Against the loneliness**

**Here, in this place, thousands memories is buried**

**Washed by the waves, piled under the rocks**

**Shall it not to be repeated**

**That white, pale face**

**With scars carved inside it's heart**

**Your eyes, opened a tale**

**Of a tainted romance**

**Erase all the imagination**

**Flushed off a hope**

**Now, where to should I seek?**

**You strengthen a moment for me to stand**

**What you sow, when seeds of love are merely an emotion?**

….

* * *

Augusta: title for an empress in Everdusk

Fratello: older brother.  
Hermano: same as above

The end poem is the lyrics from 'mimpi' a song by anggun c sasmi.


	20. Because, my world, my life

**Maybe the updates won't be as regular as usual..**

**Life's been treating me hard.. (read, formal education)**

**Okay, I'm sorry.. so, this chapter is quite long…**

**I really can't potray fight scenes properly.. sorry again..**

**Oh, and pardon my grammar.. no updates on tumblr either.. but I'm planning to work a different fic and the ideas are posted there, if you like to see.**

…**..**

* * *

I fell in love

With a creature from the deep deep sea.

As he swim among the reef, against the currents.

I scream to call his name

My voice only replied by the hoarse sound of seagulls

With their wings reflected violet hue of the sun.

As I drifted away,

my beloved swam through the reefs and vanished

* * *

...

Town of Naftali, PASA's jurisdiction area.

Nathalia gazed at the snow topped mountain lined at the border of the sky. Wind's whisper repeated the same warnings since this morning. Uneasiness laced the air, the horses at the stables had been fierce and hard to control.

She stood against the autumn's howl atop of fort's wall, observed the danger that had yet to come but lurking close. Something was lurking behind this silence. Indiscreet, vulgar, deadly. Red. It might sound silly but she was really sure that the closing threat had a taste of red.

Who's that? She asked to nobody, answered by nobody. For what reason she should warn her people? By what?

Suddenly the wind changed. It wasn't the fragrance of faraway mountain glaciers and soaked grass, neither wildflowers or baked goods from house on the side of the hill.

It was a rusty smell of blood.

In the next blink the wall behind her exploded.

Nathalia was thrown by the shockwave, not powerful enough to hurt her but nevertheless slammed her to the wall. Soldiers who heard the explosion rushed instantly to their post with their weapon ready to be fired.

_Explosion..! But.. From which direction?!_

Nathalia stood up and looked around. The panicked soldiers, the mountains, the site of explosion. Not long after another explosion occur on the observation tower. This time she saw it clearly.

The explosion came from within.. No it was as if the tower was made from explosive itself.

_How?!_

Then a premonition came, a feeling of being preyed upon. She turned her head abruptly to the direction she was looking at.

The mountains was ever-changing. However, an figure now stood on what was a mere emptiness of the plains.

The stranger raised his arm slowly and another explosion burst from another spot on the fort. His coat blown by the wind, his thin smile endearing. Those cold eyes reflect nothing.

The wind blew wilder as he walked closer to the fort. Even from the distance, Nathalia could felt his sole intention, to kill.

"Target sighted! Southwest 30 degrees! Shot that person!" She commanded the soldiers, her shout echoed amidst the panic.

"But Lieutenant! He isn't bring any weapon! Are you sure he isn't a civilian?"

"Fools!" She gritted her teeth, that figure still approached, that killing intention became more and more obvious. "He's an equisitarian!"

Second before their weapon fired, another spot exploded. The ground shook as some areas collapsed, swallowed the soldiers stood upon it.

"Fire! Fire!"

Remained soldiers who stayed on their post fired their weapons simultaneously to the approached figure. They paused after a series of shooting to see the result of their doings. Nothing happened. That person still walked steadily, no bullet hit the target, hence, no bullet seemed to hit anything. It was as if it vanished into thin air. Nathalia's eyes widened, something wasn't right about that person. As the figure became closer, she noticed the hood that covered his head, his clawing hands, his thin smile. Those eyes were the one of a corpse.

_Is that person even human?_ What kind of person that used his killing instinct as sole emotion? What kind of person gambled with the death, soaked with arrogance?

The ground shook, the walls begun to collapse as another attack was launched. Nathalia decided that mere defense was futile, more and more of her man fallen when nothing seemed to be able to stop the attacker.

"Lieutenant?! Where are you going?!" A soldier shouted as she jumped from the wall and run into the enemy's direction.

"Stop him."

_He's an equisitarian... And somehow...an unusual one... It's going to be tough_

The stranger stopped his walk as he saw Nathalia approached with high speed. He raised his hand prepared to attack. But she vanished. A ray of light fell into his sight, he glanced upward to find his opponent.

_No_.

She jumped lightly into mid air, floated a bit too long as if defying gravitation. He winced his eyes as sun's reflection fell into his eyes from the blade she took out underneath her skirt.

Split second of blindness that might ended fatal.

He dodged the knife she threw just in time, avoided the vital spot with the cost of scratches on his arm.

"Ugh?!"

Nathalia landed lightly, took out another couple of blades and made use of his surprise from the previous attack to launch another blow. He jumped backwards, raised his hand to attack again, but once again she disappeared from his line of sight.

_Again.._

And nearly slashed his throat.

Blood leaked from the shallow wound on his shoulder, the same spot that hadn't fully healed since 'that time'. The girl didn't slowed down from her achievement and keep cornered him with swift and dangerous swings of her blades. With all of his might he launched a fake attack and slided on the ground to her back. He nearly succeed but Nathalia avoided it and jumped back in time and distanced herself. They both stopped their movement to accelerated their breath, glared at each other to estimate their opponent's value.

The man grinned in satisfaction "You're good."

"... You too.." She replied coldly. "Who the hell are you?"

The man's grin became wider. "Land another hit on me and you will know." And he charged forward without . Nathalia dodged aside and raised her blade when he leaned past her.

And that premonition came in a flash, she saw the image of him raised his hand and her face exploded. That imagery felt almost real, the sensation of the gust of wind from that explosion.

She jumped in surprise from that vision and abruptly backed few steps, rotated with one leg and kicked hard the man's face.

"?!" The man straighten his standings with pained look, there was a large bruise on his forehead and his hood slipped down. For the first time Nathalia looked at her opponent's face clearly.

"That was very clever of you to realize my trap..." He said calmly as he rub his bruise. His face was rather melancholic and somehow reflect a childlike softness that somehow combined with bold edges on his jaw, big and sharp eye and high cheekbone. A face that gives the mixture of a child's softness and grace of an elder that live through time, tired, ironic and dark.

A face that somehow feels familiar. Not similar, just.. in the same wavelength, same accentuation. A face that capable of ticked her curiosity.

"... Who are you?"

_I've saw that face before... But at the same time... I'm don't know this man_.

"Ah, that's right.. I promised to tell you... But first.. It's not really polite to not introducing yourself first? What's your name, chica?"

Nathalia glared angrily at the man which replied with a calm smile. She wanted to just start the battle again, but that face...

"..."

_Yes.. That man... Alfonso Fernandez... This person's face have some similar attribute with his.. But.. They're not the same... and…. Those eyes…_

"What's wrong, hmm? A cat stole your tongue?

"...Nathalia..." She hissed.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Nathalia.." He smiled. "You can call me Higanbana."

She jilted back and let out a sharp hiss. The man just watched amusedly, not even tried to attack. As soon she relieved from her surprise, she drew her knife and charged. This time it was fiercer than before.

The hell she care with Higanbana. She already knew that this guy is no ordinary power user, so what.

Enraged attack tends to be sloppier than calculated ones and the way Higanbana dodged her was somehow more confident and easy. Back, side, back, dodge, only light move but the blade seemed to be avoiding him. She kept increased her speed, however so did the guy. He swung his hand, she was ready to jump again. But something wasn't right. A blast exploded, not from the place she was at but at the ground near her destination. The dust were tossed to the air and interfered her vision. And the next thing she knew she was sent backwards from a kick on her stomach.

"...!"

"Score for me." Higanbana stated happily.

She stood up with flail movement, looked at her enemy with an anger. The man's smirk got wider, he took out a knife, a familiar knife, HER knife. Snatched when she was blinded by the dust.

"That's?!"

"Yep. Yours. It's alright.. I just borrowed it.. Here.." He tossed the knife casually. She run to catch it out of panic, and..

_Boom!_

The knife exploded right when it touched her hand. Before she could feel the pain from her hand, she could feel something pierced her stomach.

"Guh..?!"

Higanbana's hand was impaled her stomach, dyed in her blood. There's nothing but a thin smile without meaning upon his face. He extended his free hand, pulled for her hair and raised her face to look at him.

"It seems that I'm the victor. You're good... But lack of real experience." He stated with no emotion, his hand slowly slided back, now his palm was inside of her. "I'm grabbing your intestines.. What's going to happen if I rip that out, hmm..?"

Her eyes were unfocused from pain, but her killing intention was still strong, she fixated her glare to those dark eyes and gritted her teeth.

"How boring... I thought you can fight me more..." He released his hand from her stomach and tossed her aside. Nathalia lumped on the ground, still tried to fixated her sight on the man. She silently reach out for her gun when he looked away at the tattered fort. The soldiers are buried under the rubbles when the rest already run away and scattered. When he looked back at her, her fingers was already on the trigger.

"Take this.. You bastard!" He yelled as the bullet pierced his arm. He raised his hand to attack her again. But he only found puddled blood at the spot she was supposed to be.

He glared angrily at the spot, the girl had fled somewhere although there was literally a hole in her stomach. He underestimated her.

"She run away huh?" A low, sultry voice said. Higanbana looked at Pieter with sour look.

"How noble of you to only watch and just sitting nicely as a honored spectator?"

"Don't be mistaken." Pieter exhaled smokes from his mouth. "I never said that I'm gonna help you. I just gave you a way to get out from Leith to make sure the scenario running again. Don't be so conceited, I'm not your henchmen or ally. But I should admit, you live by your reputation... I understand why they called you the inquisitor."

"I never expect that kind of courtesy from you." He stated sarcastically. "Why did you bring me out in the first place, anyway?"

"Well.. To avoid a halt in your scenario. In case you're too comfortable in your Marionette life... It's not even funny for you to spoil yourself in the hands of person you hate the most." Pieter glanced at the olive eyed man. "Am I right?"

Higanbana froze instantly. The shine in his eyes sharpen, like a stone, like a blade. He bit his lower lip, clenched his fist.

"Yes, that would be disgusting."

"You or Phantom?"

He didn't answer and started to walking toward the fort again.

"How about that girl? You let her fled?"

"With that kind of wound... I don't think she will be able to survive."

Pieter glanced, unsatisfied. "In case you forgot that she's an equisitarian, a lieutenant . If she does survive to tell the tale, you will be found by PASA, possibly even before you succeed to kill Phantom."

He shrugged. "Leave the matter of fate to the hand of fate itself."

_Like you understand my plan._

"Where are you going?"

He glanced with a thin smile, froze in the stagnated time.

"Forward."

...

* * *

"You're leaving? You're refusing my offer?"

Arthur stopped his walk. "Yes, I am."

"You don't know where to go. Better for you to rely on my intelligences." Aleister lit his cigar. His brother didn't even turn back when he continued his walk. "Oi, runt!"

"It's my part, my reason to stay. Don't stop me, Brother."

"Esther is my sister too! That's my-"

Those eyes that glanced back were as cold as the winter, no compromise. "No. You have no part in his scenario, except for spectator and random puppet that he wouldn't have any hesitation to throw away and sacrifice.. Stand back... Brother. You have another life, another purpose. This is MINE. Please understand."

"... You can get killed."

"Maybe." Arthur shrugged. "But I will make sure to drag him to hell along with me."

"So you can continue to torment him there?" Aleister whimsically sneered.

"Yes." Arthur smiled along. Somehow he had calmed down. "You have no responsibilities, brother. The one that supposed to inherit Genevieve's legacy were either Esther or me, they thought you're a normal person and didn't really care when Genevieve let you flee. 'That person' was chosen to bear our stigma instead of us. We 'created' him, we let him fall, we're going pay for that, we're the ones who's going to end him as our remorse. You're not a hound, brother."

"Neither are you. You're freed already." Aleister patted his brother's head with concern of a brother. Arthur shook his head and narrowed his eyes.

"No, you don't understand.." His eyes turned grim. "My biological father... Is Dieter."

"WHAT?!" His mouth gaped open and let his cigar fell and hit the floor. Arthur looked at him with understanding look. "Dieter..Beilschmidt.?! Black squad's founder..?!"

"Now you understand why am I never meant to be freed, don't you? Two monsters in my blood.. One that I love, one that I detest."

"Who told you that?!"

"Dieter, at his deathbed. His last attempt to keep me bounded. What a futile attempt of that senile." Arthur sighed heavily. "And for that reason.. That child.. Is the last chain that bind me to them."

"You..." Aleister looked at the younger man with disbelief. " So it wasn't only about Esther?! The ties that bind you.. not only her death... your purpose is not a mere vengeance?"

"That too. I can't forgive him to kill her instead of me. Esther was my everything... Parent, sister, friend, guardian, teacher... That bastard severed my 'meaning' as a human. When Esther died.. So does my 'human' aspect." He gritted his teeth. "Esther was the one that told me about debt that we should pay for the person who was given the curse in our place. She knew it was going to happen. She said we're going to pay him with our lives... I got the feeling she knew about him and her end more than anyone... The other reason.. is to 'clean' the karma of my bloodline... Dieter who created the program.. Genevieve who passed that curse... that child.. should be ended only by my hands. Only by my hands.. curse against curse, poison.. against poison.."

Aleister messed his hair desperately, tried to find any word but failed. He glared at Arthur with anger and worries. "You... Runt... You.." He hissed incoherently.

"Pardon?"

"You.. If you managed to come back safely..." He gritted his teeth. "I will give you a definite way to freedom..."

Arthur raised his eyebrow, confused.

"Broth-"

"Shut up! Now, finish your business!" He shoved Arthur's back and walked away with mumbles. Never expected that concern his brother had for him, a smile somehow surfaced on Arthur's face.

"Thank you..."

He continued his walk. From opposite direction he went at o, a girl run towards him in a loud sounds. Too fixated in his goal, he didn't even notice that girl until she reached him and tapped his shoulder.

"Wait!" He turned his head in surprise, to found a blonde haired woman tugged on his arm. Her kind looking green eyes shine without fear or anxiousness. Her breath were uneven from the run, but her smile was bright. She looked at his eyes deeply before she started. "You're Eques, right?"

"Yes.. You're?" The woman looked relieved and took out an envelope from her pocket.

"I'm Emma.. Pieter's sister." Arthur's face tensed as he heard the name. The girl just smiled with sympathy. "My brother is a bit mean.. I know."

_A bit..? Mean..? How underrating..._

Tried to keep his tone down, he used his most formal expression. "What do you want?"

"Here." She shoved the envelope to Arthur. "He said that's a sign of sorry."

After she gave that she walked away as she waved her hand. A bit puzzled with the absurdities of her action he just stupefied before he gain his consciousness back to open the envelope.

The content was short and clear.

"Lycoris is in Naftali."

* * *

...

Are you satisfied with this? Is this the result you wished for?

_Shut up._

We can go back now...

_Shut up._

It's not too late.

_Shut up._

One step again... And your demise is definite.

_Shut up!_

"Marionette shouldn't dream!" He yelled to the empty air.

"It's not even live!"

Tell me.. Which is real? Which is fake.. tell me who's the one with limbs tied into an unsightly knot?

Tell me, tell me.. who is laughing when it fall? Fall too deep and unable to crawl back?

Oh Petrouchka… oh Coppelia..

* * *

…..

**Afterword**

She dragged herself on the ground, left a blooming trail of red, red fresh blood. Her breath were heavy, even her legs seemed to lost it's sensation bit by bit. Two miles to go before she could reach nearby village and her exhaustion already wrapped all of her body. Her previous stunt to run away seemed to have consumed what's left of her energy.

Maybe she was going to die.

That would be tempting, rather than painfully trying to live with no insurance that she will survive. She fell and embraced the ground, thankfully a rather comfortable muddy soil that didn't cause much hurt. Which idiot said that die on the mud is unpleasant?

Should she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep?

"Avroskaya." It seems not.

She opened her eyes reluctantly, a tall silhouette, scar upon one eye. Ah that person. She didn't have slightest energy left to ask why would that person is the last that she saw in her deathbed. If she could ask, actually she prefer to see her brother instead of this man.

"Nathalia." He called again, this time she was fully awake. That wasn't a dream, that voice were real, he was real. Pieter knelled down and reached out to check her pulse. "I'll get you to closest doctor. Then you can return to HQ to report."

She blinked once then stared weakly. Pieter noticed the question she stored on the edge of her tongue.

"What?"

"...Is this your scheme...?"

He lifted the girl to his back and started walking, ignored the warm and suffocating sense of soaked blood of hers. She can't bring herself to ask more. The shaking back and drifted landscape, grateful as a baby inside her cradle. And she fell asleep.

"You won't understand." He said to no one. "It can't be stopped. It might postponed, brought to halt, but nobody could stop this surge."

He looked up at the sky, who stared back at him innocently in bosom blue. like a bruise, a disease, melancholy. That eye in much paler hue thought he that he knew, but he didn't know that much.

"They are calling for each other..." He smiled. "You don't know that much don't you? No, you won't understand. This is a dance of the beasts..."

She let out a small moan. "Who..." He glanced at her, not sure what to answer. "Who... are you?"

"...I'm …just a catalyst. A device of the fate… to lead the lords."

...

* * *

**In the dancing wings of butterflies, dreams and reality come and go**

**The sound of the rain that wont stop falling hides the truths and lies**

**The opened banquet, the chosen sheep**

**And the intertwining hatred fill the cup**


	21. Arabesque, the painful dance

**So sorry for the long update, here, double chapter.**

**My life had been very busy, I can die ==;**

**This chapter and the next is the climax point of their clash..**

**I hope I write it right and nice TT3TT**

...

* * *

"What do you mean we couldn't reach the site?!" His voice tore the noises of indistinctive chatters, echoed through the ceiling. His underling, a soldier with scared eyes shrunk in fear while tried to keep his standing straight.

Alfonso's usual calm blue eyes were scorching, ready to burn anything that fell into his sight. His eyes narrowed dangerously, even with no words he could scream his anger.

"Just in five days. Five days after the fall of Naftali! And they managed to take over three of our forts! And now 'couldn't reach the site?! After our inability to defend the forts now you're telling me that we can't do anything to take it back?! Or even to defend the remaining forts? They will precede their attack! What do you mean by we can't send any reinforcement there?!"

"Si-sir.." The soldier croaked softly. "The soldiers sent were disrupted.. They couldn't precede their journey further. There was something.. Or someone, tampered with their minds... They lost their direction and many of came back in confused state... Some lost their memory.. some.. lost their sanity also."

"Something..?"

_An equisitarian? I never heard someone with such power in such level that he capable of tampering with the entire squad's mind..._

"Which path did you take?"

"Plateau mountain route, sir. That's the shortest route to reach the eastern forts"

The soldier once again flinched as another menacing glare came from his superior. "You do aware that the route is located near Griffith's area right?"

"Ye-yes.."

"None of the squads sent made it? All of the soldiers suffered that mind wrecking?"

"None of them sir.. Some lost in the journey, but most of them come back and all of them have their memories tampered."

_So.. Someone from gGriffith with that level of power.. Why did they never reveal that before? I'm sure whoever it is, he's not a newbie.. That confidence to single handedly went out against the whole squad?_

"Try another route! We can't afford to lose other posts!"

"We've tried that too." Alfonso turned his head to the voice came from behind his back. That voice was low, almost gentle but heavy and dark, with a strange vibrating accent that made it sounded like an irony. Ivan's face still plastered with his usual smile, yet nobody would miss the black circles under his eye. "The sea route is impossible to cross without crossfire with Calafina's forces that's stationed from the beach of Anthioch until Toulon. And Bern already announced their refusal to let us cross their area, so the forest path is also out of option."

"Ck.. Damn volcanic foxes!" Alfonso cursed. "Bern's refusal is still understandable.. They do not want to make people think that they're supporting us. But.. Why the Calafinas even stationed their force on the continent?!"

"It can't be helped.. Since our main defense of eastern border is destroyed, they made use of this opportunity.. They knew that eastern forts is going to be vulnerable when the main command is destroyed, Naftali is the main post of the eastern area after all." Ivan's chuckle wasn't like his usual. It's almost couldn't contain the exhaustion behind his voice.

_That's true.. There's still no information about Nathalia's whereabouts.._

Ivan might seems to constantly avoiding his little sister, however, when the news of the fall of Naftali arrived, he looked as surprised as Katyusha, although didn't react as hysteric as his sister.

"It makes me wondering..." Alfonso almost surprised when Ivan continued. His voice was calm, it was something more like a curiosity or a daze. "Who on earth dare to attack Naftali, one of PASA's biggest fort.. There's no organization that came forward to claim the favor. It's strange isn't it? Such huge achievement for them.. Yet no one wanted to claim the glory?"

"Oh.. You're right.." Alfonso murmured weakly. "No one.."

"No one.. Makes me want crush those insolent tongue, da?"

Alfonso jumped in shock and looked at the tall man, anticipated any malice or anger directed towards himself. But there was none, Ivan's gaze still directed afar. Between relief and confusion he tried to ask.

"You mean..?"

"Ah.. Those mutts.. Those mutts.. Bark when they're not supposed to.. Silent when I want them to bark, so that I can torture them.. So bad.. So bad.."

_He's very angry.._Alfonso shuddered from the sight. Ivan didn't even smile as he muttered those dark desires. Not only fear that he felt, but sympathy as well. But he couldn't say, that he knew could he? Deep down inside, although there's no proof, no base for him to think, he knows. It truly is his style, isn't it? To work silently, let others conspire in fear while he silently watching others squirms?

And all of sudden he felt an urge to scream, to curse his uselessness. And for the first time he tried to place himself inside his brother's head, tried to foresee every possibility, every motives, dig up his plan. He knew something for sure, that the blood that runs inside their vein, which pumped into every cell, every thought. He knew he can put himself into the same mindset that child had.

He knew what it means. And everything just cleared up, as easy as inhaling a breath.

"Braginsky, can you gather everyone?" He cut Ivan's dark thoughts and startled him.

"Eh?"

"I have something to tell you all.. Before that.. We should prepare things."

Who's crazy enough to attack one of PASA's biggest fort anyway? No.. Not a mere brave fool.. Whoever it is seems to know our reach and power distribution so well... And the strange thing is.. There's absolutely no report about any suspicious forces along the eastern border.. So.. Assuming that.. The culprit most likely consist less than five equisitarians."

"But strong enough to take over a huge fort overnight?"

He chose to sip his drink quietly, ignored the anxious gossip. Some curious people, that ticked by the presence of the blond stranger occasionally tried to pull him into the conversation, asked his opinion or just offered drink. And everytime they tried, the said man just smiled politely, purposely said nothing trivial, nor give satisfying response and busied himself with his glass.

After few attempt they realize that it was futile and decided to leave out the man and Arthur was left with his amber colored alcohol alone once again.

_That guy is surprisingly clever.. Made use of Aleister's no Griffith paranoid watch over their teritory, cut the army's reinforcement path._.

He gulped the last drops from his glass and looked around. That place is only one of the small taverns in the eastern mountain villages. Aleister made sure that he took the long but obstacle free path and although with much protest and arguments Arthur decided to follow his brother's advice, something that he was grateful. His brother had predicted that the army would take the short path and from the fleeting news he heard, it seems that he succeed in blocking their way.

A fact that made Arthur felt both proud and disturbed, the fact that, somehow Griffith unconsciously collaborated with Higanbana's plan.

"Another glass?" The bartender with reddish brown hair and red eyes cut Arthur's thought.

He smiled softly "No, thanks.."

The red eyed bartender noticed the rhythmic accent and then switched his attention to Arthur's clothes with curious stare. "You're not from around here... Hmm... Albion?"

"Yes." His apathetic tone didn't manage to drive away the bartender's curiosity. A plate of finger food pushed towards him with a wide smile.

"Eat it. Your face looked like that you're malnutritioned. Oh, yeah, I'm Victor, you?"

"Arthur." He answered hesitantly. "Thanks, I'm alright."

Victor smiled again and move away to pour a drink for another customer before he came back in front of Arthur.

"What business brought you to this remote place, away from Albion, eh?"

Arthur stopped munching his food and stared blankly at the bartender. "Nothing. Just some family affair..."

"Oh. I see..." Victor whimpered before he moved away to serve another customer again.

"Hey, how long it takes to reach Naftali?"

Victor froze instantly as he heard the question. He glanced anxiously, looked around to made sure no one's hearing the question.

"T-three hours on foot?" He answered too abruptly, almost spilled the content of the bottle he was carrying in process. Victor calmed himself and approached Arthur once again, his eyes were dead serious. "Hey! Do you even listening what those guys is talking about? Naftali is currently occupied by an unknown force, dude!"

He looked with disappointment when the emerald eyes he was facing didn't even flinch. It was as cold, and firm as ever. Arthur slowly rose from his seat and walked steadily towards the entrance.

He glanced behind as he reached the door and nodded softly."Thanks for the treat, Victor."

The red eyed bartender said nothing as he watched the figure of the stranger disappear as the door swung to close. The anxiousness on his face disappeared instantly as the blond was nowhere to be seen. He walked to the back of the bar and took out a communication tablet slowly.

"Ah, yes.. It's me... No, thankfully he didn't recognize my face... Yep, just like you've predicted. Oh, you're near here already?.. Oh, he just came out from my bar."

He scratched his head in exhaustion.

"Oh okay... I don't know why do you need the information about him anyway... Okay. Not my business.. I will shut up..Good luck.

...Francis."

...

* * *

**With all my love, I shall ask**

...

* * *

At first it was merely a dark spot on the horizon line. As he went closer the spot turned into an ugly stain then a deformed silhouette of burnt tower and barren ground. What once was arrogant watch tower now left as rubble.

_Istevan._

Even now, the scenery of burned ground still freshly etched inside his head, haunted every steps. Even centuries passed, that nightmare still lingered inside his dreams, always.

No.

There was time when he almost forgot about it. The time when his mind too occupied to think about anything else. When he saw that child, curled himself on the sofa, clueless about what lies ahead of him. Without suspicion of pile of lies on where he stood. Two options bickered inside Arthur's head, both screamed so loud and clouded his mind from anything else. To tell him about Martha Sofia and let him lost his standing and to keep silent and let that that child breath from the lies she whispered into his ear.

_Which means, all things that concerned me these past centuries.. Everything sourced from the same person. How ironic._

He walked firmly, his head ups, his eyes unfaltered. This fort was one of those ancient forts, with torch lighted corridor and zero concern of comfort and sanitation. The darkness that engulfed him as soon he entered the cramped tunnel, the sound of dripping water actually were satisfying companion as he walked down in search of something to be called destination.

A gust of wind blew from the end of one of the dark corridors, tempting. Arthur climbed the stairs and arrived at the blinding sight of the clear blue sky. While he adjusted his eyesight, his sight fell into the sprawled figure on the brick floor.

His heart almost stopped. That figure that was painfully familiar, with closed eyes, with the same peace upon his face just like that night. Exactly just like he remembered. But no. No. That person... The one he remembered is long gone, now it's only a shell, with the soul of the man he hated with his live crawled inside. His eyelids were shut, his hair played by the wind, his clothes... Were tainted by ugly dark stains... Dried blood.

Was he sleeping? Should he attack first? It was a chance given from God, one second and everything is going to end.

Right?

"How lame." Arthur jolted back, silently cursed as he watched the laying figure's lips moved, when that body started to rise up. Like a blooming flower, a cruel flower. "You should take your chance whenever you can... You know?"

Higanbana glanced at the blond. His whimsical smile was enchanting. Released from his surprise, Arthur's eyes came back as emotionless as when he arrived. His mouth tightly shut, only his gaze burn.

_Same face, same voice... But entirely different person.. How can that be?_

"Ah, this body." Higanbana stated lightly upon noticing Arthur's grim expression. "You've met this body before..."

Arthur closed his eyes, tried to find a comfort inside the darkness. Inside those familiar olive eyes..those gaze... Those smile, there was nothing left of that child.

"At least, we meet, Spider Lily..."

The brunette smile got wider, his eye gleamed in a bizarre excitement.

"Welcome to our last stage.. Phantom...

I've been waiting for this moment"

* * *

**Inside the happiness that long passed**

**The time when I belong to you**

**For it can never be forgotten**

**Those gaze upon your eyes**  
**Crush my soul**

**With all my love..**  
**A question I ask..**

**If this yearnings still belong to you**

**Let me ask, a question for you**

**How long should I wait for you?**

**I'm waiting for you!**


	22. Broken Marrionette in fishless sea

**Okay, the end of this arc.**

**Next arc is to answer most of your question,**

**We're ¾ done, aren't you guys happy?**

**This fic is soo longg.. I hope you won't get bored.**

* * *

"So it's true... I assume your memories have come back... Antonio.. No" he hissed, there was a distortion between his disgusted tone that he himself didn't notice. He looked at familiar brown haired figure that is near, but far. It's the same face, same voice, and same way of talking. An empty echo of the person he knew. It's the face of the man he desired to kill, "...Higanbana?"

"So you do believe that it's a real memory loss and not a mere act?" He sneered. His smile is bitter. Arthur feel a stab as he compared it to the familiar goofy smile he knew. He closed his eyes and erased that picture.

"No. It's not an act. I'm not stupid even if you do so. That child... He's dead already? Devoured by your consciousness?"

Higanbana's expression stayed unreadable. Those eyes still staring blankly at the blond with no emotion.

"Yes. So you have read Martha-Sofia's diary. That girl...to left such notes..." He chuckled darkly."Yes, that doll already disappears. His role had ended; I have no need of that doll anymore."

Arthur sighed in solemn expression, his eyes no longer reflected hesitation. "I understand. You're the Svengalli, it's your doll after all... I cannot complain about your treatment of your belongings..." He said, his words laced with sarcasm.

Higanbana looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. His cold smile wiped into a dissatisfied grin.

Arthur looked sharply at the brunette. "Is that my coat that you wear?"

Antonio looked like a child whose mischief just got caught, as if he just realized whose coat he wore is. It was only a split second before his eyes turned cold again.

"You're awfully calm. I thought you will be filled by rage when you see me. Say, Arthur.. Would you kill me if you know my identity but I have yet to regain my memory?" Another bitter laugh, his gaze fixated on other's eyes. "Is your hatred for me had extinguished? Have you no longer desired to avenge your so called 'precious' sister? Have you give me your...mercy?" Higanbana chuckled with satire tone. Arthur looked at the dark, tanned face and locked his eye. Green eyes meet green eyes, poison meet poison.

"It seems that you misunderstands me." He replied with a serene face. However Higanbana could feel his spine chilled instantly. The blond smiled lightly, only quiet malice crawled behind his calmness. Poison in his eye, poison in his word, it's more than hatred, more than obsession, even more than sadness. Like the surface of the earth, hard and cold, with currents of magma roaring and rampaging beneath. Burning from inside, waiting for that heat to burst and destroy

"I can't forgive you. Never. For my sister, for her life that wasted by your filthy hands." He hissed. Whatever tied down his sanity snapped as his expression turned into inhumane smirk. "You think I will let you die before you can repent and beg for my nonexistent mercy?"

Higanbana's smirk turn wider in excitement as he saw the grim upon the other's face. Is it a joy? A relief? A pure madness?

"That's more like it! That's more like it, Phantom! I've been waited for so long for this moment! When the two of us will dance in this deadly dance!" He said with a maniacal laugh. "One of us will stay, the other will pass the river of afterlife.. If you want to create the world you desired, if you want to protect those who are dear to you.. You have to kill me first! And remember this well.. By killing me...that child will die also!"

Arthur glared silently to the man sneering coldly. That figure of his arch enemy looked like a cruel, grotesque sculpture, eerily enchanting, standing on fort's wall. Arthur's mind blurred as his blood boiled. He clenched his fist tightly until it drawn blood.

"You're disgusting.. Truly disgusting.." He hissed. The other party just smiled lightly and chuckled with indifferent expression. Arthur gritted his teeth and "I don't care about the world...utopia or whatever... To kill you.. That's my only desire!"

* * *

They clashed. With no word to set their mark, only moment where flashes of blinding crimson met the webs of floating darkness. Their eyes were preying each other when they aim to kill in their dance.

_Why?_

Arthur think with a confusion as they aim their power to strike. He tried to shove every thought, trying to concentrate all his mind in the effort to kill the source of his misery. But as he move more puzzled he became.

_Why?  
_  
He almost got the brunette's head off of his neck when his power dissolved by a shield of flames, only to left a small cut on Higanbana's cheek. Scrumptious red line, with wine of life dripped from it's crevice.

What the hell that guy is thinking? He's...

Arthur's shadow found it's way to his prey's body and slashed his body and sent him flying to the wall.

"What are you doing, you git? you're killing my amusement in killing you if you're not serious, you know." He said with no compassion in his voice. He moved his shadows to hit the man who's still trying to stand up. "What are you going to kill with those sluggish attack, heh? Now, with your pathetic condition, I clearly got the upper hand. Don't you wish to kill me? Do it more seriously! Give me some amusement in watching you crawl and strive!"

Higanbana grinned between his coughs. He's panting heavily but his eyes still mocking.

"Ah, Arthur... So cruel and so wrong.." He chuckled darkly. "So sincere, so blinded by your goal... I have no problem with that though.."

"Quiet." He slammed the injured person to the wall again and pierced his limbs by spears made from shadow. "There's nothing wrong with my desire of killing you, the same as yours in killing me. We both are scums after all."

Higanbana looked at his attacker with pitying eyes, his expression showed no pain or fear. He sneered and burst into a mad laughter.

"Ahaha.. Is that so? Ah.. that's why I said that you're deeply mistaken..."He said as he locked Arthur's eyes with his own. "It's not 'I want to kill you'.. That would be a meaningless joke..."

Before Arthur beamed back for the statement the ground below them shook and let out a rumbling roar and brought back Arthur's concern into his surroundings. He could hear the faint sound of hurried footsteps and commands shouted from the lower ground as well as sound of machinery.

"Tsk... Coming already? Come on.. Let me go phantom.. We can resume our fight elsewhere. As you have realized, those mutts are already here to interrupt us.

_PASA?_

"Aren't they your dear comrades? I see.. You set this up to make me got captured.."

"Idiot.." He hissed in annoyance. " Weren't you a hound? Tell me, who's my comrade? Those I kill in Istevan is!"

Arthur's body stiffen. He tried to seek any sign of sarcasm or mockery in Higanbana's words with all his might. Is his comrades? Is that another sick joke of his? His head spun in anger and confusion."DON'T DARE YOU CALL MY SISTER YOUR COM-"

"Arthur! Get away from that person!" A voice from behind cut Arthur's yell. He turned his head abruptly to find Vash and Alfonso with their weapon locked past him. "He's dangerous! Get away now!" Alfonso said with hurried tone. He glared at the man impaled to the wall with an obvious hatred.

Arthur looked at his former friend with disbelief. Did he just warn HIM? Worried about HIM instead of his brother, the ace of the army? He glanced back and forth to the two brothers before his eyes caught Vash. The stern soldier just nodded hesitantly, he was clearly unprepared and not expected the event to be turned into this. His eyes were trying to ask for Arthur's trust. Higanbana watched all the event with amused face, definitely inappropriate with his current state. With his limbs impaled and pain that soaked that body of his. That smile was definitely improper for someone torn and hanged like a rag doll. Alfonso looked at the man with mixed emotion, that eyes he knew. The same eyes he saw that day when he sunk completely.

"Hermano.. Hateful as always eh? How long it has been since we last talked to each other like this?" He said cheerfully. Alfonso's glare seemed to leave no effect upon those smile.

"Silence, you accursed being. We had enough of your mad game, Antonio.. Now that we got our approval to seize you as our enemy. We already know that you're manipulating the Da Silva and gave them misleading information and made them attack us!" He hissed. Arthur's eye widened, he still froze in this place, failed to process what happened. Due to his perplexion, shadow that pinned Antonio to the wall dissolved. Didn't miss the chance, Antonio released his power and created an explosion. Powerful enough to shook the ground.

"Wait! Don't let him run away!" Alfonso shouted in panic as the ground below them collapsed.

"Sergeant! Where's Phantom?!" A soldier yelled amidst the smoke instantly brought Vash's awareness came back.

"Sergeant Alfonso! Do you see Arthur?!" Vash tried to shove the smoke and move forward. Meanwhile, the ground shook harder beneath.

Alfonso narrowed his eyes as his eye caught a figure moved inside the thick veil of dust and crumbles. Alfonso sighed in relief as the smoke slowly cleared and showed a flash of golden hue. He opened his mouth to call only to be surprised as the figure fully revealed.

"You?!"

"Forgive me for intruding your reunion, mon ami.." The blond man said with slightly dramatic tone. He lift Arthur's unconscious body behind his back and smiled lightly to the dazed crowd on the on the other side, separated with a huge crater caused by the corrosion earlier. "Unfortunately I also have something to do with the young master... I can assure you we won't harm him, and we're not in spider lily's side either.. Not after the circumstances presented."

"Captain Alfonso! That person is..?!"

Alfonso didn't answer the question. He gritted his teeth and stormed forward. Iron sand gathered around him and formed dozen of blades aimed for the smiling bearded blond. Francis's eyes didn't falter, he let out a snort and attacked back, split second faster. In an instant, Alfonso and his blades swept away by huge wave of water, curled like a giant snake around the blond man.

"Tsk.. Tsk.. Don't be so fierce... That's quite unsightly you know? Did you forget that I'm currently bring your EX- comrade with me?"

Alfonso glared at the man between his coughs. He gave the sign for Vash and the rest of the soldier to stay in their place halfheartedly.

"Why are you here Narcissius? No... Francis? I heard that you're currently enjoy licking da Silva's shoes.. They are Higanbana's support aren't they?" Nobody would miss the sarcasm, he made sure so. The man just raised an winced playfully and smiled without any care.

"Ah.. It seems Feli and mon Cher, the empress considering to look further into the matter.. And I, myself also decided to dig around by myself more! Isn't it more or less the same as you, the doggies? Sniffing around for enemies from outside without realizing there's a rotten ones among your kin? Ah and as for you Alfonso...your bloodline?" He chuckled ironically. "Rather than fussing after me.. Isn't it better for you to chase after your main target?"

Alfonso stoned as he realize there was no one but puddle of blood in the place Higanbana was at. Francis made use of his shock to slip away. The water snake swell, roar and swoop the whole area. The soldiers did their best to clung to the nearest structure to avoid getting swept by the monstrous current. When the rage of the water settled down, both Francis and Arthur was nowhere to seen. Alfonso gritted his teeth and turn his body to his anxious comrades, waited for order with half confused state from the earlier events.

"We're leaving! Search the whole area! Every corner and crevice! Higanbana must haven't got too far!" He shouted the commands, tried not to leak his own anger.

_I will end your despair by my own hand.. Although it means that I have to kill you...!_

He clenched his fist and rushed downstairs after his underlings.

_Little brother.._

* * *

Francis walked down the half ruined underground passage with unconscious Arthur in his back. His walk stopped when flailing light from the torch he bought fell to a motionless figure. Curled between the half collapsed wall. If he missed the soft motion that signified that it's breathing, one would think that it was a mere rock.

He came closer to the figure, not too close. He still sane enough to know a wounded beast is still a beast. Higanbana raised his face, his expression was more unreadable in that poor lighting, and however his eyes were still blazing and ferocious. The eyes of a beast. The only thing that 'live' in his tattered body with dirt and dried blood covered it.

"This time I will let you go... Although I'm afraid that I cannot say the same the next time we meet~"

He didn't answer nor move, his green eyes glowed like a gem, reflecting the blaze of the flame of the torch. Those eyes looked at the unconscious figure on Francis's back with enigmatic expression.

"Why don't you just kill me or give me to the army?" Higanbana asked with hoarse voice. His eyes were mocking as if he challenged the other man.

"Unlike the young master, I have nothing against you...hmm... Not yet." Francis answered lightly. "And also... I have some principle to spare such a pitiful kid like you."

Higanbana flinched and gritted his teeth. With his remaining power he jumped grabbed his collar, smeared it with red stains.

"...What do you mean perverted beard..?"

"Oh.. No... Don't make that face..." Francis's laugh was satire. " I must admit that you've done a good job, fool the young master and that brother of yours...but you can't blind me.." Francis sneered as he shove Antonio's hands off, made him thrown back to the floor with a thud sound. Francis glanced in unsmusement at the red stains on his collar and moaned lightly. He glanced for the last time as he walked past Higanbana, ignored the intense glare of the man. He didn't know whether it's for him or the man he carried on his back. He really didn't know.

As the sound of footsteps faded, Antonio found himself alone in a familiar darkness. Dripping sounds of water from the old sewer echoed faintly. In the darkness, he couldn't see the shape of his own hand, nor the direction where he came or where he should go.

_There's no way back... I've come this far.._

_Where am I going to?_

"Ah, now Coppelia, what you're going to do with your snapped strings?" He laughed. He just laughed.


	23. The withering truth

Here's the loonggg update, I think I broke the record of the longest chapter I ever wrote.

Okay, get ready, everything will be revealed in this chapter.

I'm sorry if the surprise is disappointing ==;

Oh, just in case, do you guys prefer sad ending or happy ending for this fic? Just asking! I'm a bit torn here because I have two scenarios in mind.

Reviews are really appreciated!

…..

* * *

A foreign ceiling. A familiar scent of clean fabric and brick wall.

_Where am I? _

Arthur rubbed his eye, waited for his brain cortex to sort out the event before he succumbed to sleep. His mind was still blurred and his head pounding like crazy as if every sound beamed into his ears, screaming different information on top of each other. He tilted his head and looked around his surroundings.

It was a small and tidy room, absolutely foreign to him. Pleasant scent of broth and fresh bread rushed into his nostril, along with extravagant fragrance of lily that seemed out of place but somehow familiar. There's no window in the room, only a single wooden door installed.

Arthur rose from the bed and scratch his head with a frown. He then noticed that someone had put a bowl of warm water and towel. His frown deepen and he looked at his muddy and blood stained clothes. He frowned, where did all of these blood came from. He looked down. Oh yeah, there was a cut on his upper arm and thighs, but it wasn't that bad until it could bleed this many. Although his head still spun and he wasn't in his best state, at least he understand what those stuff, sitting innocently upon the table meant for. A mockery inside the disguise of hospitality.

Slowly but sure he managed to sort out the event, every seconds, every fragments.

_But again, how the hell he ended up here?_

Suddenly the door swung open and slammed in a loud noise. The figure that stormed into the room answered all the question instantly.

"Bonjour thereee..! Ugh?!" Francis's cheerful greeting cutted as the thrown bowl hit his face. He rub his face and mumbled to the man hissing on the corner of the bed with warned glare. "That's your way to say thanks? How ungrateful as always..."

"Shut the fuck up, shit beard... What are you planning heh..." Arthur hissed and grab a towel to be thrown as self defense.

"That's mean! Big brother's motives always pur- uff! Don't throw things on me!"

"You and purity are two things that never meant to be put together. What do you want, you frog..? How did I end up here? What happened yesterday?"

Francis scratched his head and picked the thrown towel from the floor. He approached the bed and sit on a corner, ignored the fierce glare from Arthur, who clearly attempted to get away as far as he could from the other blond until he almost flatten himself with the wall.

"Well.. Yesterday you slept like a log.. If what you mean is about things happened 3 days ago, then.. Just say that I saved you from those fussy hounds.. Be grateful to me!"

"Three days.." His head pounded as he tried to process what happened. Suddenly Arthur's mind cleared and he jumped abruptly from a realization. "What about that guy?!"

Francis stared back mischievously with a thin smile plastered upon his face. "That guy?"

"Don't pretend to be stupid! You know what I meant! Where's Higanbana?!" Arthur yelled in panic. Francis just shrugged, looked at the other guy with the usual smug on his face.

"Oh, that guy... He escaped."

Arthur's jaw dropped open. "What?!"

"He. Escaped. Thanks to you two, the half of the fort of Naftali is now turned into a pile of rubble. Unless the army managed to conceal the information that they already caught him.. Well.. He's on the run.. I doubt they want to conceal their success though. So the second option is more likely.." Francis chirped lightly as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"He escaped?!" Arthur's voice rose in one octave as his anger swelled. He jumped from the bed and rushed to the door. Francis sighed and move his hand, pinned Arthur to the floor with his power.

"Calm down you brute. What are you going to do? If the army with their full scale 'sweepers' couldn't find that guy, how can you so confident that you will be able to?"

Arthur weakens his struggle, only to stiffen his body as his last attempt of stubbornness. He glared again at Francis who just gave him a light smile.

"For additional information, he escaped after done some massacre in the nearby village. I must say that I'm impressed that he managed to not yet to be caught after doing that in his condition.."

"He did what?!" He jumped off the bed with sudden urge to punch something. However, is it weird that he didn't that surprised?

"Well.. I'm also surprised that he can go that far... In the term of stubbornness you two really do alike!"

"Don't lump me together with that creature!" Arthur spat and emitted even thicker menacing aura. "He's a demon! I'm not surprised that he can kill anyone without thinking!"

"And you're not like that?"

Arthur froze and tried to proceed those question. His expression turned stiff although his eyes were burning from anger.

"...What do you mean ..frog?" He asked coldly with a threat behind his words.

"Humm.. I mean.. You can kill someone without thinking, no?" Francis asked lightly, ignoring the dreaded expression caused by his words.

"I'M NOT! It's true that I killed many soldiers! But it happened in a battle! I won't kill civilian without a reason!"

"Yes.. Yes... you do. Now calm yourself down and for once, use that messy head of yours to think?"

"I'm not! You're Higanbana's gopher aren't you?! Don't try to become a pacifist now!"

"I'm not anyone's gopher! You blockhead! Now, just try to tone down your pride and those ridiculous your so-called dignity! That's just your justification! No different than pathetic attempt to ensure your righteousness!"

"Who are you to say that? Freud?! Fuck you!"

"Ooh! I'd love to! Unfortunately I have to decline that offer only from someone so foolish hooligan who refused to acknowledge his stupidity!"

They glared at each other, tugging the other's collar and clenched their fist.

"That's enough you two!" A voice beamed from the door. Sara stood with tired expression on her face, while Marco peeped from behind with a laughter to held. "I'm sick of you two's bickering, although it's quite a relief that you haven't changed at all, K."

"Tell your complaints to the frog.." Arthur hissed without switching his glare from Francis. Sara sighed and shook her head, Francis just gave an apologetic expression.

"Don't put your blame on him, K. You're clearly the one who's in trouble right now. If you doesn't able to do a decent conversation with Beardie, how about talk to me instead?"

Sara's words successfully gain Arthur's attention. He looked at her with furrowed eyebrows and sharp stare, asking for explanation and let go of Francis's collar.

"What do you mean, Columbine?"

"I'm the one who suggested Monsieur Francis to pick you up..."

"I've tried to stop her!" Marco added pointlessly and received a glare from her in return. "Uh... Don't mind me.."

"So, what's your goal by summoned me here?" Arthur asked coldly.

"The same with the army's." Francis said as he threw himself to the bunk, combed his hair back with his hand. "We want to collect any scraps of information about Higanbana's plan and what happened lately."

Arthur's body stiffens and his gestures turned defensive.

" Why do you ask ME?" He hissed. "It should be me instead who asked you about what happen.. You're involved in Higanbana's plan aren't you frog? Da Silva is supporting by Higanbana...moved their attacks with Higanbana's guidance.. Their motive of doing that is none of my concern... And... Your underground troops are Da Silva's underlings..."

"Me? No, I told you that you're mistaken." Francis shrugged in annoyance. "What's wrong with befriending one of biggest resistance organization like da Silva? And who would have guessed that they became a vessel for the army's hound dog? And to inform you.. Even Feliciano and the Empress were clueless about his real plans and motives!"

"Feliciano? Claudius da Silva's younger grandson is in reign? Wait... I have no clue about da Silva's connection with that creature.. What's those alliance all about?"

"Tsk.." Francis messed his head and looked up to the blond with an ironic smile. "Clean yourself up first.. You better talk to the direct source after this. He wants to talk with you in person."

"Don't tell me..." Arthur muttered in disbelief and turned his head to Sara, asking for confirmation. She smiled lightly and nodded and leave the room in swift movement. He switched his stare back to Francis, who's grinning teasingly.

"Make yourself at least presentable. It's a good chance for you to dispel that curse Higanbana planted..."

_Curse?_

"Because I'm afraid that all you can see is the glossed truth."

...

* * *

He followed Francis walked down the labyrinth like passage. Right, left, left, right again, left, and he eventually gave up to memorize all those direction and let himself leaded.

"The one we're going to meet is?" Arthur asked, still doubted the turn of event.

"Feliciano, that sissy counselor of Everdusk and Lovino, the older grandson. The last one seemed to have something particular to tell you."

"I don't understand.."

"Neither do I. Although I'm sure that I'm more open minded than you in taking this matter!" He said ignoring the dark glare from the emerald eyes behind. After a while, he stopped his walk in front of a door and opened it wide, nodded his head to let Arthur enter first.

"Heeyyy! Welcome! Nice to meet you!" Arthur jumped at cheerful greetings from a brown haired man stormed into him as soon he entered the room. Arthur blinked in confusion; he looked unsurely to the cheerful young man, smiling innocently without any hardship reflected from his face. Arthur looked around and found another people in the room, a familiar glasses guy with a mole on his chin, with his somber arrogance. Arthur smiled politely to the Everdusk's prime minister, which he had met in several occasion before.

Beside the prime minister, a man with sour look and clearly troubled expression, leaned to the wall, looked like he wants to be anywhere but there.

_Oh irony, yes, lad… we both want to escape don't we?_

Arthur laughed ironically in his mind. He looked back at the brown haired fellow still clinging innocently into him and turned his head at Francis who looked like almost burst into laughter anytime.

"Uh.. Could it be that you..."

"Ah, that's right! I haven't introduced myself?" The brown haired man drew himself away and nodded politely. Arthur's jaw almost dropped by the sudden change of demeanor of the man and the charisma he emitted to the atmosphere. With a smile still plastered his face he continued "Feliciano Vargas, pleased to be your acquaintance, Black Eques..."

"Ah, yes, pleased to meet you... And that person is..." Arthur asked, still not sure what to say. He glanced to the man with sour expression with questioning stare.

"My Fratello.. I'm sure you have many question regarding our position in this conflict... How about sit down and talk about this properly?" Feliciano smiled sweetly but with demanding tone. Arthur, still too confused to talk, meekly followed them and sat on the nearby sofa like an idiot.

"Why me?" Arthur asked as soon as he found his voice back. "Why do you want to ask me? You should know better than me about his plan!"

"Ah that.." Roderich said with his usual melancholy, however this time there's something heavy inside that voice. "Our knowledge? Nothing more than a what he told us.. He supplied us with army's resources, refrained himself from killing our spies, and for a long time we believed his lies... It's something we really humiliated of.. We don't know that by doing what he told was to cover his tracks, lead us closer to our abomination.."

Arthur flinched when he noticed that the sour looking guy's expression became even more pained. That person noticed and glanced at him for a flash to then turned his head abruptly as soon their eyes met.

"Fratello... You're being rude. Ah, Mr. Eques.. My brother Lovino. Fratello, now is your turn to talk. I'm sure we all want to know what really happened at Istevan at that time."

Arthur's jaw dropped successfully when he heard Istevan mentioned. He turned at Francis, who looked as surprised as him with his mouth gaping into an O.

"Istevan?!"

"He was there when the Istevan Massacre happened. At that time he was only a child, our comrade brought him along to inspect the nuclear plant." Roderich explained, looked slightly disturbed. Lovino lift his head after a heavy silence. He looked at Arthur straight in his eye, as if analyze something.

"...Your eyes.. Are alike.." he said at least. Arthur frowned, can't help but curious. He opened his mouth to ask but cut by the brown haired man's continuation. "I can't really remember her face.. But... That guy's expression... I can't forget it no matter how hard I tried..."

_Higanbana's expression..? His expression when he killed my sister?_

Arthur can felt his blood boil as anger swiftly swelled inside him. Francis raised his eyebrow and looked at Feliciano and Roderich in questioning sight, fidgeting as the room's atmosphere filled with anxiousness and terror.

"That murderer... Was he looked satisfied? Overjoyed?" Arthur hissed with uncovered hatred. He clenched his fist to restrain his urge to kill.

"What do you know?!" Lovino stood abruptly and beamed angrily to the everyone's surprise. "You're as blind as that guy... Don't slight him when you're as bad as him!"

"I..."

"You don't know anything aren't you? How can you be so arrogant to refuse any truth? Quit acting like you're the only victim! I've heard about you and I can't help but laugh at your futility!"

"WHAT TRUTH?! TELL ME! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING THAT I FEEL!"

"Yes! I don't know! And do you know about anything that others feel?! Do you even try to understand? You're stubbornly hold into your grief! Foolishly think that you deserved to cry by yourself!"

"How dare you-"

"THAT PERSON DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ANY PRIVILEGE TO CRY! He can't! He's not allowed to grief!"

"What are you talking ab-"

"I'll tell you.."

...

* * *

_Is this hell?_

The child thought in fear. The air filled with the smell of death and burned soil. The world around him was blackened, roasted into charcoal and decayed. His little hands trembled , drops of tears fell upon them. His knees, scratched and bruised were aching, so he was still alive then.

_This is reality._

Don't see it.. She said. It's too painful to swallow. Eye to eye.. You have yet to receive an eye..

Burned bodies, chopped bodies, smashed bodies. Behind this body burnt body that tried to protect him, all he can do is peeped in fear.

The body held him tight reeks of blood and slowly lost it's warmth. Is he the only one survived?

No. The answer came not too long after.

Something moved from beneath the pile of rubble and ruins. The kid held his breath sharply. Friend? Foe? He prayed intensely without any word.

Those eyes are emerald green, contrasted with blood smeared face. A woman, smiled weakly with half of her body still buried under the ruin. She looked at the child with eyes like one of a cattle and smiled weakly.

The kid flinched. Even from the distance he could see the black uniform that woman wore. One of the soldier, seems like his prayer didn't help.

_Well... At least she cannot do anything... Buried under those pile of rubble. Nobody can harm me.._

His relief didn't last long. Again his prayers were futile.

A shriek, almost like a mixture of hope and desperation tore the wishful silence. A black cladded figure rushed towards the woman, not so far from the kid's place. A man in soldier's uniform, the kid recognized him as the soldier's commander, the one led the killings of his people, the one created this hell. Why did he survive? Why was God become so cruel towards his people?

"... Why did you protect me?!" The commander yelled in a voice filled with desperation. His pained face, looked as if almost burst into tears. The kid held his breath, tried to stay unnoticed and sharpen his ear. The commander tried in futile attempt to move the rubble from beneath the woman. "I will get you out! I will!"

"...Stop...it.." The woman said with much difficulties. Her voice was trembling but there was no fear, just a tint of sadness. "Don't...lie to yourself as if I can be saved... I know that I'm at my limit..."

"You're going to live! Please...", the kid flinched, tears have yet to stain those cheek, but those pained eyes screamed more sadness than any tears. Those desperation of his were absolute, those agony were so pure. "You said... I'm going to be 'alive'. Don't leave me all alone again... I beg you... Don't go away..."

The commander begged like a child, cried like a child with wrecked voice and lumped body. Maybe he was praying to the apathetic God?

"I'm sorry..." The woman said in pained look, cut by her violent cough. "I know.. It's very selfish.. But.. Don't cry for me... It's..too painful to watch.." She extended her hand with all power she had left. and touched the man's cheek. "It's alright... You won't be alone... Please... tell my brother... I love him... Tell him I'm sorry for left him alone too... Tell him to stay with you... He will understand..." She let out a soft smile, from shivered lips, her words are clear. "It will be alright... You won't be alone.. even I won't be able to stay beside you... Live on.. Higanbana...no Antonio...Don't forget.. It's my live that I you use… Don't dare you waste it... Don't dare you take it..."

She coughed blood again, those eyes slowly lost it's shine and blurred. The commander drew a sharp breath and choked in panic. He dug the rubble faster, until his hands tattered.

"It would be... a very nice dream.. To live with you... Afterlife flower..." She said with remained smile. A drop of tears fell from her eyes before it closed forever.

Soon, his wail echoed, resounded with the burnt world. The kid watched motionless, unable to scream, unable to cry. Then he noticed something else moved. Another soldier? His people?

The first one.

But this soldier, dragging half of his body. Half. One of his limbs gone and so did the part of his abdomen, half of his body already turned into charcoal. Over all he looked like a creature popped from a grotesque nightmare, a walking corpse.

"So it's true..." That soldier said with a soft, hoarse voice, even so, it's enough to got Antonio's attention. "We are never meant.. To come back alive.." That soldier hissed in rage. He darted his sight with intense hatred. Still too tangled in grief to say anything, Antonio just looked at the burnt person in confusion.

"..I.."

"Don't dare you... Pretending to mourn over her... You monster...you killed her! You killed us! That's why I'm always suspecting our team's composition! We are sent to be killed and you're the one who make sure it happen! We are useless, troublemakers, and suspected by the army... And led by a spy-killer? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" He shouted with all his might before he fell to the ground, lost his last power along with that shout.

"I... Killed..."

"You killed us all.. Don't dare you cry.. Don't dare you forget our curse.. Our hatred.. You, the flower of grief... I won't allow you to cry... You don't deserve to feel any affection.. Monster... Don't you feel satisfied? That you will come back unscathed while the rest of us dead? You killed us... You will kill everyone... Everyone you knew... Who trusted you, who cared about you... And you betray them with ease.." The soldier's stopped his words to drew a sharp breath and coughed violently. He glared for the last time, with his last breath he laughed. "Live and suffer... Higanbana..."

A moment without any breath.

That charcoal burnt body was emptied.

Those olive eyes were empty too.

…..

* * *

**I, honor your words high**

**To love the ones**

**Who loves me so**

**That heart was sailed**

**Now reached it's destination**

**our lives should end in happiness, shouldn't it?**

**Oh love, let it go away…**

**That happened, let it happen..**

**After all, our lives are only stories**

**Story of the ones who leaving and being left**

**By love…**

**….**

Trivia:

Freud: Sigmund Freud, an Austrian expert psychologist.

Columbine and Pierrot (Sara and Marco's codenames): characters from Commedia dell'Arte, an 16th century Italian street theatre. The characters in the theatre wear a mask. In the 17th century as commedia became popular in France, the characters of Pierrot, Columbine and Harlequin were refined and became essentially Parisian, according to Green. Actually, there's no such frequent or solid character in the real theater. They only called the actors as their roles.


End file.
